RWBY: Glyphed Swordsman
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: A Fanfiction author gets reborn into the world of Remnant with no memory on how it happened. OC/Self-insert story. OC-centric. minor SAO/Fate crossover, nothing to serious though. Inspired by Magical Trickster by SocialistBukharin. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.
1. Birth by Schnee, Sanctum pt1

**[A/N: So... this is basically a self insert. I was inspired by the story Magical Trickster by SocialistBukharin**** if you haven't read it I suggest you do, especially if you like Jojo references. I have similar story I've been working on, its a monster hunter world and God eater 3 story, but haven't finished the first chapter so yeah hopefully I'll be able to finish it and my other ones.**

**This story with be in RWBY, and with have some minor SAO references (mostly just Sword skills and a few weapons nothing to serious)**

**I hope you enjoy it. This will be my first self insert story. With an OC as a main character, minus the MHW and GE3 story seeing as those are both games with Character Creation systems, I usually don't count those as OC centric stories.**

**I guess that's all I have to say, so... enjoy!**

**Hit it Fan-Chan!]**

**Disclaimer: m-me no own, me just Fan... fwoosh...**

**Age: 6 months.**

I stared at the woman holding me with wide eye, which seemed to cause her to coo at me.

"Aww! you and you sister are so cute!" The woman cooed.

I didn't know this woman, as she was never really shown in the story I was reborn into, except on a family portrait, but her reputation was that of a chronic alcoholic.

Yes, I was reborn into a different world, you know like an Isekai anime or manga/manhwa, but this world was one I was familiar with it was the world of Remnant from RWBY.

I don't remember how I was reborn in this formerly animated world, but before this I was a fanfiction author, it was our jobs to Chronicle other worlds under the disguise of it being mere fanfiction, and so I have an idea of who could of done this.

_"Ok so it was either Chaos or Zelretch... or both... stupid dimension hopping/creating trolls... *sigh* why did I except the job of chronicling alternate worlds again? Oh right I was bored, and my brain would have exploded if I didn't accept!" _I ranted to myself, mentally, as I couldn't talk, seeing as I was a baby again.

No! Bad hands quit reaching towards the woman who will be a drunk in the future, although I've always wondered why she became a drunk in the first place... hmm I guess I'll find out, if my being here hasn't affected the timeline... aaand just jinxed myself didn't I? Damnit Murphy...

"Aww Little Wight does want to be held my Mama?" The woman asked.

_"No go away you alcoholic!" _I tried to shout out, but it came out as...

"Gah, Gwaa, Gug!"

"Aww! Don't worry little one Mama's here."

Now you might be wondering why I keep calling her an alcoholic, in my previous life I had a bad experience with a group of female alcoholics and it made me never want to get a girl drunk... ever.

I sigh mentally as the woman picked me up and held me close to her chest... her very large chest... seriously if her chest was so large how was his sister's future self so... flat... oh never mind, I read a Naruto story with this similar situation.

It had Sakura's mom have a huge rack... but Sakura was still flat, and it turned out her father was a bit... stubby in the dick department, which is was caused Sakura to lack a lot of sex appeal.

I guess that Jacque Schnee just has a tiny dick... makes sense actually with how arrogant and prideful he is, dispite having married into the family.

And yes you read that right... I was born into the Schnee family... ya know the glyph using, stabby sword wielding, summoning, dust selling, white haired ice eyed "family".

_"... shit why did it have to be the Schnee family... Yeah... Chaos is definitely behind this.__"_

Ah well... it could have been worse... I could have been born as Raven's son... although, she does have a history of raising some strong children, when they're males that is, for some reason she doesn't want to raise any female kids... I wonder why... ah wait male puberty is a lot less chaotic than a female's, that could be why.

Wait! Quit thinking about having missed the chance of being Raven Branwen's, who is a BANDIT, son.

Focus!

Anyways, the Schnee mother continued to look at me while she held me... eventually a voice called out from another room.

"Willow! Come here dear!"

I frowned at the voice, it was Jacque, but he sounded a lot kinder than he did in the show, way less arrogant.

But... people change... usually for the worse...

"Oh that's your father, he probably needs me for something, I'll be back my little Wight." Willow said to me as she put me back in the crib with my sleeping twin, who btw is Weiss.

I sat in the crib and waited for about 20 minutes for her to comeback, but she never did.

I narrowed my eyes at the door she left the room from, I could faintly hear crying.

I was actually starting to worry, when I heard the crying, I couldn't stand it when a woman cried, it pissed me off when someone makes a girl cry, always has.

I was slowly getting pissed off at Jacque when the crying stopped and Willow... my mother... walked in her eyes were puffy and red, a sign of crying, Jacque also followed her into the room, he was younger, had black hair with white on the sides, he also had no mustache, which I thought was weird, even if he was a dick, that mustache was brilliant.

I stared at him with my gray baby eyes slightly narrowed, but he didn't notice.

Willow moved to the crib and picked up the sleeping Weiss, which woke her up, she started to cry, which set off my big brother instincts from my previous life.

I looked at Jacque and held my arms up to him, while doing some cutesy baby talk, at him.

He noticed my attempt to get to him, and looked at me with slight shock, before he complied and picked me up.

I stared at him in his eyes, then I turned to the crying Weiss who was right near me, with Willow standing right next to Jacque trying to quiet her down. Using what little control of my body I had I gently place my hand on Weiss's head and rubbed it, it immediately caused her to stop crying at she stared at me with wide eyes.

Jacque and Willow looked at me with surprise, before Jaque chuckled and Willow cooed at us.

"Aww! Dear look how good a big brother Little Wight is!" Willow said.

"Yes little Siegfried is a good brother, and seems to be smart, especially for his age."Jacque chuckled, with a mutter of thought at the end.

I guess I should explain why Willow calls me Wight and Jacque called me Siegfried.

You see traditionally all Schnees have a name with the letter W in it.

But Jacque managed to convince Willow to name me Siegfried after his great grandfather, on his side of the family.

So my full name is Siegfried Wight Schnee. Yeah It's a bit interesting. but eh not the weirdest name ever... and as proof... Franklin Delano Donut... If you don't get that reference you suck.

I continued to pat Weiss on the head for a few more seconds before she suddenly yawned.

Oh shit! not the Yawn!

(*Yawns*)

Great now I feel so tired! Thanks Weiss.

"Aww, how cute, but I guess we should put you down to sleep now." Willow cooed at our yawns, before she out Weiss down, and Jacque followed after.

"Goodnight my babies!" Willow whispered as she and Jacque left the room.

_"Finally they're gone now I can figure out what... hap...pened... to... me?"_ I thought before I fell asleep.

**Time Skip, Age 12.**

I sigh as I walk down the halls of Sanctum combat school prep school in Atlas, I was ordered to go to the school by Jacque, who became the head of the Schnee family 12 years ago, turns out that's why Willow was crying at that time.

I was already planning to become a huntsman anyways, but I hadn't told anybody about this, not even Weiss.

But it seems that Jacque took traditions in the schnee family very seriously, dispite not being a blood born schnee.

It was Schnee tradition to send the children to a combat school when of age, which me and my sister were.

But I still hate the fact he tried to order me to go to the school. Eh oh well, at least I have a chance to train.

Anyways I walked toward my assigned classroom for first years, without Weiss, seeing as Sanctum kept the male and female classes seperate, except for sparring classes.

Oh look I finally found my class.

I approach the door and open it.

There weren't any students in the classroom yet, seeing as we still had 20 minutes till class started.

I look around the room for a desk... it seems that the desks are all like the ones you see in beacon.

I went to the back row and sat in a random seat.

I might as well reflect on what I read in the student curriculum handbook.

So apparently first years get basic combat training, like hand to hand, or basic weaponry training, basically the first year is about developing your personal combat style, which I already have an idea on.

In the second year is when you get to make your own personal weapon and train to adapt your fighting style to match it.

The third year is when students can officially get an apprenticeship under an actual huntsman, but that doesn't really matter because while it wouldn't be officially recognized huntsman can choose to train someone at any time, which was the case with a certain Rose.

It was also during this year that the school begins to teach intermediate combat, which comprised of technique creation and semblance training. The ones who don't have their Semblance unlocked by that year are taken to a machine that links to their mind which will create a simulation that'll cause a powerful emotion of any kind to unlock the semblance, although more often then not the emotion is fear.

Sanctum is actually the only Combat prep school that uses this machine. It is usually used only in a huntsman academy like Beacon or Atlas.

But seeing as Atlas was the developer of the machine they secretly gave one to Sanctum, because it was the Combat school of Atlas origin.

20 minutes seemed to fly by in an instant, as students were chatting excitedly as they entered the classroom.

They seemed to notice me, or more importantly my hair color, which only Schnees have white hair in Atlas.

A few arrogant rich kids, smirked and made their way towards me.

Oh boy... I recognized the leader... he looks just as douchy as in the future.

"Why hello, my name is Cardin Winchester." the boy said, with his right hand out for a handshake.

I stared at the for a second before I sighed then introduced myself.

"Siegfried Wight Schnee..." I sighed.

"Oh I didn't realize you were a Schnee!" Cardin said with false surprise.

Cut the shit douche-bag, you know god dammed well what my blood ties are.

I stared at the douche with a twitch in my eye, which for some reason douche-bag didn't notice, as he began to talk about how great he was, at least until the teacher came in.

"Welcome class to Sanctum Combat Prep School. I am your teacher for your 4 years at this school, you may call me Mr. Grey." The teacher introduced to the class.

"Good morning Mr. Grey!" A large amount of the class said, as they were supposed to, the only ones who didn't were Cardin and his goons.

Mr. Grey chuckled and began to explain about what they would be learning for their first year.

Several students were excited at learning to fight, but I just stayed silent, and waited for the lesson to actually start.

After a few minutes of talking the teacher had the class follow him to the male gym, where other classes were stretching and trying to decide their weapon of choice, while chatting with their friends.

The teacher began to explain that the students would learn the hand to hand and weaponry in this gym.

"Alright class, go ahead and pick a weapon to train with and I will teach you a few training drill to practice." Mr Grey said with a smile.

I already knew what my combat style will be.

I smirk and go to the nearby melee weapon rack and grabbed a one handed long sword, then another one, both had a dust cartridge for dust training.

The class stared at me for a bit. Then a voice spoke out.

"Of course a Schnee would choose a sword and dust weaponry!" Cardin said with slight mocking in his voice.

I ignore him then I walk over to the nearest gun rack and chose a training version of the Atlas Military Pistol, it was made to be light and have minimal recoil, I strap it to my left leg, and then the swords on my back in an X.

"Ummm... Mr. Schnee are you sure you want to learn so many weapons, it may be harder than you think." Mr Grey asked unsure.

"Yes sir, I've already planned out my type of combat style, I just need the training." I said politely.

"I see, very well I will try my best to give you that training Mr. Schnee." Mr Grey said, the he turned to the rest of the class.

"Alright class please follow Mr. Schnee's lead and chose your weapon of choice, these will be yours until next year, they are to be returned when you design your own personal weapons." Mr Grey said.

The children excitedly began to pick and choose their weaponry.

This is gonna take a while...

Ah well might as well practice with one of my swords while I wait.

I took my right sword out of it's sheath and held it out in front of me.

I began to repeatedly swing my sword vertically, while taking a step forward before I reset myself, like how you would in kendo.

I could feel Mr Grey watching me practice.

Eventually I got tired of the repetition and sheathed my sword.

I looked to see that the students were almost finished choosing their weapons.

Those who chose already seemed to have seen me practicing and decided to try the same.

I blinked at that and looked to Mr. Grey and he just shrugged.

Eventually once the class had chosen their weapons, and familiarized themselves with it, Mr. Grey began to teach them the basic training drills for their weapons.

"Alright class, now that you've chosen, I'll teach you a few basic weapon drills for your weapons. Creating your style is up to you but with out the basic forms and drills you won't be able to build your own style. Now I'm sure you noticed Mr. Schnee practicing with his weapons earlier, and several of you joined in..." Mr. Grey said with a smirk, which caused a few of the students to chuckle sheepishly.

"Anyways, the drill Mr. Schnee was doing is a basic on for many different Swords, and it is mostly used by Katana users as a way of getting consistency with their weapon, I highly suggest those of you who chose a sword practice with this. But this method won't work for a Rapier type sword, or a mace user. Which is why I am here, to teach you the many different weapon drills." Mr Grey said with a fist on his chest.

Oh joy... I recognize that motion, it's one commonly used in the Atlas Military, so this guy is a Soldier huh? Or perhaps served his years and then got out? Ah well atleast I get some training from an experienced fighter, and not a wannabe who has never been in combat and only knows about the fighting style but not the fighting.

Mr Grey led us back to the classroom, for the next class.

I sighed as I walked behind the rest of the class.

I have a feeling that the first year of Santum are going to be very ... uneventful.

**Time skip: one year later, Age: 13**

I was right about the first year it was very uneventful. Seriously it was so boring, no attacks in the city to barge into, no school yard fights to win at, no white fang coming after my life... although the last one was because the Fang doesn't turn violent until later in the current year.

(*sigh*)

"You'd think with Jacque's reputation, as well as the Schnee reputation, there would be some arrogant douches who want to prove their dick is bigger." I mutter to myself.

But no... not even Cardin tried to pick on me... for whatever reason.

I excelled in the classes, not because of any sort of talent no, I excelled because I trained everyday, even when at home, my room was definitely big enough.

I also took up experimenting with dust, and weapon designing, and forging, much to Jacque's delight and disapproval.

He was delighted by my experiments with dust, which he replicated and sold off the product of, which I was slightly pissed at, but luckily I didn't show him my method of stabilizing hardlight dust.

But he disapproved of my taking up forging, saying that the idea should be left to a professional smith.

But sucks to be him, in my last life, I forged bladed weaponry as a hobby, and the knowledge transferred over, although it was a bit hard to make a mecha-shifting weapon, but I got the hang of it. Heck I even made Weiss' Myrtenaster for her.

I'm now in my second year, and finally I can bring my own personal weapons to the school, boy is this gonna be one hell of a surprise, considering that in order to introduce our weapons we are having a schoolwide spar with the other classes and even the female students, oh and did I mention our families are required to be there.

It was basically an opening ceremony for the new first year students and a way of showing improvement to their families, and a way to get more funding from the more wealthier benefactors, like the Schnee family for instance.

Yep this school is very shameless... using their students to gain a bigger budget from their families, but then again... children are used by teachers to gain money anyways so nothing new here.

I sighed again as I waited for the event to start, I knew Jacque was there, I could see him in fact... he was talking with General Ironwood, about MY dust experiments, while claiming them as his own.

He acts way differently when at home, like an actual parent but... that's all it is an act, one that only Winter and I can see through apparently, seeing as Willow still loves him and Weiss still did as he told her to.

General Ironwood was listening to Jacque, but eventually seemed to notice my narrow eyed stare at Jacque.

Ironwood looked to me and blinked, Jacque noticed his look and followed his gaze to my own.

Jacque immediately fell into his father persona, and began to speak.

"Oh I see you've noticed Siegfried, my son. He's a dust genius, he's helped me with a few of my project that I've given your military." Jacque said.

I blinked in slight surprise, I didn't think Jacque would be willing to give any sort of shared credit.

It seems Ironwood noticed my surprise, considering what he said next.

"So you mean to tell me a child helped come up with the method of forging dust into a different material, or even fusing Dust sand back into a crystal from using technology and pure aura." Ironwood asked Jacque.

Yep that's exactly what I did, you see while I was growing up I remembered that Cinder's clothing were dust woven with fire and earth dust to use with her semblance. So I did some experiments and found that Dust can be forged into metal for weapons, amd other junk. Same thing with turning Dust Sand back into a crystal with a controled amount of aura, plus it was good for Aura Training, which you only learn in your final year.

I've done a few other things but nothing like the others mentioned.

"W-well yes..." Jacque said.

"And you never introduced me to him!? Me? you're old teammate? Why?" Ironwood asked with a playful smirk on his face, but his eyes were narrowed.

"Well... like you said he is a child, and is only in his second year at Sanctum, he's not old enough to wisely manage how his experiments are sold, it could backfire on him if someone were to get their hands on it and use it for the wrong reason." Jacque said.

Bullshit! But nonetheless true, if the white fang were to get their hands on this it could cause irreparable damage to my own reputation, not that I particularly care about that, but it would cause a lot of lives to be endangered.

"Hmm I see, that is a valid reason for taking the credit for his ideas. I'll let it slide for now old friend, but I'd still like to meet the boy." Ironwood said.

"Of course! Siegfried come here!" Jacque said.

(*sigh*)

I walk over to the two men.

"Yes Father?" I ask, almost gagging at what I had called Jacque.

"This is General Ironwood, he has heard of some of your... experiments and would like to meet you." Jacque said.

"I see. Pleased to meet you General." I said politely.

At first I didn't like Ironwood when I first saw him he reminded me of Danzo from Naruto, but when I saw Season 7 of RWBY I rather enjoy his character.

Which is why I am being more polite to him.

Jacque seemed to notice my behavior and was slightly surprised, but he shrugged it off.

"My my aren't you a polite one, the complete opposite of your father when I first met him." Ironwood chuckled.

"General, I'm only polite to those I have a high respect for." I said.

"Oh? I see, then I'll try not to disappoint that respect." Ironwood said with a smirk, but I could see he was slightly flattered.

"So Jacque tells me that you are the one who created the dust forging method, and the Dust fusion method." Ironwood said, as he knelt to my height

"Among other things." I said.

"Oh? Like what?" Ironwood asked.

"With all due respect General... you'll just have to watch my match to find out." I say with a smirk.

"oh really, I guess I will wait then." Ironwood says then he stood and began to talk to Jacque again.

I took my leave and made my way to the locker room for my Combat gear and weapons, and got changed.

My combat gear was a dust woven version of the outfit Kirito wore when he joined the Knights of the Blood Oath. Originally I wanted to have Kirito's black outfit made but... Weiss gave me the eyes... you know the ones, the puppy dog eyes, while saying she wanted us to match colorwise.

But I still had the black one made anyways, just incase.

After I got changed I strapped my personally made swords to my back in an X, I also got my own version of the Atlas Military Pistol strapped to my left leg, and a metal cylinder with a small dust cartridge at the tip.

I based the two swords off of Elucidator and Dark Repulsor.

The Elucidator replica was dust forged with a controlled amount of every type of dust, from Ice to Fire to even Lightning. It was my best work with dust forging it took several failed attempts and a lot of material to be able to find a metal strong enough to handle the strain of every type of dust... except gravity. I call it Gram, because Excalibur was kind of over done, plus it fits my name more.

My other sword, the Dark Repulsor replica, was made entirely of several types of Dust Crystals, fused together, using my dust fusion experiments. This one was surprisingly easy to make. I only blew up my room a few times... honest. The color though was way different that the original Dark Repulsor, the blade for one it was a pure white dust crystal with the guard grip and pommel being red and blue crystals, (red as base color instead of green with blue replacing the inner black color) and the central design of the area that connects to the blade, (the part that looks like feathers... somewhat) was ice blue color, and the central gem in the hilt was the same green color as the original. It was all in all a very beautiful and strong sword. I named it Balmung, having to stick with the theme for my name and other sword.

My pistol was a slightly modified version of the Atlas Military Pistol.

Every part was dust forged and the materials used made it very light, and there was barely any recoil. It's black with a small knife blade at the end of the barrel. I simply called it the AMP XIII I plan to get the design to Ironwood so he can add it to the Military. I already made one for Winter, seeing as she was currently in her Huntsman academy of choice... which btw was Atlas,.

The Cylinder was by far one of my favorite creations, it was a freaking lightsaber, I made it by using my stabalized Hardlight dust. Which is very hard to make, but I figured out that my using a fusion of hardlight and plasma dust (which was a fusion of lightning and energy dust) you can create a power source strong enough to stabilize the hardlight dust, I'll definitely be giving some of the mix to a certain rabbit faunus later. The small dust cartridge contained a very condensed shard of dust of various elements, or rather they would if I planned to kill my opponent, but this was a spar, not a deathmatch. I named the weapon Fafnir.

I sigh once more as I wait for my match.

"And now for our next fighters Siegfried Schnee and Cheri Blakley vs Cardin Winchester and Penelope Polindina." the announcer said.

I grin at the name, Cheri Blakley was a cat faunus girl from my sister's class, she uses only guns, a sniper rifle to be exact. Oh boy I was basically partnered with Sinon from SAO II, this is gonna be fun.

But the last name made me frown, Penny shouldn't be made yet. Does that mean that Penny is a robot clone of this girl, and if so... why... did the girl die or something?

I stood and made my way to the Arena entrance, where I met up with Cheri.

"Don't you get in my way, Schnee." Cheri said.

"... ya know unlike my father I don't dislike the faunus... I find the ears and tails quite useful and positively adorable." I said with a smirk.

Cheri blushed from head to toe as she glared at me with her red slit eyes, before she turned away and walked into the arena.

I just laugh a bit then follow her.

The arena was similar to the Vytal festival arena, considering that it also had the simulator projections equipped.

The Arena setting was predetermined, it was an old city landscape with a single road leading to the other team.

I blink at the settings, it reminds me of the setting of GGO.

Ah well, this'll just be even more fun.

"Please welcome our combatants for this match!" the Announcer, who was surprisingly Mr. Grey and the female class teacher Mrs. Crimsen.

The first years and parents cheered at the four in the arena.

While the announcers continued to introduce us and explain the basics of our fighting styles, I took the time to focus on the battleground to look for any vantage poits for Cheri but the only one was on the building to our right, and that was blocked by too much rubble to get to it.

It seems that the stage itself is to force out a direct confrontation with the enemy, this situation is probably the worst place for a sniper to be in, and Cheri knew it too, seeing as her hands clenched on her poorly made sniper rifle. Remind me to make her the Sniper rifle of Sinon later.

"Oi, Cheri." I said to her.

"What." She snapped at me.

"Just stay behind me, I'll get your shot ready for you when I tell you to, take the shot, take out Cardin, while he's a douche his mace is dangerous. I'll take Penelope." I told her.

Cheri looked ready argue but eventually agreed and we began to walk toward where I knew Cardin was.

While we walked I made sure to use a time diolation glyph and placed it on my eyes, making them look yellow, I came up with this when I remembered the time glyph Weiss used on Blake against the paladin.

And since my reflexes aren't like Kirito's... yet, the glyph was a way to make up for that, it'll help my see the incoming bullets and aid my body into doing what I have planned, and I'll eventually get used to the advanced reflexes via muscle memory.

The sound of a gun being fired reached my ears and I spun to the source to see Penelope shooting her gunblades at us, while Cardin charged like an idiot.

I grabbed my AMP XIII and Fafnir and activated it, a blade of white Plasma and Hardlight dust materialized on the cylinder.

I swung Fafnir at the bullets and cut them out of the air.

"A-amazing folks young Siegfried just blocked bullets from a high powered weapon, using what looks to be a blade of Hardlight dust." Mr Grey shouted in shock.

"I've never seen something like this before!" Mrs. Crimsen shouts.

Cheri stared at me with shock until I yelled.

"Get Ready!"

Cheri immediately dropped to the ground behind me and took aim at the charging Cardin.

I continued to block the bullets from Penelope, while I waited for Cardin to get close enough.

"Now!"

BANG*

Cheri took the shot the rubber round hit Cardin's head and sent his aura into the red immediately, which disqualified him.

Seeing my chance I took off at Penelope, blocking any bullets and sending out some with my AMP XIII.

When I got close enough I used a Vorpal Strike, a sword skill I managed to recreate through Glyphs and aura, the force of the blow knocked a good bit of her aura away, but it was still in the green, so I decided to show off a bit more and used another sword skill, Star Splash, which consisted of several hundred thrusts at high speed with a final stab with intense force and a slash immediately after the stab.

The attack sent her aura from Green to Red as soon as the attack finished.

The crowd was silent in amazement, at least until I spun Fafnir and deactivated the blade, and clipped it to my side again, I also let the Time Glyph fade away as I walked away from the Fallen Penelope who was panting.

"W-wait!" I heard the downed girl say.

I stopped and looked at her.

"What was that weapon!?" She asked.

"I call it a Photon Sword." I said.

"Where did you get something like that?! Did you use your money as a Schnee to get one!?" Penelope asked.

"No... I made it myself." I said then I turned and walk away leaving the girl silent in shock.

I walk back to Cheri who stares at me with surprise.

"What?" I ask.

"How the hell did you block those bullets, they should be to fast for you to even see let alone block." Cheri asked.

"Oh well it's simple really." I said, and I motion her that it was a secret.

Cheri leaned in to hear me explain it.

"I'm just that awesome!" I whispered into her ear.

Cheri leaned back again and glared at me only for her eyes to widen as my normally red eyes were suddenly yellow with a clock face on them.

"A glyph?" She whispered.

I nodded with a smirk and a finger to my mouth.

"Keep that a secret would you, especially from my sister. I want to teach her that myself when she gets better control over her glyphs." I said with a smile.

The girl blushed and nodded a bit.

"Thanks, oh and as a thank you I'll make you a better sniper rifle for free!" I said.

Her eyes widen at that.

"W-wait you don't have to do that!" Cheri said.

"I know, but I want to!" I said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened again as her jaw drops.

And so that as how I met my first future teammate, although I didn't know it at the time.

When we exited the arena I was greeted by my sister who interrogated me on how I blocked the bullets.

"I'm just that awesome!" I said using the excuse I used with Cheri.

Weiss didn't like that answer but before she could continue her name was called for the next match.

I hung out with Cheri for a bit, before I went out to the stands, while preparing to be question by Ironwood and Jacque.

When I got there I was immediately rounded on by Jacque and question on what that Photon Sword was.

"That was Fenrir, and as for what it is it's mine that's all you need to know." I said to Jacque, who silently fumed.

I turned to Ironwood who was watching us with amusement.

"General, I have something for you." I said to the man.

"Oh, what is it?" Ironwood asked.

"The blueprints for my AMP XIII, as well as a physical working model." I said as I handed him a box from a storage glyph.

"AMP XIII?" Iron wood asked.

"I started using guns with the basic Atlas Military Pistol, and have been making my own versions of them, I went through a total of 12 failures and one final successful test model before I finally finished it, every part of the pistol is dust forged, including the blade. I've been wanting to introduce this gun to you. Just never had the chance until now." I said.

Ironwood stared at the box in his hand before he opened it.

It looked like my own AMP XIII, but was white instead of black.

Ironwood picked up the gun and aimed it at the roof, before he spun it and gripped it like a knife.

"Not a bad weapon Siegfried, I'll be sure to mass produce these for the military, and I'll be sure to give you the credit." That was a jab aimed at Jacque if I've ever seen one.

"Thank you General." I said, before I turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing before you go." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir?" I ask unsure.

"Have you ever considered becoming a huntsman?" Ironwood asked.

My eyes widen was I really being recruited by General Ironwood himself!?

"Yes sir, I do plan to become a huntsman." I said.

"I see well then when you graduate from Sanctum, I can guarentee that Atlas would accept you." Ironwood said as he walked by me while he placed a card in my uniform breast pocket with out Jacque noticing.

Said man was fuming at how not only his son badmouthed him in front of the General, but he also planned to be a Huntsman.

Before Jacque could snap out of his fuming, I quickly made my way back to the locker room, away from Jacque.

When I got there I looked at the card Ironwood slipped me and read it.

_If you decide to join Atlas or need my help for anything give me a call._

It also had Ironwood's scroll number, which immediately saved, it could come in handy someday.

I smirked then continued on with the rest of the school day.

After school I went home with Weiss who kept pestering me about how I blocked the bullets, which I kept replying with the same thing I told her before.

Eventually she stopped, but only when we got home.

Our Butler Klein, bless him, opened the door for us, but as I stared at the open doorway I noticed that my mother Willow was waiting for us.

It gave me a bad feeling.

"Wight your father wants to speak to you in his office, did something happen?" She asked, worried.

Oh shit, this was serious, he never let anybody into his office unless he was in business man mode and was speaking with a client, or needed a place to yell at someone... I'm pretty sure it's the later.

sigh*

"Oh well let's get this over with." I said aloud.

"Oh and be careful he seems to be very frustrated." Willow said.

"I will don't worry." I said.

"You know I can't help but to worry." She sighed.

"I know mom... I know." I say as I walk towards the office.

I knock on the door of the office.

"Come in." Jacque said.

I enter the room and notice that Jacque was faced away from me.

Jeez, dramatic effect much? There was only one thing missing.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" Jacque said, as he spun to face me.

Nevermind there it is.

"Probably about my Photon Sword." I shrugged.

"Indeed, what I want to know is how you stabilized the Hardlight dust to create a strong enough blade that doesn't break after a few attacks." Jacque said.

"Well you better stop wanting, because I'm not telling." I said with a glare.

Jacque seemed surprised at this.

"Oh and why not, think of what it could do for the company and our families reputation." Jacque said.

"You mean _Your_ reputation, you don't truely care for this family, not since you 'inherited' the company from grandfather. All you care about is the money you get from the Schnee name and company. Both of which you have no true claim over, seeing as you married into both." I glared at him.

He stared at me with shock from my verbal lashing, before his eyes narrowed into the cold heartless stare that was his true self.

"Boy, you will take back your words and you will hand over the secrets to stabilizing Hardlight dust!" Jacque barked.

"No... I won't." I says with a smirk.

"You will or else!" Jacque growled.

"Or else what? You'll tear my room apart looking for the secrets, and even if you did do that you won't find them. They're with me where ever I go." I said while I summoned a small glyph behind me, I summoned my AMP XIII, loaded and ready.

"Hand them over now!" Jacque order with a yell.

"No!" I shouted finally having enough.

His body language was that of one poised to attack.

Normally I wouldn't have waited to aim at him but I had my scroll recording the scene, time to finally reveal just how much of a douche he is to Willow, but I also knew that it was too late his claws had already sunk in to deep.

"I'll say this one last time, give me the method!" Jacque ordered one last time.

I stare him directly in the eyes and say "Piss... off."

He seemed ready to attack right then and there but he seemed to think of something, and it clamed him down.

"Very well, I'll ask once more. But now this... if you refuse you will no longer be allowed in my home ever again, I may not be able to disown you from the Schnee name, but I can as my son." Jacque said with a smirk.

Did he really think that would work!?

I burst into a fit of laughter, which confused him.

"What's so damned funny!? I'm disowning you!" Jacque demanded.

"The fact you actually thought I would care if you considered me your son or not!" I laugh holding my gut.

"What!" Jacque demanded.

"But there's a few things you didn't think of, but I'm only gonna name one." I say.

"And what's that?" Jacque asked.

"You didn't think of the fact I never considered you my father." I say completely serious.

His eyebrows disappear into his hairline after I said that.

"Then leave! And never darken my doorstep again!" Jacque shouted.

"Whatever douche-bag!" I say as I open the door of the office.

When I did I saw Weiss staring at me in shock with tears in her eyes.

"Weiss!?" I asked.

Shit she definitely heard everything, judging by the tears.

I reach towards her but she takes a step back and turns and sprinted away.

Sigh*

Well shit.

I make my way to my room and immediately began packing all of my things into a storage glyph.

Everything I owned/created was placed in the glyph.

I also made sure to grab the money I had earned by forging weapons for my classmates, and several older students, and their huntsmen relative, hey what can I say I'm good a making weapons, something a certain Rose would appreciate.

The money was totalled up to nearly 50,000 lien, quite a bit for a 13 year old, but in Atlas this could probably buy me a month in a dirt cheep hotel.

Shit...

_"__Huh?"_ I think as something caught my eyes as it fell from my coat pocket.

My eyes widen as I realise what it was.

It was Ironwood's note.

Ironwood!

I could call Ironwood and explain the situation, he might have an idea on what to do.

But would he be able to help?

I shook my head, now's not the time for that.

So I called.

"Hello?" Ironwood asked.

"Um hello General Ironwood? This is Siegfried." I said slightly nervous.

"Oh! Yes, Siegfried! Is there something I can help you with?" Ironwood asked.

"Umm yes, you see Jacque... tried to force me to hand over my Method for stabilizing Hardlight dust, and when I refused he disowned me as his son, since he couldn't do that with the Schnee name, due to him having married into it." I summarized to the man.

"HE DID WHAT!!" a familiar female voice shouted, which caused me to pale.

"I-is that W-Winter?" I stuttered.

"Yes, she is one of my personal guard at the moment. As a Mission for the academy. " Ironwood chuckled at my stutter.

"O-oh..." I whimper.

I was a little afraid of Winter, we got along perfectly, and even bonded a little more than Weiss and her did, due to our joint dislike for Jacque. But when she's angry, and on duty, she gets insanely scary. I would rather face the Gleam eyes solo, naked and unarmed than fight her when she's pissed.

No joke.

Anyways...

So yeah I'm just gonna skip most of this conversation by saying that I pulled a protagonist moment and somehow managed to get Ironwood to sponsor me during my time at Sanctum... in exchange I would participate in some military operations, like escorts and a few menial tasks that huntsman shouldn't have to accept, like being a crossing guard, poor Jaune but hey at least he's got milfs after him.

When the conversation was over, I finished packing and grabbed my black coat I had made.

I didn't put it on... not yet.

I walked to the front door, where my mother was crying with Weiss beside her also in tears.

Ouch... that made me feel bad, but I have to do this.

I walk towards the door, ignoring the sobbing mess that was my mother.

Unfortunately my sister had other ideas.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted.

I stopped walking just as I was about to open the door.

"Why!? Why didn't you just-"

I interrupt her.

"Just hand over my own hard work? Something I spent nearly every waking second, that I wasn't training, on developing. And just hand it over to that thing that poses as a man, and forever be his puppet!? No, I won't hand that over, not again."

"But, you won't be able to come home! Just like Winter!" Weiss shouted.

When Winter became a huntress in training she was disowned, and was now unable to be the Schnee heir, just like me.

"... that's a price I'm willing to take..." I said softly, as I began to push the door open.

"Please don't go! Don't... don't leave me alone!" Weiss begged.

That made me pause.

**-Play: Mirror Mirror pt2-**

"Weiss... there will come a time when you will meet a group of people... who will free you from this place... when you do... you won't be the loneliest of all..." I said.

It's time.

I shed my white and red coat and replace it with the black one.

I throw the white coat to Weiss, it lands at her feet.

"When that time comes... return that to me, and tell me everything. How much fun you had, and if you still think it was wrong for me to leave..."

And with that I sprint out the door and into the cold evening air, towards where Ironwood told me to meet him, which was the front gate.

**[A/N: 8000 words! woo! finally finished with this chapter, to be honest I'm surprised at myself, I didn't think I'd ever do something like this. But like I already wrote before I was inspired, and when I'm inspired the Idea tends to stick with me for long periods of time... so yeah.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it like I did writing it, and yes, whether you like it or not this will be a thing.**

**Later!]**


	2. Sanctum part 2, From Red to Silver

**[A/N: HOLY CRAP!! I can't believe how many people actually read the first chapter, let alone liked it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy... and...and!****(*Hugs Fan-chan while crying tears of joy*)**

**Fan-chan: u-um... there there? (*pats on back*)**

**Alright that's enough theatrics!**

**Anyways this chapter takes place right after the last one.**

**A certain reviewer pointed out that other than forging, dust and not hating faunus, there's not much we know about the character in terms of personality, so I'll be emphasising character growth for a while until a better grasp on his personality is seen. ****So ****Arclight001 I hope you'll keep reviewing.**

**I encourage constructive criticism, so if anything confuses you at all about the story seriously tell me I'll try to fix it by progressing the story more in a certain direction.**

**Also as you've all probably guessed Siegfried will go to Atlas academy, and not beacon, meaning he won't meet Ruby and co. until the vytal festival. And even then it wouldn't really be an official meeting just RWBY and JNPR seeing him fight, not much else.**

**So my Character will have his own Original team and adventures, before the Vytal festival.**

**And I already have Cheri on the team, and so... two spots are open. I've decided to open up the floor to anybody who wants any of their OCs in my story. So if you have a character you want seen brought to life just PM me a character bio, complete with a appearance description, personality traits (easily embarrassed, or slightly sarcastic for example) weapon, aura color, semblance, race (human or faunus or half) and finally a name that fits with the colors theme rwby has. Also they have to be completely original, meaning they can't be related to canon characters... well maybe qrow because... it only takes one night of drunken debauchery and the next thing you know... bam!! there's a kid. If you decide to make an OC as a Qrow's kid then... just make sure Qrow doesn't know. Anyways... I'll look through them and choose the ones I think would fit in the most.**** Any others will be used for other teams.**

**So now that that's over I hope you enjo****y the story!****]**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, me just Fan... fwoosh...**

I met Ironwood at the gate of the Schnee manor, emotionally exhausted, hey you trying to leave your twin sister who you knew would eventually known as the lonliest of all in the future.

(*Sigh*)

How did Itachi Uchiha deal with overly attached siblings... oh wait... yeah not gonna happen... well maybe if it was just Jacque.

Anyways...

I exit the front gate and made my way to the armored military vehicle, which was driven by two Atlas Spec Op soldiers.

Now normally that would be weird having Spec Op escort a random boy, even if he was a Schnee, but I knew the real reason they were here.

How did I know?

Well why don't you ask a certain General, who was standing outside of the vehicle, waiting for me.

"General Ironwood. Thank you for coming." I say calmly.

The General just lightly chuckled.

"No need to be so formal. Seeing as I'm now your legal guardian until you come of age to retake the Schnee family from Jacque. I've done the same for Winter." Ironwood told me.

Huh!? Say what now? The General is both mine and Winter's guardian. Weird...

"O-ok?" I say unsure.

Ironwood just laughs again.

"Anyways come, we need to get you situated in your dorm room at Sanctum, that way you can just go to the school immediately instead of waking up earlier than necessary to fly to Argus." Ironwood told me.

Oh yeah I forgot about that, he said that he would find a place for me to stay during my time in Sanctum academy, this'll make my life a lot easier if I could actually live there instead of flying there everyday, it also leaves more time to experiment with dust and forging, and for training of course.

"Thank you sir it means a lot!" I say politely.

"It's not a problem, epecially you "volunteered" for those odd jobs we need done and can't waste the man power for." Ironwood said, with a smirk that he definitely learned from Ozpin.

Ok by volunteer he means voluntold, that was the condition for his help, Winter went through the same thing, she said so herself.

"Not a problem sir, happy to help!" I say truthfully.

I was in fact telling the truth, I was glad to help, it was one of the few things I was good at in my last life, simply helping others.

"Glad to have you aboard, and so enthusiastic, Winter complained a lot more than you are now when she found out about my condition for my aid." Ironwood said.

I tried to picture Winter complaining... but the only thing that came to mind was when she fought Qrow and ended up getting in trouble with Ironwood.

I laughed at the image, which Ironwood didn't notice, or at least didn't show he did.

Ironwood gesture me into the vehicle, and we drove to the air station, where a bullhead was waiting to pick me up.

"Thank you once more General." I said with a slight bow, a sign of respect.

"It's not a problem, now your first job will be next weekend on Saturday, be at this address at 0800 sharp, there will be a trained Huntsman there to explain your duty to you when you arrive. Understood?" Ironwood ordered.

Something clicked in my mind, a very familiar feeling.

Subconsciously I snapped to attention, and saluted the general.

"Yes sir!" I said.

He blinked clearly not expecting that, neither was I to be honest.

"Hmm... you would have made a good soldier." Ironwood thought aloud.

I blinked not knowing what to say, before I thanked him.

I boarded the bullhead and sat down.

Nothing exciting happened for the few hours I was on the bullhead, so don't get your hopes up, although there was this one guy who kept asking others for spare lien, only to be turned down viciously.

He looked a bit depressed, which made me feel bad for the guy.

When he made his way over to me he looked like he already knew the answer to his question before he asked it.

"Do you have any spare lien Sir?" The old man asked in a raspy voice.

The man turned away expecting a harsh refusal.

"Sure..." I said looking at the man with sad eyes, but I don't pity him, he doesn't need my pity, he needs money for his malnurished old body.

The man freezes and turns to me with shock in his eyes.

"R-really sir?!" the old man stuttered.

I nodded and began to fish out a 10,000 lien card from my savings, probably overkill for one old man but he needed help.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the amount I had grabbed.

"S-sir that's to much! I can't possibly take that much from you." the man tried to refuse, while shaking his hands in front of his face, his bare arms showing many bullet scars.

"Where did you get those scars?" I ask with narrowed eyes, I already knew where but I have to be sure.

"Hmm? Oh! I was in the old Mantle military during the great war..." the old man trailed off.

"What then that makes you nearly 100 years old!" I said, it was rare that anyone in Remnant live to be older than 60, due to the Grimm, but to have survived the great war was a miracle.

"Really? ... I guess it does." the man said startled.

"Anyways..." I said as I handed him the lien.

"Thank you for your service." I said with a smile.

The man's eyes widen as he began to tear up, like no one had ever said that to him.

The man collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

I stare at him, before I help him up to the seat beside me and pat his back comfortingly.

It took a good few minutes for the man to calm down, but when he did he thanked me profusely.

"Lad, what you said means a lot to me, I'll be sure to put the Lien you gave me to good use! But I still feel it is to much..." The man said.

"I'm not taking back the money, It's yours." I said bluntly.

"No no, that's not what I meant. What I mean is... I feel it's too much to go with out a trade of some kind." The man said.

"Huh? A trade, what did you have in mind?" I ask.

"There... there's a couple of items I found during my time in the military... I found them in an old cave, we had hidden from Mistral forces in there, but we found it to be infested with several Grimm known as Grendals, and were chased deeper into the cave, and eventually cornered by them... it was a massacre... every single one of my men were killed by the beasts... I only managed to survive because I found these in the cavern I was in." the man told his story, then he held out two crystals in his left hand.

They were clearly dust crystals but were unlike any known form of dust ever seen.

One was pitch black and seemed to suck the light from the very world itself... like a black hole had been crystallized and compacted.

The other was a blinding golden color, light seemed to bend around it creating arcs of color around it in the very air itself.

"What is this?" I asked the man.

He shook his head.

"I don't know... but the area I found them was covered in them." the man said.

"What happened when you used them against the Grimm?" I ask.

"When the Grimm came in contact with the golden one they vaporized, the black one seemed to absorb it." The old man shuttered at the memory.

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about these?" I asked.

"... after the Grimm were gone... the blood of my men seemed to... to move into a different shape, a large reptilian one, like a Dragon. It spoke to me in my mind... it told me to never tell anybody of the cave or the dust I had found. Or it would make me cease to exist..." The man said somberly.

"Then why did you tell me this!" I demanded.

"I can already tell that you're a good person... you wouldn't have given me the money otherwise... let alone thanked me for my services... I know you won't use these for any evil... so I can trust you with these as well as the location of the cave...even after so many years that place is still burned into my mind. Besides... I'm an old man... I don't have much time left anyways... I might as well tell someone and go out fighting." the man said.

I bit my lip, to stop myself from calling him an idiot.

"Thank you for these... I'll be sure to put them to good use..." I said accepting the dust and a piece of paper with number coordinates on it.

"I know you will young man... I know you will." the man then got up and shuffled away.

I spent the rest of the flight looking at the dust.

When the bullhead finally landed in Argus, I made my way to the Sanctum dorms which was down the street from the school itself.

I made my way through the empty hallway, towards the elevator.

I called for the elevator and waited, I'm going to the forth floor, where my room is.

I wait for my floor then exit when I arrive, and begin to look at the numbers for my room, which is 420.

405, 406, 407... ah here it is 420.

I use the scroll scanner for my room and open the door and paled at the half naked preteen in front of me...

"What the hell!?" a familiar voice shouted.

oh no...

"what the hell are you doing here... in my room!?" the voice shouted again

No no no no no!!!

Now you maybe wondering...

_"Dude what are you so worked up about, so what your roommate's half naked... whats the big deal?"_

Well my friends... it seems that the world has taken my protagonist status to the fullest.

Why do I think that?

Well why don't you ask my half naked _female_ roommate, who just so happens to be the very girl I teamed up with today...

Yep, that's right folks Cheri Blakely, is my roommate.

Anyways.

I immediately slam the door closed with me in the hallway, normally I'd book it, but she's a sniper, who is most likely very angry, so I decided to wait for her to get dressed... then take my punishment like a man... I'm so screwed.

The door opened to reveal a angry blushing Cheri, who motioned me inside.

"You better have a good explanation for why you're here, with access to my room." Cheri said.

I blinked...

"Umm... aren't you going to kill me?" I ask.

"Depends on your explanation." she hissed at me.

Oh!

I hastily launched myself into my tale of the day, mostly the important parts, and skipping the emotional parts.

After my explanation she calmed down.

"Alright, since we're now roommates... time to set some ground rules..." Cheri said.

"Agreed!" I said... hey it's better to agree with the woman of the house... save a lot of headaches that way.

"Rule 1: I get the shower first, always" I nodded.

"Rule 2: Only change clothes in the bathroom, if we put curtains up around our areas we change there as well."

I nodded so fast it looked like I had two heads stacked on each other.

"Rule 3: No spying or prying into anything personal." I nodded.

"Rule 4: don't bring anybody else into our room, without out each other's permission."

Makes sense.

"And finally the most important one, Rule 5: NO PEEKING!"

I nodded.

"Nuff said?" she asked.

"Nuff said." I agreed.

"Great! My bed it the left on, you can have the right one, we'll put curtains up after school tomorrow, so for now lets go to sleep." She said.

"You already took a shower right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Rule 1..." I deadpanned.

"oh, yeah go ahead, knock yourself out." she said.

"Nah! I'd rather be conscious while I shower." I joked, only to dodge a pillow from a laughing Cheri.

"Oh shut up and go shower ya dork!" Cheri laughed.

I laughed back and went to shower.

While there I contemplated the day and the dust I got from the old man, who's name I never got.

(*sigh*)

Most likely gonna have to avoid Weiss for the rest of my time at Sanctum.

At least the spar today was the last time the male and female classes will interact in an academic sense, there's still mealtimes, but that can easily be solved by going to the roof, like your typical antisocial protagonist.

But what to do with the dust from the man, I'll have to test it out later, thankfully they're in crystal form, they don't lose power for a long time, so I'll be able use them more than once.

Luckily I took my dust equipments from the manor, otherwise I would have to use the school's dust facilities, but if anybody sees the dust they would ask questions. Questions I don't want to answer.

I do have idea for what to use them for though, weapon wise anyways.

(*sigh*)

Whatever...

I finish showering and was about to exit the bathroom, when the mirror catches my eye.

I stare at it for a few minutes, and for a second my reflection flickers into that of two people one with pale skin, sharp teeth, black hair and red eyes, the other had dark skin (like he'd been in the sun his whole life) and white hair like mine and silver eyes.

I blink and they're gone, leaving my actual reflection, pale skin white hair and red eyes... like someone had taken the two reflections and mixed them together.

I shake my head then I exit the bathroom.

The room is dark and I could barely see anything. But I was able to make my way to my bed, while actually making sure it was the right bed, and lay down to sleep.

While I lay there I thought of how the next two years would go, anything could happen, not much was known about the years before RWBY canon started, but since I'm trying to stay way from that for a while I'll be on my own in terms of information... seeing as all future RWBYverse information starts at Beacon.

I feel myself begin to drift off to sleep, and let morpheus lay his claim on my mind.

**Dream scape-**

I find myself in a dark cave.

I look around and eventually I found two pathways in the darkness, on behind me and the other... directly in front of me, seemingly calling out to me.

My body began to move towards the path in front of me, on it's own.

No matter how much tried to stop it, it kept moving, I was essentially a prisoner in my own body, and it was maddening!

Eventually I stopped moving in a cave room that was covered with familiar black and gold crystals.

Oh no...

There were human bones on the ground, thousands of them, along with a much larger set of dragon-like bones, were were moving, and holding up a squirming object in its claws.

I recognize the object, it's the old man from the bullhead.

I tried to shout but my lips refused to move, nor could I run to save the man, I could only stand there and watch as the man was torn apart by the bone dragon.

The man's screams filled my ears and a feeling of despair crept into my bones, as I knew I would be next.

Finally the man died, the pain finally being to much for his old body to handle, an object fell from his hand and stabbed into the ground, it was a longsword, the blade was black as night, and the blade was shaped like a military combat knife, complete with divots on the dull edge of the blade made for catching a different bladed weapon.

Engraved on the blade was the name Hrunting.

The dragon finally noticed my presence, it dropped the man and turned it's skeletal neck to face me.

_"So it seems that you've arrived, in spirit at least..."_ It hissed in my mind.

Like that I could speak again.

"What are you!?" I asked terrified.

The dragons skeleton made a combination of a hissing and a rattling sound, I knew it was laughing at me, which pissed me off.

_"I am a dragon, you pitiful Mongrel."_ It hissed, pissing me off even further.

"Yeah no shit!" I yelled.

The dragon paused and dropped it's bony head to my level.

I looked it in it's hollow black eyes, a shiver passed through my spine.

The dragon laughed again.

_"It has been some time since a Mongrel last spoke to me that way."_ It hissed, with a slight undertone of anger.

"Let me guess the last one either A. Killed you... B. was killed by you, or C. all of the above." I snarked with a raised eyebrow.

The dragon's black eyes seemed to swirl with malice, as it hissed a growl at me.

"Oh did this mongrel touch a nerve, you boniness?" I mocked.

It hissed again and this time the dust in the cave shuddered as if they were alive.

_"Watch your tongue Mongrel, or I will remove it!"_ It hissed.

"My name isn't Mongrel, Beast, It's Siegfried." I introduced with narrowed eyes.

The dragon paused at my name.

_"Siegfried? Interesting, no wonder I smell the blood of dragon's in your body, descendant of Sigurd."_ It hissed quizzically.

"Huh?" I say.

_"So you don't know then... then I don't see any point in explaining it to you, not when I will eventually kill you, it may not be today, but someday very soon... you will die by my claws. Farewell descendant of Sigurd, may you get strong enough to one day be a challenge for me."_ It hissed.

"What!?" I yell.

The dragon snaps it's head towards me jaws agape to eat me.

Then everything goes black.

**Real world**

I wake with a start, my memory of the dream starting to leave, until eventually I no longer remember what the dream was.

I look around the room to see that Cheri was still sleeping, then I check the time to see I still had another hour before I had to even wake up.

So I got up and went to the roof for a little morning practice.

I summoned Gram and Balmung and attached their sheaths to my back, then I drew them and settled into a stance.

My left leg was forward, with my right behind and slightly bent at the knee. Body turned at a slight angle, left arm and Balmung forward with Gram pointed to my right, parallel to the floor.

I closed my eyes and waited.

I snap my eyes open and slash with Gram, followed my a thrust from Balmung, then I spin and vertical slash with Gram, then I jump and crossslash with both swords, before I spin again while I slash with Gram upwards and Balmung to the left.

Then I stop and two squares made of a red Aura trail appear, one horizontal and the other vertical with me in the center, before they fade.

I exhale, letting the cold morning air mist my breath, before I settle back into the stance and do it all again.

I kept repeating the movements until my wake up alarm went off on my scroll.

Panting, I sheath my blades and store them in my glyphs, then I walk back to my room.

I open the door and see that Cheri was gone, but judging by the sounds of water in the bathroom, I'd say she's in the shower.

I decide to wait by sitting on my bed and doing maintenance on Fafnir. I also prepped dust crystals of different types in the dust containers, I have a feeling I'll need them today.

"Oh hey! You're back. Where'd you go? You weren't here when I woke up this morning. Something happen?" Cheri asked when she finished showering.

"Nah! Woke up and hour early, couldn't sleep, so I went to the roof for some training." I tell her.

"Huh? Why the roof? What are you a dust-ime protagonist or something?" Cheri asked with raised eye.

I just chuckle, not that far off actually.

Dust-ime is basically the Remnant version of Anime.

For some reason everything either is named a color or after dust, the former made sense, the later... not so much.

Anyways...

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" I laughed.

"Nah!" Cheri stuck her tongue out at me.

"Careful with that, or I might just pull it out." I teased.

Cheri clamped her hands over her protruding tongue, and mock glared at me.

A few seconds later we were both laughing.

After I collected myself I went to shower.

When I finished I got dressed, when I left the bathroom, Cheri was waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." I say.

"I know, but I figured since we live together we might as well walk to school together." Cheri said with a slight blush.

I blink then I put a teasing grin on my face.

"Ara ara, is little Cheri pulling the "childhood friends who live nearby" card on little ol' me!? I'm flattered Cheri but we're both still to young for that!" I teased.

"W-what!? No way! We're just friends you... you... BAKA!" Cheri stuttered, before she clamped her hands over mouth after the final word.

My eyes widen.

"TSUNDERE!" I yelled while I point at her.

"N-no I'm not!" Cheri stuttered.

"Yes you are! You said we were just friends then called me a baka! That's how you tell someone is a tsundere." I say, a lab coat and glassed, suddenly appearing on my body, as I explain.

"I'm not a tsundere!" Cheri hissed with a blush.

"Anger and a blush along with denial... the second sign of a tsundere..." I say with a sagely nod.

Cheri hisses again before she sighs and grabs my arm and pull me out the door roughly, the lab coat and glasses fly off my body from the force. Cheri then slams the door and begins to drag me to the elevator.

"Forcefully pulling of the one they are attracted to, to where they want to go, the third sign of a Tsundere." I mutter.

Several sleeping students woke to the loud shout of...

"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!!"

Cheri panted as I pressed my back to the elevator wall, terrified as I was, I still heard the shout of...

"YES YOU ARE!!"

"See even they agree." I said.

"Oh shut up!" Cheri hissed.

I chuckle.

"Ok ok fine. I'll stop now..." I say.

"Good." Cheri muttered, before she turned and walked out of the elevator.

I waited for a second I muttered.

"Tsundere."

Only to take a frying pan to the face, I don't even know where she got it from.

On the way to the school, which was a few blocks away Cheri and I noticed a crowd of students in the road.

"What's going on?" Cheri asked.

"I don't know, shall we find out?" I ask .

"Yeah." Cheri agrees and we run over to the crowd.

We get to the crowd and begin to push our way through.

Finally through, Cheri gasps at the sight.

I get through and my eyes widen.

The old man from the plane, he was ripped to shreds in a way that only a grimm or a predator could do.

His throat was torn out, his arms were punctured with bite marks, his shins were gone completely, leaving bloody stumps at his knees.

"What did this!?" Cheri asked with tears in her eyes.

I said nothing as I just stsred at the man, slowly my head began to hurt.

I clutched my head in pain which Cheri noticed.

"Hey are you ok?" Cheri asks with concern.

Before I could answer one of the students called out while pointing to something.

"Hey look there's something written here!"

We both look at the writing to see it was written in blood.

-I'LL BE WAITING DESCENDANT OF SIGURD-

My eyes widen as the pain in my head intensifies until I heard a snap in my head, and the memory of my dream came back to me.

Terror flooded my very being as I realized.

It was here...

Cheri snapped me out of my terror by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" She asks.

"No... I met this man yesterday... he was a former mantle soldier from the great war... he was a good man..." I tell her, but I will not tell her of the dragon, I refuse.

"Oh... I'm sorry that he died... in such a cruel way..." Cheri apologizes with pity in her tone.

"Don't be... you're not the one that killed him..." I said.

But I know what did, and that thing WILL pay!

Anger floods my being and in my reflection in the blood I saw my eyes flicker for a second... from red ... to silver.

**[A/N: Alright I figured this would be a good place to stop, now before you bombard me with questions about the dragon, and why Siegfried's eyes changed color. Well I'm not saying shit about the dragon yet. So I guess I could explain the eyes, the eyes are a side effect from Jacque's old family, name of which will be dragon related.****I won't say much as that would spoil the story, but Siegfried's will be like Yang's and change because of emotions, but with practice would be able to be changed at will, but he doesn't truely know of his family, on Jacque's side of the family, so this is hidden from him.****Oh and a new weapon for Siegfried will make it's appearance next chapter, it ****will be the default weapon for the vytal festival. Oh and before I forget... the mirror scene with the two figures they were my past incarnations, you know my older names before SiegfriedXIII took their places.****Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm working on new chapters for other stories, after this, so I hope you all are excited.****Anyway thats it from me!****Later!**


	3. Sanctum pt 3, Flight, Grimm and duels

**[A/N: Alright new chapter! Yay! So the idea for this chapter came to me in a dream... and got stuck because of a song... by Queen... Oh alright the song is don't stop me now... so yeah when I give the song prompt that's gonna me the song for the scene (*sigh*) now hopefully it'll leave me alone.**

**Anyways new weapon, and something else are gonna appear this chapter.**

**Oh and Fan-chan's not here while I'm writing this, Sundays and Mondays are her day off, so I'm stuck doing the Disclaimer... damn.**

**(*Disappears and reappears in a chibi form, with white hair and red eyes, basically a chibi Siegfried.*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the main character in this story, any OC's that appear were donated to me by other writers or readers, or were made by me!**** Any other references to other productions, like kingdom hearts, Type moon, and Sword art online are owned by their respective creators.**

**There happy!? On to the story! (*pulls out chibi versions of Gram and Balmung and cross slashes the air*)**

It's been almost two months since Cheri and I found the old man, who, according to the news, was named Wulf, no surname.

Since then I trained pretty much nonstop, at combat class I would train harder than the other students, who were all talking when they should be training, during lunch I would go to the the roof with my lunch eat it fast then train my sword skills, then when school was over I would go to the roof of the dorms and continue to train until I dropped, then get back up and do it again.

The only time I didn't train was during the dust experimenting classes, and forging classes, which were extracurricular classes, for the later at least.

During dust class I would secretly work on the gold and black dust, which after a powers test decided to call them Light and Void dust.

I would also work on something I've wanted to try for a while, fusing dust with ink, for a ... special... project, which I've already finished the dust ink, all that is needed is phase 2, which I will do today.

During forging class, I finished making Cheri her sniper rifle which I'll give her later, I've also been working on a new dust type weapon, a pair of projection gloves, I got the idea of them from Mark Zhang's SLVR trailers, but instead of a jacket I made them as a pair of dust sewn gloves, with an extra feature.

The gloves themselves were black, fingerless and formfitting, on the back of the gloves was a thin metal circular dust cartridge, which was removable, in the center of the circle was a steel colored dust crystal, it was one of my variations for stabilized hardlight dust, it was a fusion of earth dust, fire dust, titanium sand, and Hardlight dust, I call it SteelLight dust.

There were six other dust crystals, lightning, fire, earth, ice, wind, and each glove had a piece of the light and void dusts for the last one, light for the right glove and void for the left one.

At the bottom of the cartridge, near the wrist, are markings that look like circuits, they span from the bottom of the circle and continue to the palm of the hand and form the design of a sword glyph in the palms, the markings were pure non stabilized Hardlight dust, sown into the glove, they are was allows the projection to form.

The glyph wasn't for show either it was a focus point for my semblance, to allow for flexibility in the dust, that way I won't need to set a projection to each dust type, like in SLVR, I could just make what I want with each dust type. A rather strong weapon all together don't you think?

Now I'll admit I took most of the idea from SLVR but I enjoyed Fate stay night a lot in my last life so I made the gloves instead, as a way to simulate the tracing magecraft.

Overall I'm very satisfied with this weapon, plus it'll give me a way to disguise myself during the Vytal festival, I'd rather not get recognized by Weiss because she saw my longswords, I want her to find me only when the time is right.

Anyways, when I wasn't training, which was usually during the weekend, I went on those "missions" for Ironwood, and have earned a good reputation in Mantle among the women... mostly the mothers, seriously they're thirsty... it actually made me feel very sorry for Jaune's future self.

I was actually on my way back from my latest mission when I remembered I had something to do in Mantle.

I walk down the dark streets, making my way to a nearby building.

I looked at the sign it read.

_Mantle Aura Tattoos_

It was a shop used my huntsman mostly, but huntsman in training sometimes use it, the Tattoos were made with special ink that allowed for easier aura channeling, in fact it could allow for aura to extend away from the body without needing an aura manipulation semblance, like Jaune's.

This was the reason for me making the dust ink, for an Aura Tattoo.

Oh I just remembered! I never said what type of dust I used for the Ink did I? Well the dust I used for the main ink, which is black, are Gravity, Photon dust (the Hardlight dust used with Fafnir) and wind dust, oh and a pint of my blood, which was surprisingly easy to get.

I have ink for each of the same dust types too. And I have a design all drawn out for the machine.

Yes, a machine is going to be applying the ink, what you think a normal person could break through aura and fuse aura and ink together? Hell no!

I walk into the tattoo parlor and wait, I've had an appointment set up before hand, now all I have to do is wait.

"Is there a Siegfried here?" the machine operator asked the lobby.

"Here..." I say as I stood up and handed the man the money, ink, tattoo design and my Identification.

"Alright then, where do you want it?" The man asked, not shocked that a 13 year old is getting a tattoo, this is Mantle after all.

"On my back, shoulder blade area." I said.

The man nodded and began to type in my height and where the tattoo was going, and place my design into what looked like a scanner, into the Machine, and insert my ink into the machine's needle.

"Please lay face down on the bench." the man asked.

I do as told and as soon as I get on the high tech bench I could feel my aura being drained into the Machine and into the ink and needle.

The machine began to apply the ink and I held myself back from screaming by gritting my teeth, it was my first tattoo after all.

I eventually got used to the pain and relaxed.

Finally the needle peeled away from my skin and I heard the sound of a picture being taking.

"Please get off the table and review the photo." The man droned bored.

I did so and my aura returned, I then looked at the Photo and grinned at the image.

The image was my personal glyph, a circle with a dragon's head in the center, it reminded me of Natsu's magic circle from fairy tail, but black and the dragon had a third eye, each eyes was a different color than the black ink, the left eye (on my left) was dark purple color, for the gravity ink, the right eye was light green for the wind ink, and the third eye was a whitish blue color for the Photon ink. And outside the circle were a pair of folded dragonic wings reaching to my shoulders and down my back ending just barely under the Glyph.

I turned to the Operator and gave him a grin with a thumbs up.

The operator cracked a grin before I put my shirt and jacket on and left.

I made my way for the flight station and almost took the transport back to Argus, when I decide to test my new tattoo.

I channel Aura into the tattoo.

Dragon wings made of aura and dust burst from the glyph on my back, and I begin to float a few inches off the ground.

It took a few seconds to get used to the feeling of floating but eventually I did.

I grin and pull out my scroll and after a few seconds a song began to play.

**Play: Don't Stop Me Now- Queen**** (on repeat if needed)**

I use my aura to move the wings causing me to move fowards.

I stop the movement and angle myself towards Argus, and a glyph appears behind me I place my feet on it in a three point contact crouch my new wings spread out above me.

I grin wide and push off the glyph while simultaneously forcing my wings down creating a gust of wind. I soar into the sky and towards Argus.

I'm having the time of my life, who knew flying could feel so freeing?!

It feels like the stress from the past couple months just melted right off me.

I laugh hysterically as I fly out of Mantle and over the Ocean.

I angle myself towards the sea and fly just above the water. I stick my hand out and touch the sea creating a mist before I angle upwards back to my original altitude, which was about 40 yards above sea level.

I can see Argus off in the distance, I can also see the transport a few kilometers away, using a burst of speed I fly near the transport, side by side.

A kid around 8 and his family see me and gape at me, I just grinned and wave.

The parents dumbly wave back while the kid grins and waves back excitedly.

I give two finger salute to the kid before I speed my way past the transport, giving the pilots a heart attack.

I was almost to Argus, when I notice several thousand flying black shapes making their way to the transport.

I turn to look back and see that the transport was being attacked by lesser Drake, a weak but plentiful wyvern Grimm.

Unfortunately I left my swords in the dorm before I left to mantle, the only weapon I have are my projection gloves, which are untested.

Well no time like the present right?

I speed towards the Transport and plant both my feet on an unsuspecting Drake, sending it crashing into the sea.

I land on top the transport, and activate my gloves, using the light and void dust I project a familiar pair of dao swords, Kanshou and Bakuya.

The Grimm seemed to shrink back the the sight of the dust blades, probably because of what the dust types did to Grimm.

The Grimm's sudden fright didn't last long as one, very stupid, drake roared and attacked head on

I side stepped right of the Grimm and slashed with the black sword, cutting of it's head, the Grimm essence was absorbed into the black crystal on my glove.

The other grimm suddenly appeared enraged, probably Salem is looking through them.

The Grimm swarmed together and attacked.

Using my wings I jumped off the transport roof and flew a slight distance away from the transport.

I didn't know it at the time but I was in clear view of the passengers, including the kid from before.

The Grimm swarmed me and I began to cut them down, my swords absorbing and vaporizing and Grimm they came in contact with.

I've taken about 100 of the drakes down, but there are still thousands left.

I need to take them out in one shot.

Before I could project a new weapon, something catches my eye.

While I mused the Grimm began to swarm together, and each individual grimm lost their form becoming nothing but a black mud like substance that eventually fused together.

And in place of several thousands of small harmless Drakes flew a fucking Grimm Dragon Wyvern type.

What the Hell Salem, bringing out a fucking grimm dragon just for me?!

Now that I think about it, it's probably for the light and void dust, they're rather similar to the Brother's powers, you know light and dark the whole shebang.

Anyways... How the Hell am I supposed to defeat a Grimm Dragon, alone, it took Ruby using her eyes to kill this thing, and that was an accident caused by rampant emotions.

But then again Ruby didn't have dust that completely obliterates Grimm just by touching it.

I guess I could try _that_... but would it be enough.

Only one way to find out.

I fly back to the the transport and land on the wing, I need a stable foothold for this.

I project a large black bow, in my left hand, and hold my right out.

The dust cartridge on my glove begins to spin rapidly as the Hardlight circuits on the glove glow the colors of all the dust in the cartridge.

And a sword appears, one shaped more like a drill than a blade.

I notch the sword in the bow, and my dragon glyph appears on the guard and when I drew the sword back the glyph changed the sword into an arrow.

I channel my red aura into the arrow and a crimson-ish light forms from the arrow.

I take a breath and release the arrow with a shout.

"Caladbolg!"

The arrow shoots forward towards the Grimm Dragon.

The Dragon opened it's mouth to roar only to take an arrow to the throat!

The arrow detonates and vaporized the entire dragon.

**End Song.**

"HOLY SHIT!!" I shout at the dissolving remains of the dragon.

I look at the remains then my hand... back to the dragon then the hand again, before I paled.

I think I'm done making myself any weapons for a long time, I'll just build weapons for others instead, that was just seriously OP as fuck.

I fly toward the remains and look around for any surviving Grimm, but when the Void dust finished absorbing the essence I found no Grimm just empty air.

I look to the transport and saw the passengers staring at me in awe, I smiled sheepishly and waved and flew off leaving a trail of red aura behind me.

I fly back to the dorm and land on the roof.

I sit down and stare at my right glove, all the non light dust was used up by the Caladbolg replica.

I'll have to refill them later.

I noticed the light crystal was shining at a lower level, but was still there, so maybe if it stops shining it'll dissolve?

It seems that the wings also take a lot of aura to use for as long as I did.

(*sigh*)

I stand up and walk down to my dorm room.

I open the door to my room to see Cheri on her bed reading a book, ninjas of love to be exact.

"Huh didn't take you for the type to read smut books" I say.

In the distance I hear a familiar voice.

"IT'S NOT SMUT IT'S ART!!"

Holy shit! Was that Blake!?

Cheri blushed and hid the book.

"It's not smut!" She hissed.

"Whatever you say kitty cat, whatever you say..." I laugh, slightly tired, which Cheri noticed.

"Tired from your mission?" Cheri asked.

"Yeah, something like that..." I say as a plop onto my bed.

"Fight some Grimm?" She asked.

I bolted upwards.

"How did you know?!" I asked

"A little birdy told me... the same birdy that is currently showing a video to everybody in Remnant, that a mysterious flying boy killed a Grimm dragon while trying to protect a Atlas transport!!" Cheri shouted at me.

I held my head down, like a child being scolded.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"For?" Cheri said.

"For taking on a Grimm dragon alone... without aid from a huntsman." I said, dejected... thank you acting skills

"Good." Cheri nodded.

I perked up a bit.

"Now you can tell me... HOW THE FUCK WERE YOU FLYING!!" Cheri said while shaking me.

"Hehe umm... well I think it's better if I showed you." I said.

"Huh ok sure." Cheri said.

I stand up and take off my jacket and shirt, which caused Cheri to blush and stutter.

"W-what are you doing!?" She stuttered.

"Oh shut up and look!" I sighed.

I turn around to show her my back, and tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?" Cheri asked confused.

"It's an Aura Tattoo..." I said.

"oh... what does it do?" she asked

"It's mainly used as a focus for aura manipulation, it allows things like creating an arm of aura to be possible with out an aura manipulation semblance." I explain.

"Woah really!?" she asked

I channel aura into my tattoo and my wings appear again.

"Woah!" She said.

"Wait, aura wouldn't be enough to make you fly! What else did you use to do that?" She asked.

I chuckle and say one word.

"Dust."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I mixed dust in with the Ink to make Dust Ink. The Black ink is a mixture of my Photon dust, Gravity dust and wind dust. and the other three colors in the eyes are ink for each type of dust used in the black ink." I begin

Cheri listens with slight awe.

"The Gravity dust allows me to float, the wind allows me to move higher than a few inches off the ground, and the Photon dust allows my wings to be more stable and physical, for steering, I can manipulate my Aura using the glyph of the tattoo to actually move my wings." I prove this by booping her nose with my right wing.

She waved it off and looked at me again.

"That must take a lot of Aura." she said

"Yeah it does. But I'll get used to it eventually. But hey on the bright side, we'll never be late for school again" I said with a grin.

"Yeah if we're late you could just fly me there." Cheri laughed.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"You showered yet?" I asked feeling sweatty from my fight.

"Yup! All yours buddy!" Cheri said with a grin.

"Nice!" I said and I race to the bathroom with a clean pair of clothes.

I was about to go into the shower, when I remembered something.

I poke my head out of the bathroom and say.

"Hey Cheri! I have something for you under bed, go ahead and grab it while I shower, it's in the long black box."

"Ok?" Cheri said unsure.

"Great, bye!" I say and pop my head back into the bathroom.

While I shower I hear the sound of a very girly squeal.

"I guess she liked it..." I mutter, with a grin.

After I finished showering I got dressed and went into the room, where I was bombarded with thanks and hugs.

I told her that it was dust forged so it would rarely need dust rounds, but she didn't care she was to busy drooling over the Ultima Ratio Hecate II, or Hecate for short.

After eating, and more of her fangirling over her sniper rifle we eventually went to sleep for tomorrow which was a school day.

**The next day.**

Cheri and I went to school together like always only difference was her new Hecate II on her back.

I asked her to keep the tattoo a secret, same with my Projection Gloves, which I've called Blade Works.

She agreed, but said I had to buy dinner tonight

Luckily Ironwood pays me for those missions he has me do.

When we got to school we went our separate ways, each of us going to our classrooms.

I sat in the back like always and waited for the rest of the class.

The other students came in while watching a video on their scrolls.

"Wow! I can't believe it, this is awesome!" a random rich kid shouted.

"Yeah, it's like a Dust-ime, but real, is that what being a huntsman is like?" another random rich kid.

What the hell are they watching?

"No way! This guy's a kid no way he's a huntsman!" a snooty rich kid denied.

"Shut up idiot! I never said he was!" the second rich kid shouted.

Seriously! What the hell are they watching?!

Luckily I didn't have to ask as Cardin came sprinting towards me.

He put his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey Schnee! Take a look at this!" he says.

He shows me his scroll on it was a video, my eyes bugged out at the video.

It was my fight with the Drakes and the eventual Grimm dragon.

Apparently someone wss recording, luckily the quality was so bad that my face was blurred to the point it wasn't recognizable, same with Caladbolg, the red energy from it caused to much interference with the camera.

"So what do you think?" Cardin asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"About the video!" Cardin shouted.

"Oh! Yeah it's pretty poor quality. But other than that it's pretty awesome." I say pretending.

"What? Oh yeah I guess you're right." Cardin muttered.

Cardin was about to continue, but Mr. Grey walked in, and took attendance.

Afterwards Mr Grey began to speak.

"All right class I hope you're ready for our field trip today!" He said.

"Yeah!" the class shouted in excitement.

Oh yeah I forgot, today the second years classes are going to Atlas for a field trip, the male and female classes are going together, which was bad for me, but luckily we don't have to wear our uniforms on this field trip, so I can wear a different coat than normal, something to hide my identity from Weiss, I'll be sure to tell Mr Grey who I am before hand.

"Alright class before we get on the school transport, I'm sure you want to change out of these stuffy uniforms" Mr Grey laughed.

The entire class agrees and we go to get changed.

My new jacket is just the Organization XIII coat from Kingdom Hearts, it doesn't have the shadow masking effect... yet, but the hood should be enough to hide myself from Weiss.

Underneath the coat I have my black combat books, black pants and shirt.

I have my Blade Works on, my longswords were stored in a glyph, with Fafnir and AMP XIII holstered on either side, under my coat.

I went back to the classroom where all of the students were talking excitedly.

I walked to Mr. Grey who was still in his teachers uniform.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey." I said.

"Hmm? I see you have a new jacket, Mr Schnee. Is something wrong?" Mr Grey asked.

"No I just thought I should tell you that my sister Weiss and I had a recent falling out, she and I have decided to not speak nor see each other for a long time... so I'll be keeping my hood up while we are near the girl's class." I tell the teacher.

"I see, since this is a personal matter, I will stay out of it. I appreciate you telling me the situation before hand, and I hope you and your sister make up as soon possible." Mr Grey said.

I nod and walk back to my seat and put my hood up, shadowing my face a bit.

With my dark clothing and shadowed face I was a pretty intimidating figure, probably why no one approached me.

Oh well fine with me, social interaction isn't my thing anyways.

Mr Grey led us to the school transport once all the students returned.

Looking through the crowd of female students I saw Cheri and made my way to her.

"Yo Cheri!" I say with a hand in the air, casually not high up.

"Huh? Do I know you?" She asked.

(*sigh*)

I lift my hood up a bit to show her my face, and she recognizes me.

"Oh Sieg-mmph"

I put my hand on her mouth when I noticed Weiss within earshot.

I point to Weiss, then put a finger on my lips, and Cheri nodds, completely understanding.

"Good." I let go of her.

"You know you can't avoid her forever." Cheri states.

"I'm not avoiding her, I know exactly when I will need to talk to her, which isn't anytime soon." I say seriously.

"So your avoiding her until then?" Cheri asks.

"Yes!" I say.

"So you are avoiding her!" Cheri pointed out.

"Yes! No... ok fine... I'm avoiding her, happy now?" I admit.

"Immensely!" Cheri says with a cheeky grin.

(*sigh*)

"Whatever..." I pout.

The teachers of both classes steer the classes into the transport and after a few seconds we take off towards Atlas.

The trip there was long and boring, I was half tempted to just jump out a window and fly there myself, but decided against it when Cheri gave me _the look_ and instantly I knew I was whipped.

So I decided to just sit down and relax, maybe take a nap, it would take a couple hours just to get to Atlas and about 30 minutes from the air station to the academy.

So I had some time to kill, but nothing to do but sleep.

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**Dreamscape:**

It's dark... I can't see anything!

A deep sound soon reaches my ears, a mix of a hissing and rattling, it was a sound I remember well, it was laughter.

Terror grips my heart as I frantically twist and turn to find the source in the darkness, but it seems to come from everywhere at once.

I hear movement behind me and whirl around to the source, only to see two golden lights in front of me.

No... those weren't lights, those were _eyes_ made of golden crystals.

I take a step back.

Fast as lightning a black crystal maw opened to reveal golden crystals coating razor sharp teeth, and lunges at me.

There's darkness once more and words enter my head.

**"You will be mine soon Descendant of Sigurd... very soon."**

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly, which startled Cheri who had been sitting next to me.

I breathe heavily and look around to see where I am, still on the Transport to Atlas, definitely not in a dark cave with an evil crystal covered bone dragon, nope, nuh uh, not me, never!

"Nightmare?" Cheri asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cheri asked.

"No..." I muttered.

Boy am I glad for this hood, I don't want her to see how pale I am right now...

"Ok... but if you change your mind, I'm here for you." Cheri says with a hand on shoulder.

"Thanks... that means a lot..." I say, slightly more calm than before.

The rest of the students didn't seem to notice nor care about our conversation, that was fine with me.

I look out the window to see Atlas, about 20 minutes away.

So I sit back down with Cheri and try to relax, but I was still a bit shaken from the nightmare.

20 minutes later the transport arrived in the Atlas Air Field, where we exit and board an Academy air ship and continue to the academy.

Atlas Academy, a school for huntsman and military alike, it's basically a large military base with separate barracks for huntsman and Atlas soldiers. They go through the same physical training, but the only difference was that soldiers were taught to obey, not think unless needed. The huntsmen in training were taught effective ways to combat Grimm, such as weakness' and how to exploit them. During combat drills, the Soldiers wear issued Atlas combat armor, the Huntsmen in training wear their preferred combat attire.

Both were there to learn to fight and save lives, but there was a lot of discrimination between the Huntsmen and Soldiers of Atlas Academy, from what I see anyways as we were toured around the school, by a Graduating Huntress, who just so happened to be my sister, Winter.

As Winter led us around the Academy, I saw the Soldiers sending dirty looks to the Huntsmen in training, who were openly mocking the Soldiers.

Winter noticed as well, judging from the look of distaste she had for the Huntsmen's actions, but she led us on through the school ignoring the outside influences.

Eventually we came across a trio of human huntsman bullying a Faunus huntsman, who had Donkey ears.

"Haha! Well good morning Jack, heard you were being an Ass as usual." The idiots laughed as they pulled on the poor Faunus' ears.

"My names not Jack! And stop it that hurts!" The Faunus shouts in pain.

"Like anybody cares Jack Ass, hahaha!" The three idiots laughed, several racist Sanctum students also laughed.

Winter was about to silence the class, but before she could I spoke up.

"Pathetic... to think trash like you three could be allowed to be huntsman" I said in an even tone, yet dispite the laughing everyone heard me.

The room was silent as the students stared at my shrouded self.

Winter had her eyes on me, obviously knowing it was me.

"What was that you little punk!?" the leader of the trio shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you didn't hear me, does retarded and deft run in all your families?" I ask in an amused tone.

Their faces turned red with anger and embarrassment, as several of my class laughed at my insults.

"I dare you to come here an say that again shrimp!" the leader shouts.

I stare at him for a second before I shrug and walk over to them.

I stop directly infront of him and stop, I look up into his eyes.

"Does retarded and deft run in all your families?" I say very slowly, like talking to a child.

The leader's fist tightens and he punches, only for Winter to catch it.

"That's enough!" Winter stated.

"Piss off Schnee! This brat called me deft!" He shouted.

"And retarded..." I said.

"Yeah that too!" the idiot said.

"That is true but you have no business attacking a child, even if the child was being impertinent." Winter glanced at me at the last word, to which I just shrug.

"This brat is gonna pay whether you like it or not Schnee!" the idiot shouted.

"Then how about you settle it in the arena?" a familiar voice asked.

We turn to see General Ironwood himself, arms behind his back walking towards us.

"General Ironwood, sir. Good morning!" the idiot trio saluted the General.

"At ease men..."

Then idiots relaxed.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Ironwood asked

"Sir, this student from Sanctum insulted us and our familied by calling us retarded and deft." The student sair.

"I see..." The General said, before he turned to me.

"And why did you do that?" The General asked curious.

"These idiots were insulting a fellow student while potentially damaging a valuable part of his body. I called them pathetic and they asked me to repeat." I said gesturing to the Donkey Faunus who was holding his ears.

"I see, while I can understand your motive, you should still be polite to them. They are Huntsmen in training." Ironwood said.

"With all due respect General, I'm only polite to those I have a high respect for." I say the same words from when I first met Ironwood.

His eyes widen in recognition at my words, before a twinkle of amusement enter his eyes.

"I see, then the only way to settle this is in a duel." Ironwood said.

"General Ironwood sir, he's only a child, these three are Huntsmen in training, he won't even stand a chance." Winter tried to prevent the fight, aww how sweet of her!

"Clearly you've never seen him fight." Ironwood muttered, just loud enough for me and Winter to hear.

"I'll be fine..." I mutter to her.

"I accept the dual if these dunder heads do." I said to Ironwood.

"Yeah, we accept brat!" They all shout.

"Ah then who will fight the boy?" Ironwood asked.

"Huh?" the idiot trio said.

"Dumbasses..." I mutter.

"Who will represent the three of you for this _one on one_ match?" Ironwood asked again, this time slower for the idiots.

The leader immediately stepped forward and volunteered.

"I will sir!" He said with a fist on his chest.

"Good now, Mrs. Schnee please escort the students to the arena, combatants gear up and get ready, this issue will be resolved now!" Ironwood said before he turned away and walked toward the arena.

I followed the man to the arena and waited for the idiot leader to change.

"I didn't recognize you at first Siegfried." Ironwood said.

"Good that means Weiss won't either." I say.

"You're avoiding her?" Ironwood asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She and I have a promise, I gave her something, I told her to return it when she truly no longer feels alone..." I tell him.

"Oh? And when will this be?" Ironwood asked.

"She plans to go to Beacon, hopefully she'll make some true friends there, who will become family to her." I say.

"Hmm..." Ironwood thought.

Oh look the idiot leader finally showed up!

I walked to the ring center, with Ironwood.

"Are the fighters ready?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir!" idiot said.

"Hn..." I said.

"Then begin!" Iron shouted.

The two of us jumped to opposite sided of the ring.

"Hehehe! Hey brat if you get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness, maybe, just maybe I'll kill you quickly." The idiot said.

I ignored him and took the time he spoke to Analyze him.

His weapon is a greatsword, that reminds me of the sawed nose on a swordfish but it is wider and has a gun barrel on eitherside of the blade. It had a dust cartridge in the guard, similar to a shotgun, definitely for the barrels.

The guard was a motorcycle handle brake, which acted as the trigger for the shotgun. Overall he was definitely compensating.

When he finished talking, I projected a pair of swords, using the light and void dust, these weren't Kanshou and Bakuya, they were Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Roxas' keyblades, well dust imitations at least.

I figured I might as well commit to my look, so I might as well use those two blades.

The idiot looked shocked at my Projections but shrugged it off and charged.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 2 ost 13th struggle.**

When he reached me he swung his sword with surprising speed, but I easily dodged.

His sword hit the ring floor and lodged itself in it.

I use this opportunity to advance.

Dragging the tip of my blades on the floor, like Roxas does, I charge the idiot, who managed to free his sword, and swung it wildly at my approach.

I duck under the sword and swipe with Oathkeeper (right sword) and take a heavy chunk of his Aura.

For a second I felt something be absorbed by Oathkeeper, and the gold crystal on my glove glows noticeably brighter.

Because of my distraction I ended up taking a boot to the chest.

I was pushed back a bit, before I charged, again dragging my swords on the ground.

He getts ready to counter attack, but I surprise him by throwing Oblivion at him while I charge.

He knocks it away but leaves himself open to Oathkeeper, which again took out another chunk of his aura, leaving him just above yellow.

Again something was absorbed into the gold crystal.

I wasn't sure at first, but I'm pretty sure that the light dust absorbed the aura from the idiot, judging by the glow. Like how the Void absorbs Grimm essence to recharge.

If I'm right then I probably have the best weapon against a human being, yeah definitely keeping this from Ironwood until further notice.

Anyways, after my attack with Oathkeeper I slide between his legs, I could have punched his balls but not even I'm that cruel.

Returning to my feet I spin and hit him again sending him into the yellow, then I jump and catch Oblivion.

While I was airborn, Idiot swung his sword at me, and because I am not using my glyphs or wings I can't right myself, so he hits me, sending me flying in a way I don't enjoy.

From that his alone he sent me from nearly full Aura to just barely above yellow.

Can't take another hit like that again.

The idiot's eyes narrow in concentration, and earth dust flashed on his clothes creating a suit of rock armor and a stone shield.

"What the..." I muttered.

"Like it brat?! It's my semblance, rock manipulation, I can control any type of rock, and that includes earth dust!" The idiot explained.

So he's a tank then, that explains why he's so dumb, probably took to many hits to the head.

I don't say anything and charge again, only for him to block my blades with his shield.

"Ha! That won't work brat! This shields made of of Granite and Diamond! The two hardest rocks on Remnant!" Idiot laughed.

Tch, my current blades won't be enough to break that... but I know something that might.

I jump to the other side of the ring and dismiss my blades, the crystals absorbing them beck into themselves.

"What? Giving up brat?!" Idiot laughed.

**Change theme: Chunin exams Sasuke Vs Gaara.**

"You talk to much." I said.

My Blade Works cartridge changed to lightning on both gloves.

I grip my right wrist and channel my aura, lightning sparks on my gloves and soon my entire forearm is covered by lightning, with my hand at the center.

I place a time glyph on my eyes, causing an eery yellow glow to be seen under my hood.

I move my left arm up to my shoulder while slowly swinging my right to the side, then I charged him.

Lightning tears up the ground as I sprint towards him, a yellow glow trailing from my eyes.

"It's useless, that pathetic lightning won't even scratch my shield or my armor!" The idiot shouted arrogantly, raising his shield.

As soon as I'm in reach I thrust my lightning covered hand towards the shield.

It was a stalemate for a few seconds, until a deafening crack was heard, and the Shield shattered like glass, sending chunks of rock flying.

Time slowed between us as the Idiot looked at me in shock, it was during this time he notice the glyph in my eyes.

"You're a Schn-" I interrupted him with a shout.

"CHIDORI!"

Time resumed and my attack impacted the Idiot's armor, shattering it and his aura completely.

He screamed in pain as the electric blade pierced his shoulder, intentionally hit, so as not to kill him, eventually he passed out.

**End Song**

I canceled the attack and grabbed him before he could fall.

Hey, he's an idiot but, it was a surprisingly good fight, the least I could do was set him down gently on the floor, even if he was arrogant with his defensive capabilities.

"Winner by knock out and Aura-" Ironwood began.

"Sir I'd like to keep my name a secret, I'd rather not deal with the questions and future challenges from my classmates." I asked.

Of course Ironwood knew the real reason.

"Very well, then what should I call you?" Ironwood asked.

"XIII..." I state.

"Alright then... XIII is the winner of this match." Ironwood said.

Normally the class would complain about the lack of identity, but they seemed to be in shock that a second year combat prep student beat a huntsman in training.

The medical team came and patched up the Idiot, who regained consciousness and stared at me for a while.

"Why does someone of your strength and standing defend those filthy faunus?" The idiot asked curious.

"I don't have anything against the faunus, they're alive that's enough for me... why are you so cruel to them?" I ask, there has to be a reason.

"My grandfather... two months ago my Grandfather who was a great war veteran, was brutally murdered by an animal!" The idiot shouted.

Several faunus began to whisper amongst themselves, Cheri's eyes widen.

"two months ago...? Is your grandfather by any chance named Wulf?" I ask.

"Yes? How did you-?"

"I can say for certain that he wasn't killed by a faunus." I interrupt.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I met him two months ago on a transport from Atlas to Argus. He was begging for money, so I gave him some... we sat down for a while and talked about the war... he also told me that something had been hunting him since he encountered it during the war... something dark. Something absolutely terrifying, to the point it shouldn't even exist." I gave an edited version of the story to the boy, fear clear in my voice.

"What? How would you know how terrifying it is...?" the teen asked.

"I've already seen it..." I say with a haunted tone.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It chooses targets via the knowledge that it exists, you should be fine because I haven't told you exactly what it is. That's where you're grandfather made his mistake." I say.

"What?"

"He told me about it, what it was... and it killed him for it. And now it's after me..." I whispered to the boy.

The teen looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

"But... I swear... I will kill that thing... once and for all..." I turn and walk away leaving the poor teen to wallow in his sorrows.

General Ironwood heard the conversation, and motioned for me to follow him.

He took me to his office, and locked the door behind us.

"What you said to Mr Leif... is it true?" Ironwood asked.

I take my hood off and look him straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir it is... and at the risk of endangering you and my own life of course, I will not tell you, but I will give you two hints... but if you figure it out do not say it's name! That is the catalyst, names equals knowledge of the creatures and knowledge is power, say it's name and it will appear." I say with extreme caution.

Ironwood nods.

I summon my personal glyph in front of him, he stares at it for a bit.

"That was the first hint... now for the last one... General Ironwood... what's your favorite fairytale?" I ask using code for the inner circle.

His eyes widen at my question before he narrows them at me.

"You know about magic?" He demanded.

"After seeing this thing it wasn't hard to figure out, if this creature is real then why not magic?" I half-truthed.

Ironwood looks at the glyph again, analysing it's appearance, before his eyes widen.

"Figure it out?" I ask.

He nods.

"Good. Remember don't speak it's name. Not yet anyways."

"Yet?" Ironwood asked.

"Not until I'm ready to kill that monster!" I growl.

Ironwood looked surprised by my anger, but nodded.

"Whenever you're ready just call me and tell me when." Ironwood offered.

"Thank you General... It's nice to know that someone can finally help me with this problem." I said, perhaps I can finally be at ease for a bit.

"Anytime, but due to your knowledge of magic, I might send you on missions related to magic." Ironwood states.

"Fine with me." I say.

"Great! Of course since I run Sanctum academy and Atlas, I will make appropriate arrangements whenever you are required to leave." Ironwood informs me.

"I've already memorized the second year courses and most of the Third, and the tests are the only thing that matter to our grades, as long as I don't miss a test I should be fine in terms of school." I say.

"Very well, I'll try to arrange for days to take the tests early, before I send you on your mission." Ironwood says.

"That should be fine." I agree.

"Oh and by the way... how exactly did you learn to fly?" Ironwood asks.

I faceplant.

"You saw the video?" I ask.

"I'm not that old you know, I go on dust-tube when I want to relax, so imagine my surprise when I see one of my wards flying and fighting an S-class Grimm, alone! Let alone one shot the damn thing!" Ironwood says with his brow twitching.

"Ummmm... aura tattoo?" I say sheepishly.

"Prove it." He demands.

I shrug and take off my coat and shirt to show him the Tattoo, I explained that I used a special ink, made from blood and different dust types, along with the functions of the dust for the wings.

I also summon the wings themselves, so he could get a look at them.

"Incredible!"

"Yeah but I have to use the glyph on the tattoo to control the wings. And it costs a lot of Aura... for now." I explain.

"I see, is it possible to recreate this with technology?" He asked.

I just shrugged.

"With the materials I could try. But I'm short on strong materials and I'd need a lot of dust to try." I say.

"Hmm... this weekend, instead of missions, go to this Address... There's someone there who you should work with on this." Ironwood says as he sends an address to my Scroll.

"Now you should get back to your class. They should be almost done with the tour."

I nod and leave.

I rejoin up with the class and am immediately assaulted by questions from the students.

I struggle but I manage to ignore them.

I feel eyes on my and turn to see a very angry Cheri, who had a malicious aura, not the energy, around her.

I nervously back away to disappear into the crowd, only for her to grab me and proceed to drag me into the Transport back to Argus.

After school I got a severe tongue lashing from Cheri, well it was mostly her calling me a Baka over and over again.

I ended up going out and paying for a nice dinner, again, as an apology.

In the end she thanked me for standing up for the faunus kind, called me a Baka again, showered then went to sleep.

Yep she's definitely a Tsundere.

**[A/N: yay finished with this chapter! Now I know that the wings are a interesting touch, but I based them off of the wings in the SAO: ALO arc. well... that and I couldn't create an SAO based (mostly) OC with out the wings! It just ain't right.**

**Also if you think Siegfried's a little too OP... well think of this, he has to fight a fucking DRAGON! nuff said.**

**Also what do you all think of the Blade Works, projection gloves?**

**And we will see more of Leif, who was based off of Wiglef from the Beowulf legend, he was the only Thane of Beowulf's to fight the dragon with him and was the one who dealt the final blow, did a little research while thinking of a name for Leif, aka the Idiot.**

**Anyways we will see more of Leif in the future, I didn't create a character, give him a backstory, his own weapon and an emotional baggage, just to discard him and never use him again! That would be stupid.**

**Also I understand how offensive the word retard can be, and I want to let you all know I did mean to offend anybody, but if you did... whoops?**

**So that's is for now! Fan-chan should be back soon!**

**Finally I can get out of this Chibi form!**

**(*grunts with effort, but nothing happens*)**

**Huh?**

**(*Tries again, but nothing*)**

**Uh oh... I think I'm stuck!**


	4. Sanctum pt4 Of Robots and Relatives,edit

**[A/N: So I started writing this just after I watched the newest episode (9) of Rwby v7. And let me tell you, when I saw those small Grimm dragons, I laughed my ass off, because aside from the forelimbs, those were how I pictured my Grimm Drakes, you know the ones that became a full Grimm dragon, so let it be known, my Grimm Drakes are a smaller, about the size of an adult Rottweiler, version of those, which for the sake of a name to the face I will call Lindwyrms, (at least in Author notes, still trying to keep the universe Canon with my own Additions not changes to things already there), seeing as I have no Idea what they are actually called. If anybody does know then please tell me.**

**Anyways this will have a Character Bio for Siegfried and Cheri at the end****, I'll have a separate document for the Characters Bio, which I will update when a new character story relevant character pops up, like a teammate, I'll just Copy and Paste the info from that document onto this one that way I don't have to look back at previous chapters each time I want to add more to the Bio**.** Which I will do anytime more info is given during the story**.

**Anyways, I guess this chapter will feature a bit about Jacque's family and their history, as well as how Jacque stands in their family. Of course, there will be more on that address Ironwood gave Siegfried first.**

**Also Fan-chan is back!! So now I don't have to do my own Disclaimers! Speaking of which... HIT IT!**

**Disclaimer: M-Me no own, me just fan... fwooosh...**

Several days after my chat with Ironwood about the dragon, and receiving the address, I make my way through Mantle towards said address, I'm wearing my civilian clothes which are just a black and red version of KH3 Riku's clothing.

Wait... I know this street. Ooh boy...

It seems that the good General has set me up to get help from the one the only Prof. Polendina himself!

Great just great... that means I'll probably be around that Penelope chick more often... still confused about her, is she a robot this time... or is she real, if the later then... will she become a robot in the future.

I have no idea, seeing as she was brought to life using pieces of Prof. Polendina's own aura, which was the reason he is in a "wheel" chair in canon...

Hey wait! That's it, if Prof P. isn't in his chair that means that Penelope is human, if not that means Penny was around for a while before canon started. It's a simple way to solve this conundrum.

Anyways.

I'm at the door of Prof P's workshop, where he likes to keep a low profile.

(*Knock knock knock!*)

What? It's rude to just walk into someone elses building, at least knock.

"Yes?" An old but chipper voice resounds from a small speaker on the door.

"Hello! This is Siegfried! I was sent by General Ironwood." I call out.

"Hmm the General... ah yes, I remember! Come in, come in!" the voice says.

I open the door and notice that the air smells like metal, oil, and a fireplace, a wierd combination, but in a cozy way.

"So you're the one Ironwood sent! Hmm... I expected someone a little older." Pietro says.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I say as I turn to see the man.

"I'm sure you do." Pietro laughed.

Pietro is a darkskinned man with grey hair, he sat in his iconic chair, meaning Penelope is in fact Penny.

Huh... she seemed more human when we fought at the start of the school year, wonder what changed?

"So what did the General wish of me?" Pietro asks, while sipping on a cup of hot tea.

"Oh! He wants me to recreate something I created using my semblance and an aura tattoo." I say.

"What did you create?" Pietro leaned forward a bit.

I turn around and summon my wings.

(*shatter*)

I quickly turn to see Pietro had dropped his tea cup, which promptly shattered on impact.

"Sir!? Are you alright?" I ask concerned.

"Those wings!" Pietro said with awe.

"Huh?" I blink.

"How?" Pietro breathed.

"Huh?" I blink again.

"An old friend of mine and I tried to create similar phenomenon but we could never get the wings to form properly, let alone get anyone to fly! How did you do it?" Pietro breaths out in awe.

"Well... I used a combination of dust, ink, an aura tattoo and my semblance. The reason the General sent me to you was he wanted to recreate them using technology."

"I see... wait... ink?" Pietro asks

"Yes I mixed several types of Dust and ink together for the aura tattoo, to be honest my semblance is only used to move the wings to how I want them to be while I fly." I explain.

"Incredible! What types of dust did you use?" Pietro asks.

"Gravity, Wind, and a personally created version of Hardlight dust, which is stabilized btw, I call it Photon Dust." I say while I bring out Fafnir and eject the Photon dust crystal and throw it to him.

He catches it.

"You stabilized hardlight dust?" He asks

"Yep. The crystal is capable of creating a blade of Hardlight energy that doesn't break after a few hits." I take back the crystal and activate Fafnir to show Pietro the blade.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me how you did it?" Pietro asks.

"Oh sure! As long as you don't tell that bastard of a father of mine, Jacque the 'Schnee wannabe'." I say with venom towards Jacque.

"Hmm... deal." Pietro agrees.

"Alright, I used dust fusion." I say.

"Dust fusion. You mean what Jacque Schnee-"

"Stole from me, he caught my experiments on the subject, and ordered me to hand him any and all research I put into it!" I snapped.

"... I see." Pietro says slowly.

"Anyways... I used Plasma dust, a fusion of Energy and Lightning dust, to provide a power source powerful enough to stabilize the hardlight blade. Another way to stabilize hardlight dust is to fuse it with earth, fire and a form of metal sand, like titanium, I call that SteelLight dust btw." I explain, while projecting a pure SteelLight blade, with Blade Works

"That way the projection from the Hardlight dust has a physical catalyst included in the projection, like dust sewn clothing but instead adding the material to the dust instead of the other way around! Genius!" Pietro exclaims.

I grin, finally someone who actually understood what I'm saying about dust! Cheri tries but... she's more of a sniper than a dust user.

Pietro grins back at me, seems he knew what I was thinking.

"So kid, do you have any ideas for those wings?" Pietro asks.

"Yes actually." I say with a grin.

"Well then shall we get to work?" Pietro asks.

"Yes sir!" I laugh.

**Several hours later.**

It took less time than we thought but Pietro and I got a basic design for the wings drawn up.

It's going to be a small mechanical attachment for the back, about the size of Penny's blade pack, it will have dust forged metal, of the three dust types I used in my own wings. There will be an aura conductor within the attachment made from Photon dust. This idea came from my Blade Works, etching the Photon dust into the metal in a wire pattern would allow an easier way for the aura to flow through the machine more fluidly. The steering mechanism is going to be a little tricky, but we'll figure it out.

Pietro and I were discussing the steering matrix when I got a call on my scroll from Ironwood.

"Sorry Pietro, mind if I take this?" I ask.

"No problem, go ahead, I'll keep working here on this." Pietro says to me.

I nod and walk into the other room.

"General Ironwood? Is there a problem?" I ask.

"Siegfried. I've been doing some digging into legends, on ways to kill our 'friend' and I came across something I think you should read." Ironwood says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm forwarding the information to your scroll. I suggest you read it ASAP." Ironwood says.

"Understood, I'll get right to it." I say with a serious look.

"Good. I'll leave you to it." Ironwood says and ends the call.

I open the information Ironwood sent me and narrow my eyes at the title.

_Sigurd and the Dragon._

The Dragon called me a descendant of Sigurd.

Sigurd that was the other name of my namesake Siegfried. Sigurd was his name in the Völsunga Saga.

There's a connection here...

I skim over most of the details.

The basic storyline was, that when the Brothers still visited Remnant they created the Grimm, for the Dark brother, and the ageless Dragons, for the Light brother, but together they created humanity.

The Grimm were mindless and sought to kill humanity, fuelled only by their dark desire to kill.

The dragons however couldn't care at all for the humans, and grew arrogant in their powers that erase the dark, and blind humanity.

Humanity revered the dragon's for their light, which fueled their arrogance even more, but they still looked to the light Brother for leadership and guidance.

When the Brothers disappeared they were lost without the Light Brother, they began to blame humanity for driving away the Brothers and sought to control their numbers, keeping them at a certain number, with some as slaves. They drove humanity into primitive caves and old broken castles from an age long past, but they refused to kill them all as that would be an afront to their creator. The Grimm however had no such loyalties and attacked humanity and nearly drove them to extinction.

The dragon's decided to curb the Grimm alongside humanity, and attacked them as well.

But among the dragons there was one who sought to control the Grimm, or rather the dark powers they were born from.

This Dragon went to the former lair of the Dark Brother and attempted to absorb the powers within.

But it's own light and the dark powers clashed and it was driven insane.

The Beast killed Dragon, human and Grimm alike, driving the dragons into extinction, Humanity survived due to the discovery of aura and two mysterious people, a man and a woman. The two created a safe place for most of humanity to Thrive.

However those who did not live near the settlement were forced to survive against Grimm and the Dark Dragon, who was given the name Dreq by humanity.

In my old life Dreq was the name of a Dragon who was demonized by Christianity, saying it was the devil's servant or even Satan himself.

The Dark dragon continued it's mad assault on the surviving humans until one day it was slain in a fierce battle that lasted for three days, by one man, by himself**.**

Also fun little tidbit, it's blood created the first Faunus, according to the legend, by coming in contact with a human bystander, creating a Chimera faunus. The remaining blood supposedly created monsters that surpassed Grimm in terms of bloodthirst, but since none were ever seen, either that last part about bloodthirst was a lie, they never existed, or were taken care of long ago.

The landscape was completely reshaped and according to myth would later become what is now known as Mantle.

There aren't many descriptions of the man, all that is known was his name, Sigurd, and that he had Red eyes with slit pupils that flashed with silver light. And his symbol, a three eyed dragon.

After reading that last part, my eyes narrow.

A three eyed dragon... there's only one three eyed dragon symbol I know of, and that's on my glyphs, it always has been.

This can't be a coincidence.

Ironwood also left a note that there is a family with the symbol of a three eyed dragon, the Ormr family... who just so happens to be Jacque's biological family, btw Ormr is Norse for Dragon, as if that isn't obvious!

Seriously, now I have to meet Douche king's family!

Oh wait... nevermind, according to Ironwood's notes Jacque was disowned by the family because he challenged his father and lost, his punishment was decided by the elders of the family, apparently they're rather traditional like that.

I'll have to speak with them later. But first... I need to check up on Pietro.

"Hey Pietro how's the proje...ct... go...ing?" I slow down as I notice that Penelope was in the room, currently plugged into a podlike machine, with exposed metal parts.

"Oh! Siegfried I thought you had left, I apologize. I'll finish up here with Penelope then I'll give a progress report.

"Oh... ok" I say while I stare at Penelope.

"Salutations Schoolmate Schnee! I have not seen you since our duel in the academy." Penelope smiled, not fazed that her parts were revealed.

"Huh? Oh right. Same here." I say as I stare intently at Penelope, more specifically... her core.

"How have you been?" Penelope asks

"I've been good Penny..." I say absently, only to realize I called her by her Canon name.

"Penny?" Penny asks.

"Oh, sorry it's a nickname, Penelope Polendina seemed like a mouthful. Do you mind?" I lie through my teeth, giving a logical excuse.

"Oh no I do not mind at all! Nicknames are a sign of friendship... are we friends?" Penny asks with a tilt of her head.

Kyaa! So adorable!

Ahem... that didn't happen.

"Um... sure!" I say, who wouldn't want to be friends with the robo cinnamon roll!

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, go shopping, try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny cheered.

"Um... Penny?" I say.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm a boy... we usually don't do the first or the last of what you just said. Well certain guys do but I'm not that type of guy." I say slowly.

"Oh! Right!" Penny said not fazed at all.

Pietro chuckled as he finished doing maintenance on Penny.

"Um Pietro?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says.

"About Penny's core... I noticed that it doesn't project a natural barrier around her body." I say.

"Yes well, I was never able to figure out how to do that..." Pietro says sadly.

"What if... what if you used Photon dust in a wire pattern, like for the wings, spread out on her entire body underneath her skin, with each wire connecting to the core, that way she can simulate an aura barrier using the energy Projection of the photon dust." I say.

Pietro stared at me, before he laughed, not at me or my Idea, but at the fact he didn't think of it first.

"Kid, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are a genius!" Pietro says.

"Thank you sir?" I say unsure.

"Not a problem, anyways you should probably be leaving soon. Before it gets to dark, don't want you crashing into any Grimm while you fly back right?" Pietro laughs.

I laugh with him.

"Right." I say.

Penny was confused.

"Father? All of the air transports from Mantle are closed for the night, how will he fly home?" Penny asks.

Pietro and I look at each other and laugh.

"Huh?" Penny says.

"Well it's best if we show you, come on outside with us Penny." I say.

"Ok?" Penny says unsure.

Pietro and I lead Penny outside.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Mhmm" Pietro hums.

"Huh?" Penny says.

I activate my wings and they burst to life.

"Sensational!" Penny shouted at the sight of them.

"Well I better get going then." I say as I float higher.

"Be careful Siegfried! Watch out for any Grimm!" Penny said.

I smirk.

"Don't worry about me Penny! After all I'm combat ready!" With a two fingered salute I take off leaving a gust of wind in my wake.

The next day I went to see General Ironwood.

"What do you mean I can't see the General!" I say with annoyance.

"Listen brat! The General is too important to deal with brats like you." The secretary says with attitude.

"The General also happens to be my Legal Guardian!" I say.

"Yeah sure kid... Listen how about you go make a snowman or something." The secretary waved me off.

I feel my eyebrow twitching.

My hands began to twitch and the dust cartridge on Blade Works spun wildly.

"You know what?! Fine! I'll make a snowman here and now!" I shout at the secretary.

A few seconds later I was walking towards Ironwood office with a skip in my step.

Employees didn't even bother to stop me, they knew who I was, unlike a certain secretary.

I knock on Ironwood's office door.

"Come in!" Ironwood calls.

I open the door and see Ironwood at his desk doing paperwork.

"Ah Siegfried! What brings you here?" Ironwood asks.

"I read what you sent me yesterday, and I'd like to meet with Jacque's former family. They may have something on "It" that we might have missed, including how to kill it." I say.

"Yes I figured you would be here for that. So I've already set up a meeting with your grandfather, Jacque's father, and explained the situation, but of course leaving out certain details." Ironwood says.

Woah talk about prepared.

"Wow that was quick!" I say.

Ironwood chuckles

"I guess I just know you well enough." He said.

No... no you don't.

I grimace at that thought, which Ironwood thought it was a sheepish grimace.

"I'm kidding." Ironwood chuckles.

Ok Ironwood tried to joke...

I look out the window.

"What is it?" Ironwood asks while looking out the window.

"Just looking for signs of the apocalypse." I say.

"Huh?" Ironwood asks confused.

"You tried to tell a joke... you..." I deadpan.

"Hey I can be funny when I want to be... I was quite the prankster when I was your age!" Ironwood claims

That threw me for a loop, Ironwood as a prankster!? No way not in a million years!

"What changed?" I ask.

His expression turned solem.

"Me, I made a wrong choice... and someone I cared for paided the price." Ironwood says with guilt.

Ouch...

"But we're getting off track here!" Ironwood begins "Anyways go to the address I'm going to send to your scroll, it's in Mantle so you won't have to fly far. But uh I suggest you keep those wings to yourself at least until the technological model is made." Ironwood says.

I nod.

"Understood sir, I'll try to keep them hidden for the most part. Just so you know, flying is one of my favorite things to do when I'm bored, so if you hear anything about black, white and red blurs in the sky, just know... I'm bored." I say with a grin.

"(*chuckles*) I'll keep that in mind." Ironwood says.

I leave the room, only to pop my head back in.

"Oh and by the way... you might want a new secretary, the current one really needs a chill pill. Luckily I had a few on hand." I say, before I leave a confused Ironwood.

I stroll down the hallway and pass the secretary desk, where an honest to god snowman stood where the secretary once was, complete with a pebble smile, a top hat, scarf, button rocks and two sticks for arms.

"Hey Frosty! Working hard or hardly workin'?" I ask the snowman.

As I walk out the door I could have sworn I heard a muffled scream come from the snowman. Must have been my imagination.

Oh well.

Now time to go to meet the Ormrs!

I go into a nearby alley and change into my Organization XIII coat, via storage glyph, and activate my wings.

I take off towards Mantle, in search of the Ormr residence.

I found it within a few hours of searching. How couldn't I since they live in the only fancy old Castle in Mantle, seriously it looks like something out of The lord of the rings!

I see where Jacque got his arrogance from...

Anyways... time to meet my relatives... yay...

I approach the massive castle-like door and knock.

"Yes who is it?!" a gnarled male voice shouts, I notice a hint of a British accent.

"This is Siegfried Wight Schnee, I'm the son of Jacque, unfortunately. I was sent by General Ironwood, I believe he has explained the situation." I announce.

"So... that blubbering idiot had a son, and named him after our Great-Grandfather!?" another much younger male voice asks.

I chuckled at Jacque being called a blubbering idiot.

"Yes but, he and I don't see eye to eye, especially since he is a treacherous thief!" I say.

"Oh my for a son to call his father such names, you must hate him a lot." A female voice purrs

"With every fiber of my being." I say instantly.

"Oh?" The woman's voice purred again.

"Enough! Let the boy in already!" A thunderous voice boomed.

"And escort him to me at once!"

"Yes father!" the two younger voices chant.

"Yes master!" the gnarled voice obeys.

The giant door opens, and I finally can see the owners of the voices.

The obvious owner of the Gnarled voice is a short man, about 3 ft 5. He has greying orange hair and a long beard. His eyes are a glassy white color, and he has warts on his forehead. Overall he was a pretty ugly looking old man. But hey I won't judge.

The male voice is a handsome tall man, with long black hair tied in a long low ponytail, with bangs framing his face, kind of like Itachi Uchiha. He has red eyes like mine, but unlike mine they didn't have the reptilian appearance. he was dressed in a black suit with a red waist-coat.

The female voice was a drop dead gorgeous woman with long flowing black hair. She had a curvy hourglass figure, and rather nice long legs. She also had the red eyes, must run in the family. She wore a red dress that was slit near both legs, which was how I saw them.

Both looked to be two years older than me.

Dispite the appearances of the two younger ones, I know they were no slouches in terms of combat. I can feel the strength of their aura flowing of of them in waves.

"Come in then!" The man said.

"Mimir, be a dear and guard the door." The woman purrs, with a wink, to the old man

The newly named Mimir sighed and nodded.

Poor guy.

The woman looks at me and smirks, obvious she caught me looking at her legs... what I'm a leg man, sue me! Anyways the woman saunters to me and winks at me.

"Why hello! I'm Scathach pleasure to meet you." She purrs.

"Enough playing Scath. We need to take him to father." the man says.

"Mou... fine, we'll take him to father." Scathach pouts, before she grins and wraps her arm around mine. Purposely pressing against me.

Yep that woman is the most dangerous of the two, if things go sour I'll have to take her out first.

She begins to drag me, to where her father waits, with the man sighing behind us.

My condolences...

As we walk down the massive hallway, Scathach kept asking me questions, why I hate Jacque, if I planned to be a huntsman, if I was single.

For that last one I had to mentally chant "she's my cousin!" over and over.

I can feel the pity in the man's eyes, which for some reason ticked me off.

Scathach led me into a large chamber that looked like a throne room.

And of course no throne room was complete with out the throne.

"Father." The man and Scathach bowed to a man on the throne.

The man looks exactly like Jacque Schnee, except his hair was black and instead of a mustache he has a magnificent beard that rivaled Junior, the info broker who's balls were crushed by Yang.

"Bow brat!" the son of the man on the throne hissed.

"Cadmus! Enough!" the man shouts at the newly named Cadmus.

"Yes father." Cadmus says with respect.

"Why are you here, son of my Idiot brother?" The man.

"I have a name." I say.

"Yes but it is one I do not believe you deserve, even if you have our eyes, you are still the son of that traitor." the man says

"Tell that to Jacque, considering he disowned me for refusing to allow him to steal my own hard work!" I growl.

"Oh really he disowned you?" The man inquires.

"Yeah. Then again I never truly considered him a father anyways, to me he's just another monster to put down." I growl.

"I see. Then you have no business here, leave!" the man shouts.

"Daga Kotowaru!" I say with a Jojo pose.

Always wanted to do that, just never had the chance.

Apparently Scathach got the reference, seeing as she giggled lightly. Cadmus sighed but chuckled.

The man looks confused.

"I do not understand what that means." He says.

"Father if I may explain." Scathach asks.

The man nods.

"What he just did was a reference to Jojo's bizarre adventure, a very popular Dust-ime." Scathach explained while showing the scene to her father.

Oh god she knows JoJo! That's hot... wait... cousincousincousin!!!

The man looked rather amused at the scene but quickly hid it.

"I admit that was amusing however, you are still not welcome here!" the man said.

"With all due respect, I'm not here to see you..." I say with narrow eyes.

"What!? Then who?" the man asks.

"Me Setana..." an older voice says.

"Father/Grandfather!" the three others of the room shout.

So Jacque's brother is named Setana, good to know.

"Yes yes, I'm here." The old man said, he looked like Setana but older, in his 50s at least.

"Father you should be in bed, let me handle this brat." Setana said.

Oi, who you calling a brat douche prince!

"Enough Setana. This boy maybe Jacque's son, but he is still family, and he is my guest." The old man says.

Oh I like him.

"I see, very well then. You're safe for now boy, but this isn't over." Setana narrows his eyes at me.

I role my eyes.

"Good day sir. I am Siegfried Wight Schnee, unfortunately the son of Jacque." I bow slightly to this man.

"My my, such respect. I noticed that you didn't do the same for my son." The old man says.

"I only am polite to those who I respect, which you have earned by preventing your dog from trying to bite me." I say.

"WHO YOU CALLING A DOG BRAT!!" Setana roars while he's held back by Scathach and Cadmus.

I chuckle at that, so did the old man.

"You must have gotten your sense of humor from your mother-"

"Nope" I say.

The old man chuckled again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Odin." Odin introduced himself.

Great... that makes two people named after gods in this family.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I say.

"Indeed, now tell me what exactly do you need to speak to me about." Odin asks.

"It's about your family symbol." I say.

"The three eyed dragon?" Odin asks, Setana calmed down when he heard about the symbol.

"Yes. The origin of the symbol... it's still here." I say.

"Yes... I know." Odin says solemly.

Wait... what!?

"Then you mean you know." I ask.

"About It... how it chooses targets, it's powers, everything." Odin says.

"Then do you know how to kill it!" I ask.

"Kill it, my boy what you speak of is impossible, that thing, it has been dead since our ancestor Sigurd slew the beast. It just refuses to stay dead. It's powers over Light and Dark make it so it can transfer it's soul into a new body over long periods of time. The last time it was kill was during the time of my Grandfather, he was the one to slay it again, that beast is our family curse, we are to kill that thing until darkness claims the world." Odin says solemly.

"Then... how am I supposed to kill it temporarily! I'll work out a way to get rid of it permanently later, just tell me how to kill that thing!" I say.

"Why do you need to know?" Odin asks.

"Cause I'm it's new target!" I shout.

"What...?" Odin asks.

"I am it's new target!" I say.

"But that's impossible! The beast reforms only once every 300 years!" Odin says.

"Well tell that to the Light and Void dust crystals it's been feeding on." I snark.

Odin paled at the mention of the Light and Void dust.

"The what!?" Odin sputters.

"Huh? Oh right... Light and Void are just what I call the dust crystals that cover it's entire skeletal body!" I say.

"Young man come with me NOW!" Odin orders before he grabs my and drags me to a vault behind the throne.

Odin opens the vault and drags me inside.

Inside were a plethora of weapons and treasures, no doubt collected by the Ormr family throughout the ages.

Odin took me to a black chest, that was chained up.

Odin unlocks the chains and opened the chest.

"Boy, are these the crystals you speak of?" Odin asks hold the biggest chunks of Light and Void dust, I've ever seen, they were three times the size of the ones Wulf gave me, which were about the size of my heart.

My eyes bug out at the sheer size of the two dust types.

"Woah, those are huge! Where did you get these?!" I ask

"My grandfather, your namesake, returned with these after he slew the beast. He said they were pieces of the Brother's power." Odin said.

"Huh? That's honestly an accurate description for the light and void dust." I say.

"What?" Odin asks.

"You don't know?" I ask.

"Know what?" Odin asks.

"What the dust does." I say.

"No. My family has never touched these since Grandfather returned with them." Odin said.

I sigh.

"Alright then allow me to demonstrate." I say.

"What?" Odin says.

I summon my light and void versions of Kanshou and Bakuya.

"What is this!?" Odin asks.

"I met a man who was a soldier in the great war, he had encountered the beast, and made a deal, if he agreed to not speak of the beast, he would be allowed to live. He took a crystal of the dust and ran away. He told me his story and gave me the dust, he was killed by the beast the next day... he was found by my schoolmates and I on our way to school." I tell him.

"And you made weapons out of them?" Odin asked.

"Eh, more like I made a dust type weapon of the projection variety." I say as I dismiss Kanshou and Bakuya, and summon a longsword made of ice dust, then dismiss it again.

"Incredible. What effects do the light and void dust do?" Odin asks.

Should I tell them?

No at least not what Light dust does.

"Not entirely sure about the light dust, but the void dust absorbs Grimm essence to recharge." I say.

"Recharge?" Odin asks.

"Like all dust, it eventually runs out of power, but somehow the void dust absorbs Grimm essence to return to it's full power." I say.

"Incredible. But it sounds extremely dangerous, having dust that can recharge, giving an unlimited supply of that dust type. " Odin ponders.

Ha! Yeah like Light dust is any better, it steals Aura from those it cuts to recharge, but then again I don't plan to tell you that.

"Yeah, I guess. Why did you show me this anyways?" I ask.

"I needed to be sure... that these crystal were what you said were feeding it." Odin mutters.

I narrow my eyes.

"Here... take them." Odin says holding the crystals out to me.

"Why!?" I ask incredulous.

"My family doesn't need them, but you... you have an actual use for them. All I ask is that you free our line from that beast once and for all." Odin says with desperation.

I stare at the two crystals before taking them, they're surprising light considering their size.

"There's more to this, isn't there." I say.

"Yes... my grandfather, your great grandfather, I adored him above all even my own father, after he fought the beast he was never the same, before he was confident, strong, kind and fearless, but after all he was a man full of guilt and remorse, I don't know what he saw when he fought the beast but it changed him. If giving you his last treasure to the family to someone who will fight the beast, if it increases their chance of survival then... I will gladly do so." Odin says.

Hmm, so something happened to change old Siegfried, while he fought the beast, interesting.

"I-I understand... I swear to you that no matter what I will put an end to this once and for all." I say with determination.

Odin seems pleased by my words.

"Thank you." Odin says, with peaceful eyes.

"I have a question though." I say.

"Oh?" Odin says.

"Ever since I stepped foot into this place I've notice everyone has red eyes, and Setana mentioned something about having them. I know I have red eyes, but there's more to _our_ red eyes... isn't there?" I ask.

"Yes... Our semblance is a hereditary one, like the Schnee's. And like all hereditary semblances they are easily identified by a physical trait, for the Schnee's it is white hair, for us... it is the red eyes, with the occasional reptilian slit pupils like yourself." Odin says.

"Then why does Jacque not have red eyes?" I ask.

"It means he does not possess our semblance." Odin says.

"But my semblance is glyphs, the Schnee semblance, but my eyes are red like yours." I say.

"That just means you possess both the Schnee and Ormr semblances." Odin says.

"What? But it should be impossible to have two semblance, you would have to have multiple souls in one body for that to happen!" I say.

"Yes, but let me ask you. When two hereditary semblances are born in one body what sometimes happens?" Odin asks.

I think for a few moments...

They Fuse!

Or rather combine into one, with the most versatile being the catalyst for the second, my glyphs are probably the most versatile semblance there is.

"They fuse!" I say.

"Yes. You glyphs have most likely taken our family semblance and added it to your glyphs." Odin says.

Ok that makes sense at least. Now only one thing left to answer.

"What is the Ormr family semblance?" I ask.

Odin laughs.

"You'll just have to figure that one out for yourself, but know this without it you will fail against the beast." Odin says.

My eye twitches, but I nod.

"Now that this is over, I believe it is time you head home, it is rather late, and I myself need my rest, I'm not as young as I used to be." Odin says, as he leads me out of the vault.

"Yes. It was a pleasure to meet you, grandfather." I say with a slight smile.

For a second I could have sworn Odin smiled a bit, but I must have imagined it, Seeing as he nodded and walked to his room, leaving me with the three others.

"Boy, now that you have met with my father, I must insist you leave. I wish you luck against this beast, but know I will not welcome you into my home, even if you do beat this monster. " Setana says.

"Yeah, I can't blame you, my father's a douche, seems to run in the family." I say with a wink at Setana.

Setana gets a tick mark over his forehead.

"Enough. Scathach escort him out." Setanta says.

"Yes father!" Scathach says as she saunters to me, and grabs my arm again.

And with that I was escorted out of Castle Ormr.

As we near the gate I notice poor Mimir standing miserably at the gate.

I give him some Lien for his troubles.

"It must suck having to deal with this family all the time, so here, for your troubles." I say as I hand him the money.

He smiles at me and takes the money.

With that I leave, although as I left the castle, I could have sworn I heard a familiar woman shout.

"Come back anytime!"

Yeah... not gonna happen, not unless I really have to, I don't think I could survive having my arm hugged my Scathach again.

With my business taken care of I activate my wings and fly towards Argus, to get some much needed rest.

**[A/N: Alright so I finished this finally... literally just as the newest Rwby episode (10) came out... today. We will see more of Cadmus and Scathach. Also this is just the investigation period, Siegfried and the Dragon will not actually fight until later on.**

**So Siegfried gets more Aura and Void dust. What will our hero use them for? Well you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Oh and by the way, more keyblades will appear, along with a Camio, later on.**

**Anyways as promised, here's the Character Bio.**

**Name: **Siegfried Wight Schnee.

**Codename:** XIII

**Titles:** Dragonslayer (given by the people of Argus after killing the Grimm Dragon)

Protagonist (you know why!)

**Race:** Human.

**Aura Color:** Red with white fluctuations.

**Semblance:** Glyphs (inherited from Schnee bloodline) ??? (inherited from Ormr Bloodline, Fused with Glyphs.)

**Weapons:** Gram (dust forged version of SAOs Elucidator)

Balmung (Sword made entirely from every type of dust, except for Void, Light and Gravity, looks like dark repulsor.)

Fafnir (Photon Saber with a white blade, has a revolver style dust cartridge that can change the blade color to reflect the type of dust used.)

AMP XIII (short for Atlas Military Pistol. Based off the original AMP, the AMP XIII was crafted from dust forged metal. Can be used as a combat knife due to the bayonet blade attached to the barrel and the rotating pistol grip. Soon to be mass produced by the Atlas Military because of General James Ironwood.)

Blade Works (black, fingerless and formfitting, on the back of the gloves was a thin metal circular dust cartridge, which was removable, in the center of the circle was a steel colored dust crystal, a variation for stabilized hardlight dust (photon dust), a fusion of earth dust, fire dust, titanium sand, and Hardlight dust, called SteelLight dust.

Six other dust crystals, lightning, fire, earth, ice, wind adorn both gloves, and each glove has a piece of the light and void dusts for the last one, light for the right glove and void for the left one.

The bottom of the cartridge, near the wrist, has markings that look like circuits, they span from the bottom of the circle and continue to the palm of the hand and form the design of a sword glyph in the palms, the markings were pure non stabilized Hardlight dust, sown into the glove, they are what allows the projection to form.

**Outfits:** Kirito Black Swordsman outfit (main outfit)

Kirito Knights of the blood oath outfit. (Currently in Weiss' possession)

Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII outfit (for stealth missions and magic related missions only, and for vytal festival.)

Riku KH3 outfit. (civilian clothes)

**Hobbies:** Forging and Dust experimentation.

**Likes:** Flying, Weapons (is a weapons dork, just under Ruby's level), Dust-ime (anime) creating new dust types, Cooking. Helping those in need (is slightly altruistic.). Music (somehow his scroll has music from his old world, don't ask him how, he doesn't know either, eh just blame Chaos or Zelretch) Puns and Dad jokes!! Books! The colors black white and red. CATS!!

**Dislikes (in order of most to least):** Zelretch on April Fools day. Jacque Schnee! Salem. Mysterious Dragon. Rapists. Racists. Thieves. Adam Taurus (how dare he hurt the bellabooty and the legendary pun dragon!!!).

**Other powers**: Aura/Dust wings (Aura Tattoo made with Dust Ink.) Silver eyes (locked, eyes change because of extreme emotion, inherited from Jacque's Family)

Summoning (caused by Glyphs)

??? (from ???)

Dimensional Visions (power from job as an FF author, given by Chaos. Allows for astalization to view other worlds and other parts of current world. Current status: only usable when asleep.)

Swordskills (recreated from SAO)

**Character description:** White hair. Red eyes with reptilian slit pupils (like a dragon's)(often changes to silver when agitated.) Pale skin. Has an Aura tattoo on his back shaped like a three eyed dragon glyph, with wings outside the glyph. Usually wears black at all times to differentiate himself from the Schnee's normal white. **[A/N: If you have the Fanfiction . net app just look at my profile pic, that's Siegfried just w/out the eye tattoo.]**

**More will be added later!**

**Name:** Cheri Blakley

**Code Name:** N/A

**Titles:** N/A

**Race:** Faunus: Cat.

**Aura Color**: Crimson

**Semblance:** Vision Enhancement (a sniper's best friend is their eyesight, Cheri's semblance allows her to take her already powerful faunus eyesight to another level, allowing her to predict bullets and see a 5000 meter distance without a scope.)

**Weapons:** Hecate II (sniper rifle of Sinon from SAO, recreated by Siegfried to replace her old worn hunting rifle. Is dust forged with lightning dust, has a rail gun effect on normal rounds, and even certain dust rounds.)

AMP XIII (made by Siegfried, mass produced by General Ironwood for the Atlas Military. Used as a side arm.)

**Outfits:** Sinon sniper outfit (but dark red instead of green and black instead of white. Made by Siegfried, given with Hecate II.) Sanctum Academy uniform (combat version, current outfit.)

**Hobbies: **Hunting. Reading, Writing (wants to be an author.)

**Likes:** Shooting. Books. Sushi. Siegfried (but is to much of a Tsun to admit it, with Sieg being a true male protagonist and being oblivious to it.)

**Dislikes:** Being called a Tsundere! The SDC (except for Sieg). The White Fang. Fuckboys (like Neptune!)

**Other powers**: N/A

**Character Description**: Black and red calico hair, Cherry red cat slit eyes. Calico cat ears. Future Teammate of Siegfried.

**More will be added later!**

**[Edit 07/28/2020: read through this while bored and noticed Setana's had been changed to Sigmund for some reason. It's probably been there awhile and I never realized it. So... sorry. It's fixed now.]**


	5. Sanctum Arc End Ladon Arc Begin!

**[A/N: Wazzup!!! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Glyphed Swordsman!**

**Before I get into the chapter, I would like to address a review.**

**The reviewer, who I won't name, thinks it would be a better idea for Siegfried to not have silver eyes, because the series has Ruby. I think this is a valid point, but I've already started to introduce silver eyes into Siegfried's character, and quoting a certain Nara clan member it would be to troublesome to go back and edit it out.**

**So instead of scrapping the Silver Eyes completely I'm going to degrade them, instead of turning Grimm to stone, it'll just have a paralysis inducing fear effect, and it will only be usable with the Ormr semblance.**

**Anyways... ahem... this chapter will feature a timeskip, not a long one, just one in a normal rwby fashion, like a few weeks or maybe a month, there will be a lot of those, especially during the Atlas academy, but that's a ways away. Still got the Sanctum arc to finish, and the new arc about to start, and then the Dragon arc.**

**Also for teammates I have a new one picked out, someone gave me another OC for the teammate. I will be adding the character bio to my document along with the name of the creator, unless said creator doesn't want me to tell. There's another one but it might be a little hard for me to write, plus their characteristics are rather unique, which is part of the reason it'll be a bit harder to write, but I'll try, but this character might not be on Siegfried's team, it depends on how the story progresses before the Atlas academy arc.]**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own, me just fan... fwoosh.**

**Sanctum academy**

The school year was over, and so far Ironwood hasn't given me any magic related missions, just the usual mundane missions such as crossing guard or babysitting.

But eh, at least I get paid.

I'm currently sitting in my classroom wait for when the final bell dismisses us.

"Class since we've only got a few minute left of class, I would like to say a few words." Mr Grey begins.

I perk a bit at the mention of the end of class.

"I would like you all to know that, I am extremely proud of the progress you all have made, you all have progressed in ways I never imagined, and nearly every single one of you has already mastered all that I could possibly teach. So I thank you all for a wonderful two years." Mr Grey says with a smile.

Wait why is he giving this kind of speech, these are usually the ones meant for goodbyes, he said last year that he would be out teacher for the entire four years.

So why...

To be honest, I like Mr Grey, he's probably the best teacher I've ever had.

He was the Chiron to my Percy Jackson... just with out the horse legs.

"Now you may be wondering, why I'm giving a goodbye speech. Well you see the councils have decided that for the last two years the students of Sanctum Academy will doing the rest of their two years, instead of one, under an apprenticeship of an actual huntsman, and by the end of those two years you will return here and be evaluated for Graduation." Mr Grey explains.

Oh... ok then.

The rest of the students chatter excitedly at the prospect of being apprenticed to a live huntsman.

I will admit it is a little exciting, I just hope it's not Winter, seeing as that would probably force me to be taught alongside Weiss, who will most likely be with Winter.

"When you return after the summer break, the huntsman will chose their apprentices, you, and afterwards you will be taught by them." Mr Grey says.

Neat...

"Have a good summer everyone, and good luck, I also expect everyone to keep training throughout the summer."

The bells rings and the students pile out the door, excited for their summer.

I head to the Sanctum dorms, and see Cheri already there, packing some of her belongings.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh. Not much just packing my things, I have to live with my Father during the break..." Cheri mumbled, seeming a bit depressed.

"What's wrong." I ask.

"Nothing!" She says too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Spill it." I say.

"Rule 3!" Cheri says hastily.

Dammit! I hate it when she does that.

"Fine... but if anything happens, anything at all, call me... and I'll come running." I say seriously.

Cheri blushes a bit, before she nods.

"Good." I say with a smile.

Cheri finishes packing her stuff and exits building.

There is a man waiting for her.

He has messy black hair, and has teal eyes. He wears a black suit, with a red tie, several small T shaped objects are attached to his hips, they remind me of black keys from Fate Stay Night. A silver cross with a black winged snake-like dragon circling the cross was clipped to his tie.

I go to introduce myself.

"Hello Mr Blakley, I'm Siegfried, a friend of Cheri's." I say holding a hand for him to shake it.

The man's teal eyes lock onto me, and immediately they set me on edge.

They were so cold, and lifeless, it reminds me of Kirei Kotomine.

And with the similar choices in weaponry, it can't be a coincidence.

The man puts on a fake kind smile, and shakes my hand.

For a second I get a flash of pain, but I smile at the man and eventually let go of his hand, casually.

He seems puzzled at my lack of reaction to the pain.

"Pleasure to meet you Siegfried, I was starting to think my daughter would never make a friend." Mr Blakley says with a fake smile.

"Thank you Mr Blakley." I say.

"Oh Blakely was Cheri's biological parents name. After and accident that unfortunately took the lives of her parents I adopted her. please call me Totsū Yūrei" Mr. Blakley says.

His name sets me on edge again.

Totsū, is the Japanese word for pain... there's no way this is his real name, an alias maybe, or he changed it later on in his life.

Either way, this is a man who should not have children, I can tell just by looking at him.

"Pain Ghost?" I ask.

Totsū looks surprised at my translation.

"Why yes that's exactly what it means, I didn't think you understood Ancient Mistalian." Totsū says.

I shrug and say.

"Not many people bother with learning old languages, as a future Huntsman, I thought it would be best to learn a few in case I come cross any relics needing to be translated, or if I meet any unsavory groups, or individuals, that speak the language, just incase they are planning something." I say.

Totsū seems to catch on to my meaning, and he chuckles.

"Yes I agree, you'd never think a person would understand what you say if you say it in a dead language." Totsū says.

"Indeed." I say.

"Well we better get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Siegfried, I sincerely hope to meet you again. Come along Cheri." Totsū says, before he leaves with a down cast Cheri behind him.

I stare at the pair with narrow eyes.

That man is too much like Kirei, to much for it to be a coincidence.

With that thought I went back inside, and grabbed my gear.

**Later**

I enter Ironwood's office building, and immediately went to the Secretary desk, the secretary from before sees me and pales.

"H-hello, how may I help you?" She, yes she, asks.

"I'm here to see the General, for a mission." I say.

"I-I'm sorry but the General is in an important meeting, perhaps you could wait until he is finished?" She stutters.

"Yes, no problem. I don't mind waiting." I say.

She relaxes a bit.

"And don't worry, I won't turn into a snowman again, you caught me on a relatively bad moment back then." I say.

The Secretary sighs in relief and leans back in her chair.

For the next 15 or so minutes I wait in the lobby with the nervous secretary.

Eventually the door to Ironwood's office opened and out walks the bane of my existence, Jacque Schnee.

Jacque sees me and stops.

"Why hello there Siegfried. I didn't expect to see you here. How has life been since I _disowned_ you?" Jacque mocked.

I just smirk and say. "About the same as it was for you, the only difference between us is I actually inherited some of the Ormr semblance."

Jacque sputters at that.

"You've... you've-"

"Met the Ormrs? Yes, yes I have, and they called you some interesting names, such as Treacherous Idiot. When I heard that I couldn't help but laugh. They have you pegged to the T." I mock.

"You... you!" Jacque gritts out.

"Yes me." I mock.

Jacque just growls and storms off somewhere else, probably to count his stolen money.

I watch him leave with a smirk on my face.

Ironwood chuckles from inside his office, the door was open.

I walk in with a smirk.

"Well that's one way to get rid of him." Ironwood says.

"Eh no biggie, I just really hate him." I say.

"Yes but be careful, retired or not he was still a huntsman." Ironwood warns.

"Exactly he _was_ a huntsman, his body has long since atrophied, and his Aura has gotten weaker due to unuse, he'd barely be able to block a flying cat, let alone me. I'd honestly love to see him try to kill me." I say.

"You make a good point." Ironwood says.

"Now why are you here?" Ironwood asks.

"I need a mission." I say.

"Oh? I was planning to let you have the summer off, but if you ask for one I guess I could oblige." Ironwood says.

"With all due respect Sir. If you were to give me the entire summer off, I would be bored to the point of death, I probably would have started hunting the "you know what" without you." I joke.

Ironwood laughs and nods.

"Very well. Go ahead and choose a mission, since it's summer I'll allow you to pick a travel mission." Ironwood says.

A travel mission is a mission that requires travel to places outside the kingdoms. Usually they are reserved for Huntsman, but Ironwood has faith in my skills.

I search the mission board that Ironwood has in his office.

Eventually I come across this.

_Mission: Mass Kidnapping._

_Description:_

_Several children have been kidnapped, without a trace in the middle of the night. The amount of children taken range at nearly 100. The kidnapper(s) are still at large._

_Location: Town of Ladon._

The town of Ladon, it's a settlement between Argus and Mistral, about three days from the farm town RWBY, JNR, and Qrow stayed.

And "coincidentally" that happens to be where Cheri is from, and currently going.

This one... this isn't a coincidence, it can't be. Totsū has some relation to this, I just know it.

I accept the mission, with Ironwood's approval, although I had explain why I chose this mission, and hearing my suspicions he agrees that it would be best I investigate, but I was to have my Scroll recording the entire time, I was investigating.

Ironwood also decides to escort me to the docking bay, to make sure I set out.

Normally I would just fly there, but I decide to use the bullhead to catch up on some sleep.

**Dream:**

I'm floating in darkness... and I can't move, great.

"Alright Dragon what do you want this time!?" I yell in annoyance.

**_"You are mine. No one else can have you, you and your family will always be Mine!"_** It hisses.

"No offense but... you're messages are starting to sound more and more like a Yandere Ex-girlfriend." I deadpan.

The dragon seemed to pause at that.

**_"Hmm, you don't seem to be as afraid as before, why is that?"_** It asks

"Well considering that you've been visiting me in my dreams since the first time we met, I guess I got used to it." I shug.

**_"I see."_** It says.

I raise a brow at the response.

"You know, when you're not being a murderous giant lizard, you're not bad company." I say.

The dragon snarls when I call it a giant lizard.

**_"Do not call me a Lizard!"_** It hisses.

"Alright, alright, sorry! sheesh!" I say.

"So... quick question..." I ask.

**_"What?"_** It asks.

"That story, Sigurd and the Dragon... how much of it was true?" I ask.

**_"Oh? And why do you think that the entire story isn't true?"_** It asks.

"History is written by the victor, that's why it's called His Story, it's not always true. If I were to go back in time with a history book, I would try to witness the real truth, then compare it to the book. See how much was actually true." I say.

**_"Hmm... rather wise words for a human."_** It says

"Eh not really." I shrug

**_"Nonetheless... you are indeed correct. There is more to the story... but I will only tell you when we meet, Face to face."_** It hisses.

"You mean before we fight?" I ask.

**_"Yes then you will decide... whether or not I deserved my fate. Cursed with the Dark powers of my father's brother."_** It hisses.

"Cursed..." I mutter.

I feel a tug and feel myself begin to wake.

"I'm waking up soon... but before I go... Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil, light can also do just as bad, or good, as anything dark can do." I say.

With that I wake.

**Waking world**

I wake with a start, the pilot is shaking me awake.

"Hey kid. We're here." He says.

I groan a bit and stretch my muscles.

"Thanks for the ride." I say to the pilot.

"No problem, just come back safe and sound kid. I'll be waiting for you, just call and give me your ETA and I'll be sure to pick you up." The pilot says.

"Roger." I say, as I put my Organization XIII coat's hood up.

I exit the bullhead and onto luscious green grass.

Ladon is relatively large for a settlement, probably because of how close it is to both Mistral and Argus.

It has a rather sturdy concrete wall that encircles the entirety of the town.

And it was one of the few place that still worship the two Brothers equally, nowadays people mostly worship the light brother, and believe the dark brother to be the one who set the Grimm plague upon humanity, which while he created the Grimm, he didn't have them attack humanity, that was just their predatory instincts acting up once the Dark brother left with Light.

The Brothers church is separated into two chapels, which are on opposite sides of the town. The Chapel of Light is on the east side, while the Dark is on the West. With a river separating the two sides.

From what the map shows on the town, most of the residential areas are on the Light side, while the business' are on the Dark.

The main entrance is on the light side, which is where I currently stand.

I look once more at the entrance before I begin to walk towards it.

The guard saw be approach, they were Atlesian.

"Halt! What business do you have here." The guards demands, in the standard protocol way.

Ironwood gave me temporary military status, it lasts until I join Atlas academy, so I hand them my scroll.

"Atlesian Agent Codenamed XIII, I was ordered to investigate the recent disappearances of several children in this settlement." I say in a professional tone.

The guards scan my scroll, before they hand it back to me.

"Understood, if you need any assistance in your investigation, information or just back up. Cpl. Grain and I will be more than happy to supply." The Guard says to me.

"Hmm. Do you know of a man named Totsū Yūrei, he lives here." I ask.

"Oh yeah everybody knows Father Totsū. He's a Priest at the Dark Chapel. Man's a living legend around these parts. Took on an entire hoard of Grimm by himself once, while defending the local orphanage that he runs. Did it all while saying the Dark Chapel scriptures." Cpl. Grain says, with awe in his voice.

Wow... ok that's something...

"Impressive. I think I'd like to meet Father Totsū. Is he at the Church now?" I ask.

"No, he went out to get his adopted daughter, she's a student at Sanctum academy, plans to become a huntress. He should be back in a few days I believe." Cpl Grain says.

"I see. I guess I better get on with my investigation. Do you have list of the children who are missing? I think it would be best to go their parents for any information, just to be safe." I ask.

"Oh! Yes, we do I'll foward it to your scroll, it also has their addresses attached." The other guard says.

"Thank you Cpl Grain, and..." I trail off.

"Oh! Cpl. Wheat." the newly named Cpl. Wheat says.

... weird names...

"Thank you Cpl Grain, Cpl Wheat. You have been exceedingly cooperative. I'll be sure to put in a good word with General Ironwood, keep up the good work." I say.

I walk past them, and for a second I could have sworn I heard a clap of two hands, followed by a quiet "yes!"

I chuckle, and continue.

"Alright first things first. The parents.

I pull of the document with addresses and look at the first name. Than Gerine.

... Tangerine... really? Wow ok.

I shake my head and look at the address, and make my way there.

I knock on the door.

"Hello?" A male voice calls.

"Mr Gerine?" I ask.

"Yes?" He says.

"I'm Agent XIII from the Atlas Military. I'm here to investigate the disappearances of the children in Ladon." I introduce myself.

The man hesitates for a moment, then he opens the door.

He's a tall man with orange hair and eyes, which have dark bags under his eyes.

"You're here to help me find my boy?!" The man asks with hope.

"Yes Mr. Gerine, I will do everything in my power to bring your son home, safe as possible." I say, of course I can't promise that he'll be unharmed, who knows what the kidnapper has in store for these children, but this man needs comfort.

"Thank you... oh thank you." Mr Gerine sobs.

I look the man with pity.

"please come in." Mr Gerine invites.

"Oh thank you sir." I say.

"Please call me Ethan, my wife, Marge, isn't here at the moment." Ethan says.

"Alright then, Ethan would it be alright to ask you questions about Than's day to day life?" I ask slowly.

"Yes of course!" Ethan says.

"Thank you. Firstly how old is Than?" I ask.

"He turned 10 last month." Ethan says.

"Thank you, now during the day where does Than usually go, School? Playground? Friend's house?" I ask.

"School mostly, although recently before he disappeared, he started going to the Orphanage run by Father Totsū. He kept saying that he made a friend there and enjoys helping Father Totsū when he's there, Than admires Father Totsū a great deal." Ethan say.

I narrow my eyes behind the hood.

"I see, has he gone anywhere unusual before he disappeared?" I ask.

"No. None that I know of. Than's a rather shy boy, he barely has any friends at school, he's a faunus you see, from his mother's side." Ethan says somberly.

"I see. Thank you for your time Ethan. I will definitely bring your son home." I say.

"I hope so Agent XIII, I hope so." Ethan says somberly.

I exit the house and go down the list.

For the next few hours I question the families of the missing children, but in the end it was all the same as the first, the children go to Totsū's orphanage to meet a friend and help Totsū.

Totsū is the only lead, alongside his orphanage, so far.

Next I'll question the Church, I'll start with the Light chapel, since I'm already on the light side.

Quickly I make my way to the light chapel.

The Light chapel looks just like any normal Christian church, but instead of a cross they have a large sculpture of a golden western style dragon, with deer like antlers.

I snort at the image.

It's inaccurate. The Light brother was a Eastern style dragon, the Dark brother was the Western dragon. Oh if the Priests were find out about this, they'd probably shit themselves while believing that they insulted the Light brother. Well at least they got the horns right.

I enter the Chapel.

There aren't any civilians inside, just Priest.

The walls are white with a gold dragon, like the one in front of the Chapel, painted on them, behind the gold dragon are many smaller dragons seeming to descend from the Heavens behind the Light brother. The Dark brother is also there, but he is behind the Dragon legion, seemingly forgotten. The dark brother is depicted as a Ram horned Snake with legs.

The base of the wall was painted like a landscape. And on it knelt a single pair of humans, one male and one female.

Interesting this must be the Remnant version of Genesis.

"Hello there my son." an aged voice says.

I turn to see an old priest.

He wore white and gold robes, with a gold dragon pendant over it.

I bow slightly to the priest.

"Father." I say.

"Are you here to pray to the Light, dark cloaked one." The priest asks.

"No father, I unfortunately do not have the time." I say.

"There is always time for prayer my son." He says.

"Apologies, but I am here in Ladon to investigate the disappearances of the local children." I say.

"I see, and you wish to know if the church of light has any idea as to the cause." The priest says.

"Yes Father." I say.

"Very well, come with me." The priest says.

The priest leads me to a confessions booth.

"Confess your sins to the Light my son." He says.

Hmm. This is a good way to keep the conversation quiet, smart thinking Priest.

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned." I say.

"Speak now my son." The priest says.

"I need information on the children who were taken, were they regulars of the Light?" I ask.

"No, they were practitioners of the Dark. They only came to this Chapel when required, once a month, other than that they mainly went to the Dark." The priest says seriously.

"Thank you father. I have all I need." I say, as I stand to exit the booth.

"Before you go, I must ask. Your state of dress suggests you are a Dark practitioner, but you are different. Why is that? What path did you choose, light or dark?" The Priest asks.

"Neither and yet both. I chose the third option." I say.

"The third path, the path of twilight that leads to dusk?" The priest asks.

Oh great another Kingdom hearts reference, eh well might as well go for it.

"No, the way to Dawn." I say then I walk out of the booth.

I leave the Chapel, only to see the that it is now night time.

"Better find an inn" I mutter.

I ask around for the nearest Inn and rent a room for two days, I feel like I'm gonna need the extra time.

Before I go to sleep I review my findings.

So far the only thing they have in common is the Orphanage, Totsū and the dark chapel.

Not much to go on, but it's better than nothing. Tomorrow I'll go ask around the Dark chapel side, after that I'll have to do some recon on the Orphanage.

And if Totsū shows up by then, which hopefully I'll have enough evidence to convict him. I'm not gonna let a Kotomine Kirei wannabe run loose. Even if it ruins my friendship with Cheri, which judging from her actions around Totsū before, it won't come to that.

Before I drift off I think of the Dragon... and just how much the story about it is false, and what... is true.

**[A/N: Alright here's the newest chapter of Glyphed Swordsman. I hope you all enjoyed, this chapter concludes the Sanctum arc, and immediately starts into the next one, which I will call the Ladon arc.**

**This arc will build onto the Lore of the settlements, as well as the Brothers. It'll show more about the Religious side of humanity, and just how... fanatical some of these actions can be. Please note, I myself do not practice any religious beliefs, this is only meant to entertain, not to Offend in anyway.**

**Please enjoy.**


	6. Ladon Arc part 2

**[A/N:**** Wazzup! Boy episode 12 of RWBY have me feeling them feels, especially the end, Clover getting Killed! Poor Qrow his bromance has ended. Now I know this is a sensitive topic but, I felt that, despite him being ya know ... animated... we should give a moment of silence for Clover...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alright now that that's done we can get to the story... also Hi Sempai!!!**

**Disclaimer: me no own, me just fan... fwooosh.**

**Ladon investigation: Day 2- morning**

I wake from my usual dragon filled dream feeling absolutely annoyed.

Why?

Well try asking the loud banging on my inn room, from the room next door.

Seriously people it's 5:00 am, time to take a rest!

Knowing I won't be getting anymore sleep, I decide to get ready to start my investigation on the dark side of town... great I'm batman gone shonen protagonist... ugh it's to early for this.

I get dressed and begin to set up my scroll's built in camera mode.

Camera Mode has two versions, normal and drone.

Normal is like any other phone camera, hand held, has to be pointed, at the thing being recorded, basically just a phone camera, not very useful for investigations and the like.

Drone on the other hand is a much more useful, the scroll is mass produced with small drones in it. The drone is actually the activation button on the scroll's main body, the button is also the camera lense. With drone active the button extracts itself from the main body and, using a small amount of gravity dust, creates an antigravity field around it, to make it float, of course it is anchored to the scroll body still via the CCT network, but I tweaked mine a bit to add hardlight to the drone to add wings, a way to move the drone a larger distance from me using the scroll, and to match my own wings... what? gotta make me and my drone match after all.

Anyways, after the drone is set up, I have it fly a few inches to my right, but before I start the stream, yes it's a live stream, some huntsman do this as a publicity stunt to get more kids to be huntsman, and to show the civilians that the Grimm can be defeated.

My stream is, of course, classified, and only councilman/woman, those of military importantance, and fellow huntsmen/huntress' could watch.

Anyways before I start the stream, I pull up my hood, gotta keep my secret identity after all.

With a push of a hardlight button, I start the livestream.

"Hello, esteemed councils, authorized Military personnel, Huntsmen and huntress'. I am Atlas Agent XIII, but you may call me XIII. I am streaming from a local inn, in the town of Ladon, a settlement under the joint control of Mistral and Atlas, like Argus." I say into the drone, taking care to not have my face revealed.

"My reason for being here is because of a mission, authorized by General Ironwood. Recently the children of Ladon have been going missing, taken from their beds in the middle of the night, with no signs of struggle or any signs of where they could have went.

Now you may be wondering, "What does this have to do with me!? A councilman... well ... no one asked you to watch... but for those who actually want to watch, and hopefully a certain history professor... wait sorry- _Doctor_, is watching this, because the town of Ladon is the only place on Remnant that still worships the Brothers of light and dark equally.

I've already done some investigating yesterday, asking the parents of those who were taken, investigating the light chapel, and they all have three things in common. One is they were all regulars of the Dark chapel. The second they all frequented an orphanage run by a priest of the Dark Chapel. The third is the priest himself, a man by the name of Totsū Yūrei, his name is Ancient Mistralian, meaning Pain Ghost. I have met the man before, and once shook his hand, immediately after touching him I felt a stab of pain that pierced through my aura. I suspect that causing pain is his semblance, and with his choice of names, I was unsettled by his presence. It felt like he was examining me to see just how to take me apart.

Men like that are more likely to be assassins than priests." I say to the drone while using my scroll to upload images of the chapels, the town, the tapestry of the dragons in the light chapel.

"These images are of the inside of the light chapel. If Doctor Oobleck is watching this please get in contact with General Ironwood, as far as I know you are the leading most person to turn to for history.

Anyways, yesterday I investigated the Light side of the city, today I will be investigating the Dark side. The stream will have a map in the upper right corner, it will display my current location via the drone. If at some point you lose contact with me or the stream begins to bug out, take note of my last location, and start from there.

But I don't really expect anything to happen yet.

For the duration of this stream I will have the drone cloaked, and as such will not interact with the drone very much. Thank you for your time." I say finally.

"Alright... let's get moving..." I mutter.

(*bang*)

(*bang*)

(*bang*)

(*moan*)

My eye twitches at the sounds.

I storm out of my room the drone behind me, nearly invisible the the eye.

I fling open the room next to mine.

"Hey!" I shout angrily.

(*que womanly scream*)

"Oh shut up! You two have been at it since 8 pm yesterday, other people are still trying to sleep! So do everyone a favor and pull out already!!" I shout at the couple, then I slam the door closed.

I look to where the drone is.

"... sorry about that... that was the first thing I heard this morning when I woke up, so I'm a bit annoyed my them.. just a bit." I say sheepishly.

I exit the inn, after a quick wave to the receptionist, who looked dead tired, and a bit flushed, probably from the racket upstairs.

I walk for a few minutes to the bridge for the dark side of the town.

After crossing it I notice that the dark side was mostly for industry, like forging, farming, etc. and instead of doom and gloom like I was expecting, it was rather chipper, the workers were smiling and waving at me, despite not knowing who I was.

"... wow I wish Mantle was this chipper, maybe then there'd be less rioting... nah..." I say.

I make my way to the chapel, making sure to ask questions to any workers who didn't look busy.

So far nothing has come up.

Finally at the chapel though.

It's a black building, completely identical to the light one in terms of building, the statue of a dragon was different though, like I thought.

The statue looks like a large snake with ram horns, it's mouth is open in a rather intimidating hiss.

I snort again at the sight.

"Atleast they got the horns right..." I mutter, hopefully the stream didn't catch that.

I enter the chapel.

The inside of the chapel is way different than the light one. While the Light one seemed holy and welcoming, the dark chapel is more eldrich and foreboding, like something ancient resides within it's depths.

I examine the walls of the chapel.

They have a similar design as the light Chapel's. Army of golden dragons, two Brothers, man and woman.

However there was more.

On another side of the wall, the dark and light Brothers stand side by side, the grimm of the right of the dark brother and the dragons to the left of the light brother. Image showed the two brothers facing the viewer, as if they too were observing.

Below the two Brothers are the man and woman again, but they are different. The man was gold colored and enshrouded in a emerald green light. The woman was pitch black, with red markings on her body, and a dark purple color aura.

There is another painting it shows the man and the woman leading a mass of grey humans with a rainbow color of aura. All the while a black and golden winged serpentine dragon raged in the background. At the bottom of the painting it shows a white figure with a black cloak a large sword and noticable red dots where eyes would be. The figure was battling the black and gold dragon.

The last painting shows the golden man and the dark woman battling, while humanity watched, but instead of just humans there were red humanoids with animal appendages, the faunus.

Ozma and Salem... so even in a shadow war their story is still known to the world, but only... in fairytales. That reminds me... I need to find a way to get Ironwood to open up more, I wanna prevent him from raising Atlas into the sky, oh and shooting Oscar. Oh well, let's focus on the task at hand.

I have the Drone take a few snapshots, which are then uploaded to my scroll with the pictures from the light chapel.

I'm sure Doctor Oobleck would love them, maybe I should send him a post card?

Nah.

Anyways, after downloading the images, I went to find a priest.

The only problem? ... there are like 20 of them... and all are wearing Star wars like sith robes, which btw covers their entire head, so I can't see their faces... no wonder the light priest thought I was one of the dark priests.

Yeah... I'm gonna have to add a personal touch to my Organization XIII jacket later.

Anyways...

I decide to just find the most important looking priest.

Who, by pure luck alone, I spot at the main altar wearing a black robe with dark purple tribal markings that took the shape of a serpentine dragon.

Not a bad design...

Focus!

I move over to the Priest.

"Hello Father." I greet.

"Ah hello! What brings you here!" The priest says, with his head down, looking at scriptures.

"I'm from Atlas, I'm investigating the disappearances of the children here in Ladon." I say.

For a millisecond, the Priest pauses, before he looks up and says.

"Wonderful! Most of those children are avid members of our chapel, and many of our brothers and sisters have been worried! While the head priest is out at the moment, I am acting in his stead, please if there is anything I can do to aid in your investigation please allow me to help." The priest says.

Wow... seriously this guy just screams suspicious.

First the pause. Then the exuberant way of asking to help. Btw not gonna happen.

"Thank you for your cooperation. The only help I need at the moment is just to know what the children usually did when they came to the chapel." I say.

"Oh! Absolutely! While the children are here, they usually helped the other priests in their chores around the chapel, such as cleaning, cooking and the like." The Priest says.

"I see. And before their disappearances did the children do anything out of the ordinary?" I ask.

"Not really. But I've noticed whenever they came to the chapel, a few days before they disappear, they always seem terrified, but the day before, they seem... empty. Like their soul just... vanished. The next thing to happen is they themselves vanish." The priest say hesitantly.

"Hmm... I see." I say.

Sounds like a load of bull, but its the only thing I have to work with.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I'll be sure to put this information to good use." I say.

"Ah! It's no trouble at all, I just hope to see those children safely returned to their families." The priest says, exuberantly

... if this guy turns out to be a villain... he dies first.

I nod and quickly leave the chapel as fast as possible, seriously that guy was way too excited about the topic of missing children.

Anyways.

"Next is the Orphanage." I say to both myself and the drone.

**A few minutes later**

It took a while, and a lot of asking for directions, but finally I found the Orphanage.

The building itself was an old church that was fixed up and repainted a rather pleasant shade of white, not blinding but not dirty white either.

Alright let's get this over with...

I knock on the front door.

"Hello?" a feminine voice resounds from the other side... a very familiar feminine voice...

"Hello, this is Agent XIII from Atlas. I'm here investigating the disappearances of the children here in Ladon, would it be possible for me to come in?" I ask

"Oh of course! Wait just a second." The woman says.

The door opens to reveal... Cheri in a black nun outfit?

We stare at each other for a full minute before I whip out my scroll and pause the stream.

"The stream is off, we can speak now." I say.

"What the hell are you doing here Siegfried!" Cheri asks.

"I already told you I'm investigating the disappearances of the children." I say.

Of course I also came to ensure Cheri was safe with Totsū... but I won't tell her that outright.

"Really~?" She deadpans.

"Yeah! I have the mission papers from Ironwood with me." I say.

"Prove it." She says.

I pull out the papers and show her.

"And you just so happened to pick the one mission that is in my hometown?" Cheri asks.

"Yes." I say, completely serious.

"So in other words you were worried about me... and decided to take a mission in the same place I would be in..." Cheri says bluntly.

Shit! She knows me too well!

"Ummm... no?" I say sheepishly.

"Wherever, I'm glad to see you anyways. _I honestly missed you_..." She mutters that last part with a blush.

I blink at that.

"Aw! I missed you too!" I say.

I anyone saw my face, they'd probably liken it to someone who just came home to see their kittens meowing and waiting for them.

Cheri's blush grew deeper.

"So anyways. Can I come in I really do need to investigate the Orphanage, seeing as all the victims were members of the dark chapel, and frequented the Orphanage." I say.

"Huh oh right sure." Cheri says.

"Oh and Ironwood is requiring me to stream this investigation, so I need you to refer to me as XIII while I'm investigating." I say.

Cheri nods reluctantly.

I unpause the stream and say to Cheri.

"Thank you for you're cooperation Ma'am."

Cheri plays along.

"Oh it's no trouble at all."

Cheri then shows me inside.

The first thing I notice is the children. There are a lot of them, more than they should be. The oldest ones are actually my age, in fact they look rather familiar... I only know one person with Black hair with a pink streak in it. Ren... and where Ren is Nora isn't to far off...

Huh so this is where they spent their time after Kuroyuri... well at least they're safe and sound.

The second thing I notice is that a large majority of the children are faunus, 80 of them to be exact. There are only abouy 20 or so human children in the building, and 10 or so Half-bred, and a single Chimera class faunus.

A half-breed is made when a human and a faunus have children, usually they never inherit any physical faunus appendage traits, like ears, a tail. But they do have the eyes of their faunus parents, the slit pupils, unnatural eye colors, Etc.

Now normally this is very easy to hide, seeing as nowadays everyone has weird eye colors, seriously mine are red with dragon slit pupils, but Mistral and Atlas both have a law that any half-breed will have a small mark placed under their eye in the shape of their faunus animal heritage.

Say if a lion faunus and a human have a child, the child would have a lion tattooed on their face at birth.

Pretty fucked up I know, but unfortunately I can't change that law, seeing as it was either the "mark them for life" law or the "kill the abomination" law, Personally I prefer the former... still doesn't make it right.

A Chimera class faunus isn't an actually Chimera, like goat, lion and snake all in one. A Chimera class, is when the Faunus is born of two faunus, with mixed heritage, and inherit traits from both parents and their heritages.

Say a cat faunus who has bat faunus and chameleon heritage has a child with a mouse faunus who has lion heritage and komodo dragon heritage, and the child turns out to be a Chimera.

The child could have cat ears or tail, bat wings or ears (depending on if the other faunus traits take effect in certain ways.), the cloaking scales of a chameleon, a mouse tail or ears or teeth, a lion's mane, claws or ears or tail, and lastly the poison fangs of a Komodo dragon and the tough scales, (which can be with the chameleon scales.)

Chimera class faunus are considered to be monsters even by Faunus, so they are usually abandoned.

The Chimera class at the Orphanage reminds me a bit of Ana from Fate Grand Order, similiar build and long hair in a long braid, the only difference is her hair is a darker shade of purple, almost black. Her eyes are what remind me of Rider from FSN... then again Ana and Rider are the same person...

Anyways the girl's eyes are covered by a black cloth thick enough for her not to see... but given the signs I've seen so far... it's probably best if her eyes aren't seen...

The girl's obviously mostly reptilian faunus, judging by the black mamba scales on her which have chameleon scales mixed in with her mamba scales as well as the light gray pattern in her hair, the one cobras have on their hoods.

She appears to be about 10 or 11.

My curiosity has been peaked!

"Ma'am." I say to Cheri.

"Hmm?" Cheri asks.

"That Chimera class Faunus in the corner... Why are her eyes covered?" I ask.

"Oh. That's Athena, she's mostly Black Mamba, but she has Chameleon and King Cobra faunus in her. The reason she's blindfolded is because of her semblance." She says.

"She has her Aura and Semblance unlocked already?" I ask.

"She was born with them unlocked, how? Not even the doctors know." Cheri shrugs

"What is her semblance?" I ask.

"She can turn what she looks at to stone, be they Grimm, Human or Faunus..." Cheri says with slight unease but with an undertone of pity for the girl.

"That explains why she's blind folded, But I'm guessing that she doesn't need her eyes in order to see..." I say.

"Correct, according to Athena she can still see, just in extremely detailed heat signatures." Cheri says.

"How detailed?" I ask.

"Detailed enough to see a persons facial features." Cheri says.

"Wow." I say.

I must meet this girl, but for now I need to investigate.

I sent my drone to scan the room, while I interviewed the Orphanage staff.

They went exactly how I thought they would, with the usual nothing weird and they just up and vanished.

Cheri just got back so I don't expect her to know anything about the children's actions.

However I did notice that the staff kept saying the children all hung around Athena, I also noticed that they kept looking at the girl with anger in their eyes, even the other Faunus Staff. More than likely trying to pin the kidnappings on a the child with what they believed to be monsterous heritage and an equally monstrous semblance.

Poor kid.

But sadly she's the only lead I have.

I approach the girl.

"Hi there kiddo." I say with a smile.

Athena turns to me with a noticeable frown.

Ok... not to self don't call her Kiddo.

"Who are you?" Athena asks

"I'm Agent XIII from Atlas, I was sent to find those missing kids." I say.

She flinches when I mention the kids.

Signs of abuse.

I frown at that.

"I heard they were friends of yours so I was hoping you would have any idea where they went."

(*tap-tap*)

Athena taps her fingers on the floor beneath her.

I tilt my head a bit at the action, a nervous tick perhaps.

"They weren't friends of mine... I have no friends." She mutters.

"Oh? Why's that? A young lady like you should have lots of friends?" I say.

I know the reason of course. Doesn't mean I like it.

"Because I'm a monster..." Athena mutters.

"No you're not. Just because you were born with more faunus traits that normal doesn't make you a monster. If anything those who would call a child, who hasn't done anything wrong, a monster are more monsterous themselves." I say honestly.

Athena faces me. I'd say stares but since she's blindfolded it wouldn't fit.

A single tear slips through her blindfold.

Oops! I didn't mean to make her cry I swear!

"Thank you..." She mutters again.

Oh those are happy tears! Oh thank Chaos!

**_[You're Welcome.]_**

Hush you.

Anyways.

"No need to thank me, I'm just stating the truth." I say.

Athena nods.

"But do you know anything about where those children might have gone?" I ask again.

(*tap-tap*)

She taps the floor again.

Again... wait... maybe that's not a nervous tick.

I lower my voice to barely below a whisper.

"Does that tapping mean they're below us." I ask.

(*tap-tap*)

She taps again, with a smile of me having found her clue.

I smile at her.

"What a smart girl you are. Truely you and your name match each other perfectly. Little goddess of wisdom." I say with a wink.

She smiles brightly at me.

By Chaos' prank stash! That smile must be protected.

Wait... focus! Now's not the time.

"Thank you, for your help Athena." I say.

"Ena..." She says.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Ena... you can call me Ena." She say.

"Short for Athena?" I ask.

"Mhm." She nods.

"Alright then Ena, Thank you for your help. If possible I'll come visit you before I leave." I say.

"See you soon XIII Oni-chan." Ena says with a smile.

Kyaa! So cute!

Ahem... that didn't happen.

I smile and headpat her, idly noticing the her hair has very small and soft scales on each strand.

"Bye Ena, I'll see you soon." I say then I go to meet up with Cheri.

I found Cheri talking with one of the other kids, about the same age as Ena, maybe a little younger.

"Now remember, It's not ok to use violence to solve a problem." She finishes.

"Ok Cheri Onee-chan." the young child a male lion Faunus pouts.

"(*giggles*) Good now be nice and go have fun." Cheri says then shoos off the child.

"You're pretty good with kids." I say.

"Well I'm sort of the big sister to them. And besides you're not bad with kids yourself." Cheri says referring to Ena.

"R-really? I was just trying to cheer her up." I say.

"Yep, She let you call her Ena, she only lets me call her that." Cheri says.

"O-oh..." I say.

I didn't think that calling her Ena meant anything...

Anyways.

"So I unfortunately didn't find anything of note here... back to the drawing board I suppose." I lie to Cheri.

I know I shouldn't lie to my friend but... what if Totsū finds out that I'm on to him, and Cheri already knows about him, I can tell she doesn't like him but, he is the only family she has at the moment.

Cheri escorts me to the door, and I call my drone back to it original position behind me.

"Thank you ma'am.

"No problem, just please find those kids." Cheri says sincerely.

"I will, I can guarentee it." I say.

Cheri nods to me and closes the door.

I stand there for a moment. Then I turn and walk back to the inn I'm staying at.

I completely turn off the stream when I arrive at the inn

I return the drone to the scroll main body and begin to look at the feed of the Orphanage.

The drone had flown around the building several times, highlighting anything of note, such as foot prints leading to nowhere, or a locked cellar door on the outside. After doing so it flew into the building and highlighted a patch of wood at the front of the building where an old church altar stands, that was a shade lighter than the rest of the wood, the drone had flown closer and showed a crack in the wood, not a natural one, considering it was completely straight and there was another just like it about two or so feet from the first one, and the gaps between the floorboard at either end of the lines were wider than the rest.

"A trapdoor, maybe." I mutter.

I'll have to go tonight when they're asleep in order to check it out, along with the other clues the drone highlighted in the stream.

It's still only noon though... I'll go at midnight... I'll have to prepare though, Faunus do have night vision.

It's probably best if I just get some more sleep. I'm gonna need the energy if I'm gonna bust those kids out... if they're still alive anyways... who knows what Totsū is doing to them.

With that I set my scroll alarm to 11:00 pm and pass out on the inn bed.

**[A/N: So I started writing this as soon as episode 12 came out. And since then I finished the rest of Volume 7, and wow... just wow.**

**Anyways. Yes I took inspiration from F/GO for the creation of Ena, I couldn't help it Ana was just too adorable! Besides I've already meantion before, in the "Sigurd and the dragon" part that the first Faunus was a Chimera, this is what I meant, by that, The first faunus was a Chimera class faunus for my story, and possessed all faunus traits. More will be explained on that in later chapters.**

**Ena herself will have a critical role in this arc. I assure you all of that.**

**That's all for now. Later!**


	7. Ladon Investigation 3

**[A/N: Hello everyone Chaos here, some of you may know me from The Worldly Travels of Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately SiegfriedXIII is... indisposed at the moment, mwahaha-**

**(*Ahem*)**

**(*Chaos turns to the source of the Ahem.*)**

**Chaos... what are you doing?**

**Chaos: Umm doing the intro...**

**Why?**

**Chaos: Because you're supposed to be tied up and stuck in the closet...**

**Why!?**

**Chaos: Because... well... (*snaps fingers*)**

**(*giant black portal opens and sucks SiegfriedXIII into it*)**

**DAAAAMN YOU CHAOOOOS!!!**

**Chaos" (*Ahem*) Now that that's over with... crap now I can't remember what I was doing... Oh well... enjoy the show. Hit it Fan-chan.**

**Fan-chan: Y-yes sir.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own me just fan.**

**Chaos: Well done.**

**Fan-chan: Yes sir... um sir? Where did you send Sieg-taichou?**

**Chaos: Shhh spoilers!**

**Fan-chan: (*sweatdrops*) yes sir...**

(*Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Smack!*)

Stupid Alarm, waking me up.

Looking at my scroll I see it's ten minutes after 11:00 pm.

"(*sigh*) better get ready." I mutter.

Quickly I get dress in my Org. XIII jacket, and normal black clothing underneath, with my black combat boots.

I slip Blade Works on my hands making sure to project a normal hardlight longsword, just to make sure Blade Works is working properly.

I then clip Fafnir and AMP XIII to my hips.

At around 11:50 I put my hood up and immediately set up the drone.

"Hello viewers same shit as this morning, so I'm not gonna explain why I'm here. However I will tell you that tonight I will be investigating beneath the Orphanage. And, if I have time or the need to, below the Dark Chapel as well."

With that I cloak the drone and slip out my room's window.

Standing on the roof I jump to another nearby building, assassin's creed style, and make my way to the Orphanage via the roof tops, occasionally using aura to boost my jumps when the gap between building is slightly too big.

Upon arriving at the Orphanage I notice that the all of the lights are off completely.

The old chapel, turned Orphanage, building generates an ominous feeling, it seems to glow in the the shattered moonlight, the treeline behind the building sways in the heavy midnight winds.

Overall it's the perfect setting for a horror movie.

"And here I am just walking right in." I mutter.

I silently walk around the building hoping to find an open window, or at least an unlocked one.

I did find a window to enter through but instead of open it's a shattered one, and recently, broken from the inside, judging from the scattered glass beneath my feet.

Projecting a dagger of fire dust I slowly cut the sharp glass that remains in the window, creating a hole that wouldn't cut me while trying to enter.

I pause as I was about to enter.

There is blood on the windowsill, in the shape of a hand being dragged back into the room.

Judging from the handprint, looks like someone tried to escape through the window but was dragged back in, and cut their hand on the sharp glass.

Unease fills my gut. Cheri lives here with the other children, along with Ena.

If anything happens to either one of them...

No! Nothing is going to happen to them, I'll be sure of it.

I pull myself in to the window.

I find myself in a bedroom/office, which had it's door broken off it's hinges, and a trail of blood leading out of the room, originating from the window.

I better look around the room.

I walk over to the office desk in the room and search through the drawers.

Nothing... it's completely empty, most likely whoever caused the blood trail took the contents along with the body.

I search the room for a few more minutes, but the only thing I find is a shattered picture frame with a picture of the Orphans, with Cheri and Totsū side by side, and the Orphanage in the background. Totsū looks completely emotionless, while Cheri has a smile on her face, but her eyes weren't looking at the camera, they were looking at Totsū with a large amount of fear in them.

Putting the picture down I resolve myself to follow the trail of blood.

Exiting the room, the trail leads me to the central hall, where I had been this morning.

The trail ends behind the altar, but there is no body, just a puddle of blood.

"Must be under the floor." I mutter.

(*drip*)

I pause as a drop of liquid hits the puddle in front of me.

I look up.

Hanging by their feet was one of the Orphanage staff, a woman with a robin tattoo under her left eye.

A half-breed.

Her body is nude, but it's mangled. Several holes are on nearly every inch of her body, that not the strange part, the holes look like something had burst out of her skin.

Her eyes and mouth are open in a scream of agony, revealing empty sockets.

It takes all the will power I have not to vomit at the sight.

"Luckily this stream's classified, it would be bad if a child were to see this." I say aloud.

Projecting a knife, I fly up and cut the poor woman down and lay her body on the floor and close her eyes.

I stand up and shake the blood off my jacket.

I walk back to the puddle and try to feel for the trapdoor underneath.

(*Creeeeak!*)

It opens with a loud creak, which caused me to freeze.

I look down into the darkness of the hole, on the side opposite to the hinges I notice a ladder, slick with the womans blood, which had flowed through the trapdoor.

"Guess I have to go down there." I mutter.

But first I better check on the kids, and Cheri.

I don't know which room is Cheri's but that's not really a problem, seeing as I plan to check on all of the children anyways.

I walk to the first room and open it.

Turns out due to the size of the building, not every child would get a room of their own, at least that seems to be the case given the many, many, _many_, bunk bed that are in this large room.

There's a slight problem though... all of them are empty, with no sign of them having been even used.

My eyes widen.

"Cheri" I mutter.

I race to the other rooms, which I guess to be staff rooms.

Empty, all of them, empty.

I sprint back to the central room and to the open trapdoor, accidentally slipping on the blood trail in my haste.

I look down into the blackness again and slowly step on to the bloody ladder.

I begin to climb down slowly.

After about thirty minutes of climbing my foot hits the underground soil.

It's pitch black. I can't see anything.

I grab Fafnir and activate the blade, while holding it up like a torch.

The blade of white lit up the area revealing a tunnel to the right of the ladder.

I walk down the tunnel with Fafnir lighting my way.

Eventually I come across a split in the tunnel.

"Shit... now what!?" I curse.

Usually when one comes to a fork in the road, there are more than one person, and just divide into two groups and take either one. But in this case I'm alone.

If I had the summoning part of my glyphs I'd just send two down either side and wait for one to find something, then go down the one I need to. But I don't have my summoning glyph, so I can't do that.

I'll just have to leave it to chance.

I close my eyes and point ahead of me, then I slowly spin around and stop, opening my eyes I see myself pointing at the left path.

"Well folks... looks like we're going left." I say.

I continue on the chosen path... hehe... Focus!

Anyways.

(*shfft*)

As I walk down the tunnel the sound of shifting dirt to my left catches my attention.

I whirl towards the source.

Nothing but dirt.

I've seen enough horror movies to know when something is following me, and shifting dirt... yeah that is a definite sign of being followed.

Slowly I turn away, but staying alert, and continue walking.

It's about 15 minutes later when I heard the sound again.

(*Shfft*)

This time I don't react, that'll just alert it to the fact I know it's there.

Better to wait until it gets closer, close enough to grab it.

I continue walking.

(*SHfft*)

It's closer, but not enough.

I keep walking.

(*SHFft*)

Almost... just a little more.

(*SHFFt!*)

It's directly behind me.

Wait for it...

(*SHFFT!*)

Now!

I activate my time distortion glyph and whirl around, using the sped up time to grab the creature.

(*Hiss?!*)

A startled hiss resounds from the creature.

I bring Fafnir up to get a good look at the creature.

Golden eyes with black reptilian slit pupils stare into my red with reptilian slit eyes.

It's a snake, a rather large one given that my hand barely even wraps around half of it's neck/body.

It's body is segmented and covered in thick black scales, with a crimson underbelly, either side of it's face has five long soft, red, feather like scales which are organized in the shape of wings. It has long fangs about as long as a short sword, or a long bladed dagger, a purple liquid seems to coat them, no not liquid... aura, most likely venomous.

Boy am I glad I grabbed the neck instead of the fangs.

All in all... it looks like a black and red version of the Killer Snake from Dark Cloud... why the hell are there so many parallels to video games I've played in this world... Oh wait Chaos did it.

Remember kids, always know your A.B.C's, Always Blame Chaos.

But seriously, back to the snake.

It hasn't tried to thrash out of my grip, it just stares at me.

"Hello?" I say unsure if it can understand me.

"Hiss..." It hisses in response.

I tilt my head a bit.

"Do you understand me... hiss once for no, twice for yes... if you can count that is..."

I'm going nuts... look at me... talking to a snake while underground.

"Hiss Hiss." it says.

"You do understand me!?" I ask baffled.

"Hiss Hiss." It says.

Yes.

Holy shit this is a smart snake!

"Alright then do you live down here?" I ask.

"Hiss." it responds.

No.

"Ok... have you seen any children... small humans and faunus, down here?" I ask.

"Hiss Hiss." it says.

Yes.

"Really!? Could you lead me to them?!" I ask with hope.

"Hiss Hiss." It hisses.

Yes.

"Thank you! This means a lot." I say with a smile.

The snake blinks at me, then it glances at my hand, which is still at it's neck/body.

"Huh? oh! Sorry." I say as I let go of it.

The snake seems to stretch in an almost human like manner.

Curious...

I shake my head.

"Shall we go?" I ask.

"Hiss Hiss." It says.

Yes.

The snake then slithered away... in the opposite direction I was going.

Fuck... that means I went the wrong way. I'm glad the Snake showed up, otherwise I would have gotten lost and probably never get out.

The snake led me back to the split in the tunnels, then it went down the right tunnel.

We walk/slither in relative silence, the only sounds being the crunch of dirt beneath my boots, and the subtle shifting of the snake as we continued forward.

After a few minutes of walking I speak.

"Oi snake..."

"Hiss Hiss?" it responds.

Yes?

"You said you don't live down here." I say

"Hiss hiss." it says.

Yes.

"Then why are you down here? you also saw the kids, were you looking for them already?" I ask.

Sure a giant intelligent snake is looking for the kids... geez after saying that out loud and in my head it sounds ridiculous.

"Hiss Hiss." it say.

Yes.

I perk up at that.

"Why? were you close with one of the kid?" I ask.

I could be a pet of one of the kids, that would explain why it's intelligent, animals raised around human tend to be a bit more accustomed to human thinking and language, which would provide a better way for the animal to understand a human being, ofcourse certain faunus are capable of speaking to their animal counterparts of the same species, it's another reason that faunus are considered to be nothing but animals to most.

"Hiss Hiss... Hiss." The snake says.

Judging by the pause that most likely means.

Yes... and no.

"So you were close to the kids but not extremely?" I say.

"Hiss." it says.

No

"So maybe only one child then?" I ask

"Hiss Hiss."

Yes.

"Was the child a faunus?" I ask.

Animals are usually more comfortable around faunus due to their scent.

"Hiss Hiss." it says.

Yes.

"Alright then, we have mutual goal then, find the Cheri, Ena and the other kids." I say.

The snake stops when I mention Ena, which I obviously noticed.

"Ssss" it hisses.

"You know Ena?" I ask.

"Hiss Hiss." It says.

Yes

"Is she the one you're looking for?" I ask.

"Hiss Hiss."

Yes.

"Alright then! All the more reason for us to work together!" I say.

"Hiss Hiss." it says.

Ya know dispite the fact I can't full understand it, this snake is kind of cool, no wonder Ena has it as a pet.

We keep moving through the tunnels for about 25 more minutes. Eventually we exit the tunnel into a large, and clearly man made, underground cavern.

I say it's clearly man made because of the large iron pillars connecting the space above and below, as well as the chiselled stone building that look like they belong in Ancient Rome. There's also a large pit in the center of the cavern, and what suspiciously looks like a sacrificial altar. It's also crawling with black robed priests, and a few in black templar like armor with the tribal purple dragon that the priest from this morning wore on his robe.

"Well Snakey... we're not in Kansas anymore..." I joke to the Snake.

"SsSsSs." The snake hisses, which to me sounds suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Well Snake? Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Sss." The snake turns to a large parthenon looking building, which is directly behind the sacrificial altar.

"Great... literally on the other side of the cavern... (*sigh*) let's get moving." I'm not sulking dammit! Ok maybe a little.

"Hiss Hiss." the snake says.

Yes.

We slowly sneak our way past any nearby guards to a nearby stone building.

When we get close enough, I use my wings and lift the snake onto the building's roof, and then land beside him.

"Sss?" the snake hisses while staring at my wings, with slight envy from what I can tell.

"Huh the wings? They're aura wings made from ink, dust and aura, all of which were used to tattoo a glyph, which is my semblance, onto my back to allow my to form wings."

... wait why am I explaining this to a snake?

"I'd fly us over to the parthenon but I was hoping to save them for when we try to escape with the kids, they cost a lot of aura to maintain." I say, as my wings fade away.

"Hiss Hiss." it agrees.

We, quietly, make our way to the parthenon, everything seems to be moving along smoothly... did I seriously just think that... fuck.

"HEY! INTRUDERS! ON THE ROOF!" a random priest shouts to the others.

Double fuck!

Curse my Lancer Luck... sigh.

"Well... run!" I shout, as I bolt for the next building roof.

Unfortunately I misjudged the jump and fell short by a whole meter.

"Ah?... OH! SHIIIIT!" I shout as I fall.

I impact the hard stone ground. Luckily my Aura took most of the damage, otherwise I probably would have broken a few bones, the only thing damaged is my pride... which to be honest I don't have much of anyways, and what I have is reserved for certain creations of mine.

Slowly I get up and brush myself off, I look up to see the snake staring at me from my intended jump target with what seems to be concern. Aw how sweet!

"I'm fine. Keep going I'll meet you at the Parthenon." I yell up at it.

It blinks and leaves.

"Alright... then. Now... to deal with you lot." I say addressing the many dark robed figures that have begun to surround me.

"You are trespassing in sacred dark chapel grounds, surrender yourself and we will spare your life." One Dark member, wearing black leather armor and Abyssal black light armor plating, along with the iconic hood of the Dark Chapel.

"Nice armor, you going for the whole dark assassin look?" I mock slightly.

"Hmm? oh thanks, and yes I am, so glad you noticed." The Dark Assassin says with a scratch on the back of his head.

...ok then?

"Enough! Kill him already." said another Dark Assassin, this one has the purple tribal serpent on their breastplate.

"Oh right sorry sir!" the first assassin says, before he charges me with a short sword, along with the rest of the Dark Assassins and normal members.

Quickly I grab Fafnir and AMP XIII, setting them to stun, hey I'm not an official huntsman yet, even with military clearance I could still get arrested for any unnecessary killing. Besides, I haven't killed a human yet... I don't think I'm ready for that.

I shoot the first assassin in the head, which knocked him out instantly.

I also slash at an assassin that came from my right.

These assassins... they're untrained in terms of actual combat, they definitely are more suited towards silent and unseen killing rather than a direct approach.

If these guy were better than taking on a large group of them would be a lot harder, and there's also the fact that none of them have their aura unlocked.

I jump straight up using a glyph and spin vertically, creating an arc with Fafnir's blade, the arc hits any assassins in it's path before it dissipates.

Once on the ground I immediately execute a horizontal square, sending nearby enemies flying back from the force, the arcs generated by the attack pushed outwards hitting additional enemies sending them into the first flying group.

My AMP XIII wasn't idle either, bullets flew with blue electric sparks, that impacted random body parts, sending a electric shock into their nerves, causing them to lock up.

Eventually all that is left is the Assassin with the purple serpent.

"Tch! Useless cannon fodder!" The assassin says as he pulls out a pair of swords and charges me.

He strikes with his left sword, which I parry with Fafnir, and attack with AMP XIII in blade mode.

The assassin jumps back out of the blade's reach, then he attacks with both blades, which I dodge by moving the the right. I strike with Fafnir, only for the blade bounce off a orange aura.

Shit! Do all High ranking members have their aura?

Thoughts for another time.

I jump back and fire eight shots at the Assassin leader. The bullets impact the aura, but the assassin just brushes them off and charges again.

I jump back, and flip onto a wall, which I use to push off and send myself flying past the assassin.

I use a glyph to stop my momentum. I land on the ground and turn to face the assassin, he just turned to face me as well.

I get into the stance of my vorpal strike.

Sword poised for a thrust.

The assassin charges me again.

This time I plan to meet him.

A glyph sparks to life on Fafnir's hilt, forming a pseudo circle guard at the base of the blade. It begins to spin rapidly while aura gathers around the blade, like a tornado.

The assassin is about 10 meters away now.

I thrust my sword forwards while sending myself flying behind the attack.

The assassin is clearly surprised, and tries to block my highspeed charge with both of his blade.

Keyword... _tries_.

My attack shatters both of his swords, the attack impacts his stomach and sends him flying into a stone wall of a nearby building. A plume of dust nd shattered stone engulf the area.

**[C/N: Hello everyone Chaos again! That's the end of this chapter.**

**Will our hero save all of the children? What exactly is this snake? And is the Assassin leader out for the count? tune in next time for more GLYPHED SWORDSMAN!**


	8. Ladon investigation finale

**[C/N: Hello everybody Chaos here! As those who read the last chapter know, I've sent SiegfriedXIII somewhere unknown, to you of course. So I will be doing the intro until he comes back, which won't be for a long while.**

**Also some of you were unhappy with last chapter's cliffhanger, to put it lightly, but SiegfriedXIII's physical self thought that was a good place to stop, and collect his thought for this chapter and work on others as well. To be honest he's been having a bit of trouble coming up with more chapters, to many ideas and he has to filter out a lot of them so as to make Sieg not to OP, seriously if you see into this guy's head you find ideas like "What if Joker from P5 gets TPed to this world! Or vice versa!" Seriously****! Also have you noticed that the Schnee semblance is rather similar to the Wild card arcana? I mean the turning enemies into new avatars to fight for you.**

**Anyway the other reason he's had a bit of a hard time focusing on his story is because well with the others he's had something to build off of. But since He's trying to avoid canon as much a possible, until the Vytal festival, he has to create new story arcs, instead of just jumping straight to the Vytal festival and leaving Sieg's progress unknown to the readers, and it avoids a lot less problems down the line if you see Sieg's progress instead of just randomly finding out he killed a dragon. Seriously those stories he actually dislikes, which is saying something cause he usually just favorites and follows any stories he's read to the end, but those stories if he gets an immediate sense of confusion he quickly stops reading it, and goes to something else, he tries to avoid those kind of stories, cause they usually make no sense and are quickly abandoned by the writers themselves...**

**(*ring-ring*)**

**Hm? Who could that be?**

**(*pick up phone*)**

**Huh?... Oh? ...Oops... ok sorry, I'll stop now. later.**

**(*hangs up phone*)**

**Oops sorry, SiegfriedXIII's real self called, and told me I was ranting. So I'll just let you get to the story.**

**So anyways, Last time our Valiant Hero snuck underground to a "holy" land hidden beneath Ladon, and was discovered by dark assassins. Shall we see what happens next? Roll it Fan-chan!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own me just fan... fwooosh...**

**Last time:**

_I get into the stance of my vorpal strike._

_Sword poised for a thrust._

_The assassin charges me again._

_This time I plan to meet him._

_A glyph sparks to life on Fafnir's hilt, forming a pseudo circle guard at the base of the blade. It begins to spin rapidly while aura gathers around the blade, like a tornado._

_The assassin is about 10 meters away now._

_I thrust my sword forwards while sending myself flying behind the attack._

_The assassin is clearly surprised, and tries to block my highspeed charge with both of his blades._

_Keyword... tries._

_My attack shatters both of his swords, the attack impacts his stomach and sends him flying into a stone wall of a nearby building. A plume of dust and shattered stone engulf the area._

**Now:**

The dust cloud blocks my view of the assassin, I now have no way to tell if he's down for good or not.

"I should run while I have the chance." I mutter to myself.

I turn around and bolt towards the Parthenon, only to stop at the sight of templar styled armored men, but instead of a red cross and white armor their armor is black with the purple serpent, with wings, this time, spreading out to form a cross.

"Oh Come on!" I shout, in annoyance.

I mean seriously why templars?! Why couldn't it be armored kittens instead?

"(*Sigh*) It's never gonna be that easy." I mutter, as I settle into my stance.

(*clap-clap-clap*)

I tense at the sound of clapping and see the source slightly behind the templars.

Shit! It's Totsū!

Instead of the clothes he wore when we first met, he now wears a black duster and a segmented chestplate, that reminds me of large reptilian scales. Also now that I look at his coat the duster is split in the back and shaped like bat wings. To be honest its kinda cool. Damn wish I had thought of that!

Wait! Now's not the time!

"Totsū Yurei, I presume." I say, slightly deepening my voice and adding a slight western accent.

What, it'd suck if he found out it was me, and besides, I can slightly alter my voice, it was a talent I had in my previous life, you know the mixed voice technique from that Grand Blue anime... yeah it's pretty much that.

Totsū chuckled.

"It would seem my reputation precedes me, tell me what does an Atlas operative like yourself want with me?" the man asked.

"I was given a mission to find the missing children of this town, after some digging I found that they all had two thing in common." I say.

"Oh and what were they?" He asked amused.

"The first is that they were all practitioners of the Dark Chapel." I say.

"And the second?" He asked, with a twisted smile slowly inching onto his face.

"Why it rather simple really, it's you. Totsū Yurei, the man who just so happens to run an Orphanage, full of children, and so far is the only one to ever take in a Chimera class faunus. That girl's sweet but... it's also suspicious, as far as I know the only people who would take in a Chimera as the genuinely kind, or someone who's plotting something. And judging by that fake name of yours you are not the former." I say.

"Ah so you realized my name was fake?" Totsū asks.

Ok now he's trying to bait me into translating it, and unintentionally revealing myself, not gonna happen.

"Of course very rarely are there names in ancient Mistralian, nowadays parents name their kids after colors, or the older families like the Ormr's for instance choose names from their ancestors as a sign of remembrance. Plus Mistral is the place that started the name color thing." I give a reasonable arguement.

"Hehehe indeed." Totsū chuckles

"Totsū Yurei! What do you plan to do with those children." I bark out, my tone leaving no room for refusal.

"Hm-hehehehe Hahahahahaha! You want to know?! Well then! How about I show you then!" Totsū laughed with a sadistic look on his face.

The templars charged at me.

Well fuck me... it seem negotiations have broken down- oh shit big sword.

Indeed a templar wielding an absolute giant of a sword, swung said blade and nearly took my head off, had I not ducked.

I roll between his legs, but not before I shot his in the nuts with AMP XIII, on stun, his inky black aura protected from any lasting damage, but it still hurt like a bitch.

The templar dropped his sword, cradled his sack and collapsed to the ground from a well placed shot to the temple from myself.

I then hid behind the giant sword, to get away from dust enhanced arrows from some templars near Totsū, all armed with repeating cross bows.

The other Templars attacked and I was forced to dodge from my hiding place.

Shit... gotta get out of here! There's to many of them. But where do I run to?!

I continue to dodge the templars while trying to find an escape route.

"Enough!" a Female voice shouts, as a gunshot thunders through the air.

The templars stop attacking, and stood silent.

A figure approaches, garbed in a familiar outfit, is ... is that Sinon's sniper out fit? How? the only person who has that is... oh.

"Cheri you're alright!?" I shout in surprise.

Totsū chuckles.

"Well it seems my beloved adopted daughter has joined the fray." Totsū says, in amusement.

"Cheri! Glad to see your not hurt! We need to get out of here!" I say gesturing to the entrance of the cavern I came from.

(*Bang!*)

A bullet hits the ground in front of me.

... so that's how it it huh?

"So you're siding with him then..." I say unnaturally calm for the situation.

Cheri just holds her gun up, a white version of AMP XIII that I made her, to my face.

"Next time... I won't miss." Cheri says with a cold look in her eyes.

True... she never missed, unless she wants to.

"(*sigh*) I guess it makes sense... that you'd side with the man who raised you over a guy you've only known for a year..." I say.

Doesn't make it any less painful though.

Her gun starts to shake, for a second before it stills.

"What are waiting for? tsk, templars take him to the pit, and take his gun and lightsword." Totsū orders.

The templars did just that, although on templar punched me in the face which stunned me, and then dragged me over to that large pit I saw earlier.

I shake my head to clear it, and I begin to hear something below us, slithering, growls and screaming.

Don't tell me... I was to late...

I grit my teeth.

Those poor children... I guess I deserve to be joining them like I will soon be.

"Yurei! Did you throw those children down there!" I glare at the sadistic man.

"Of course! It's all part of my recruitment process!" The man laughs.

"Recruitment process!?" I shout aghast.

"Yes! I throw them down there and the 15 that survive are then rescued and are allowed to join my Order, the Paladins Of Drakon Nidhogg!" Totsū says, sweeping his arms out to show off his templars behind him.

"You sick bastard, they're only kids!" I growl at the insane man.

"That's the best time for a new recruit to be chosen, they're easier to control when their minds are broken at a young age." Totsū said.

"Asshole!" I growl, only to be punched by a templar beside me.

"Oh none of that now! After all I had Cheri go through the same thing! And look at how she turned out! And soon you will be joining their ranks, Mr Schnee." Totsū says.

Oh shit, I've been found out.

"How did you-?"

"Find out your identity? Well you see I've been keeping my eye on you for a while now. I fact I had Cheri enrolled in Sanctum just to get closer to you, a Schnee that bares no ill will to faunus, you see my order has wanted to get their hands on the Schnee semblance for a long time now, and you, who hated your father were the best target. What I didn't expect was for you to be disowned of your father's own accord, it just made getting you so much easier!" Totsū mocked me.

His words freeze my heart...

Cheri was only being my friend... to lure me here... to convert me.

I turn to Cheri, who stands next to Totsū, her gun still aimed at me, her glare never softening, and yet... a single tear flowed from her left eye down her cheek.

That's all it took for me to calm down...

I smile, unseen beneath my hood.

It seems that Cheri did care at least somewhat, that's enough for me.

I stay silent.

"Now then! Time for you to join the rest of the recruits. Cheri, if you would." Totsū says.

"Roger." Cheri says as she walks towards me.

"Cheri... you don't have to do this..." I say.

"Sorry... _I still have thing to take care of._" She mouthed the last words with a small smile.

"Totsū! I'll be back!" I say before flipping the bird, Cheri then pushes me into the the screaming darkness below.

Normally I'd just fly to safety, but that would mean abandoning those kids trapped below.

So instead I choose to let myself fall, while using my wings to slow my descent, on occasion.

After a few minutes of falling I can see the bottom, I extend my wings and slow to a stop.

There are no kids to be seen, but the screaming is still present. Probably in the tunnels on the floor ground. That's probably how they test them, the tunnels probably lead up to the top, and the children are to make their way up to pass.

Not a bad test in actuality, but the fact they're untrained children makes the situation disgusting.

**_"Indeed."_** a familiar hissing voice resounded within my head.

"Gah!?" I jump at the voice.

**_"Ufufufu, now now no need to be surprised."_** The dragon laughed.

"There is something to be surprised about! Like how the Chaos can you speak to me, last I checked I'm not asleep?!" I rant at the dragon.

**_"This place is how, Hatchling."_** The dragon said.

"Don't call me that! Also Huh?!" I say.

**_"You don't need to speak aloud to communicate with me, just think what you want to say. And what I mean is this place is the spot where my a large amount of blood was spilled during my fight with Sigurd, it has a natural connection with me. Truth is I've been watching your progress since you first set foot in this human town... I still can't believe it's still standing after all these years..."_** the dragon mumbled the last part to itself.

"So what you're telling me is this is where your blood was spilled... and this town has been around for since you were alive." I ask.

**_"I never said that last part!"_** It says.

"That was kinda implied with how you said you couldn't believe it was still around. And the words, 'after all these years' kinda solidifies when it was around." I deadpan.

The dragon doesn't respond.

"Hello?" I ask.

nothing but silence.

"(*sigh*) Alone again... ah well." I shrug, I check my scroll for the stream, dead, the drone must been destroyed at some point.

Looking around the floor, I spot the entrance to the cave tunnels I had spotted from above.

"Alright... let's go save some kids." I mutter, before I rush into the tunnel.

It's dark, and I unfortunately don't have Fafnir, to light my way.

Good thing they didn't find out about Blade Works, otherwise I'd be forced to resort to Gram and Balmung, and seriously that would be overkill times 3, with how much dust is in those two swords, one is literally made entirely of the stuff.

Anyways... I project a foot long dagger of fire dust, the same one I used to cut the window glass, and set it alight with fire.

The dull light provides me a better view of the tunnel ahead.

While still dark I can at least see a bit better.

I begin to run, hoping to find the source of screaming.

Eventually I smell the scent of copper... blood.

I sprint harder, this time using glyph to speed up my approach.

I enter a large room, about the size of an apartment complex would be if all the walls and extra floors were removed, there's a ladder on the far side of the room.

The source of the smell, is in the center of the room, blocking the approach of the children to the ladder.

There's about 187 in all, including the missing kids, and all of them are armed with weapons of all kinds, from Bows, crossbow, to scythes, to swords and shield sometimes just the former or a bladed version of the later, the only person with out a weapon, is Ena, and she stood in silence behind the group of kids. Ren and Nora are armed with their signature weapons Storm Flower and Magnihilde

The children are fighting some kind of snake like Grimm, not a King Taijitsu it's way to small only about 10 meters long and about two inches in thickness, instead it looks like a long snake with a tail end that looks like a masher of somekind, you know the ones that are cylindrical and are spiked at the bottom? Yeah that. It also has a familiar black ooze dripping from its mouth, the same kind salem uses to make Grimm.

I notice a few of the kids have bit marks and are festering with black ooze, with their veins being a visible black shade, however the most noticeable trait about them is the fact they seem to be moving... like snakes.

Shit a corruption type Grimm.

Like the name implies these type of Grimm are those that corrupt or spawn new ones of their kind using living people or even corpses, and there is no cure except an already active aura, meaning these kids that were bitten, are done for.

Totsū Yurei, you sick bastard.

A snake strike at a kid with a sword, only for it to be blocked by a shield from a pale boy with orange hair. Than Gerine most likely, he bares a lot of resemblance to his father and he has a rabbit tattooed under his eye.

Not bad kid.

It seems to be going well for them so far, but I'll have to step in.

I am about to run in to help when I notice it.

A snake grimm had managed to slip by the rest of the children and made it's way to Ena.

The time to act is now!

Using a glyph I launch myself at the group.

Ena notices the grimm and begins to back away in fear.

It hisses before it launches itself at her, only to be decapitated by my fire dagger, which I then dismiss and project my dust versions of Kanshou and Bakuya.

I stand in front of Ena, to protect her, good thing I did, as more snakes shoot out of the ground, and launch themselves at us.

I cut through them like butter, the light dust blade vaporizing them and the Void dust blade absorbing their essence. Pretty soon there is nothing left of the snakes that attacked Ena.

"Ena are you alright!?" I ask not turning away from the enemy direction where the rest of the kids are currently fighting for their lives.

"Y-yes Oni-chan." Ena says.

"Good. ... why do you not have a weapon?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"... they wouldn't give me one." She mumbles.

"(*sigh*) damn." I mutter.

"Swear Jar!" She said.

"Huh? you know what nevermind." I say.

"What weapon are you good at?" I ask.

"Scythe why oni-chan?" She asks.

Of course she is.

I project a black Scythe at the appropriate size for her, this scythe is modeled after the Harpe from Fate Grand Order seems like the best weapon for her.

I hand her the weapon, and she looks at it in awe.

"Careful, this won't last forever, while it's away from me, so you'll have to pour a bit of aura into it to keep it solid, not much just a bit. So stay safe." I warn.

"Okay!" She nods.

I then rush the group of fighting children, and use my momentum to jump over them, in mid air I throw Kanshou and Bakuya and use a glyph to detonate them once the impact the ground, which blows up some of the snakes, but there's still thousands of them.

How many children were sacrificed her over the years, for there to be this many Snakes?

I land in the newly cleared spot between the children and the Grimm.

I project another copy of my twin sword and stand in front of the children.

I can feel the children's eyes on my back, but now not the time to worry about that.

There's still to many for me to fight on my own, and I refuse to let the kids get hurt any more than they already are.

The only way for me to do this is to summon, but I've never actually tried to before, seeing as I think the summoning portion of my semblance requires a trial of sorts, like how Weiss fought her Arma Gigas, but what if that's not the case...

Only one way for me to find out.

I summon a large glyph beneath me, not yet I need more time... that's it!

"Hey kids! I need some cover fire, those with ranged weapons hold them of for a bit. Got it?" I say.

"Y-yeah!" The children agree, before they shoot at the approaching Grimm.

I close my eyes and imagine a being emerging from the glyph.

I can feel the glyph start to spin rapidly, but I can tell something is missing, but what.

A specific image!

I imagine something, a large humanoid reptilian being with large bat like wings and large bull like horns extending from either side of the head with two dragonic horn extending backwards from the top of the skull, and finally a long tail with a spear like blade at the tip.

This is it, my chosen image! What do I do now? Maybe imagine it forming from my glyph? Eh worth a shot.

I push the image into the glyph, and I feel a very noticeable drain on my aura. Leaving me with barely enough to project one large weapon, and still shield me from damage.

A roar thunders through the cavern.

**Play: Persona 4: Ost Reach out to the truth. (First battle/Izanagi's awaking theme)**

I open my eyes to see my summon claw it's way out of the glyph.

I also notice the kids had stopped firing, and the Grimm stopped approaching.

My summon now stands on the glyph about 13 ft tall, with razor sharp claws on it's hands and raptor like claws on it's toes.

Damn that looks bad ass, now I just need a name, Oh! I got it.

I notice it has a sort of mental link with me, that'll make things easier.

I have it turn to the Grimm.

"Ravage them! Ragnarok!" I say.

Hehe, always wanted to say that!

Ragnarok roars and charges at the snakes and rips several apart, but the majority held back and seem to be grouping up.

Wait... what happened last time the Grimm grouped up like that? Hmmm... it's on the tip of my tongue. Ah well I'll figure it out later.

I had Ragnarok focus on the other snakes.

(*Hissss!*)

The sound resonates from the groups of Grimm and they begin to pile up on each other, their spiked tails fusing together.

Shit! that's what happens!

"Ragnarok!" I order it to attack the amalgamation of snakes, which I will call a Hydra.

Ragnarok roars and charges the hydra, then strikes with it's claws, severing several heads from it's body, only for them to slither back to the main body and re-fuse.

The fuck!? Why didn't they do that when they were single...

Because they couldn't.

"Ragnarok!" I call back my summon.

Ragnarok responds and leaps so he land in front of me.

Ragnarok needs a weapon, something strong... that will destroy the snakes as they are cut off the main body.

Think!

A giant sword of darkness and fire!

I hold out Blade Works and project a giant black wide bladed claymore with blazing image of a dragon made of red fire dust.

Tartarus, that will be this blade's name.

I mentally order Ragnarok to grab the sword.

For a split second I felt a feeling of satisfaction from the humanoid dragon, but I brushed it off.

The Beast took it onto it's right hand and held it like it weighs nothing.

"Incinerate them!" I order.

Ragnarok roars once more and charges the Hydras.

The Grimm snaps with two of it's heads at Ragnarok, who grabs them and slices its new sword at the head, the red dragon on the blade ignites the blade with a black and red flame, incinerating them, the Void dust blade absorbs the remaining essence fueling the fire even more.

Damn... what sort of monster sword did I create?

The Hydra hisses in pain at the permanent loss of its heads.

And Ragnarok almost seems to grin at the sound, before it thrusts Tartarus into the Hydra's chest, setting it ablaze, with black and red flame.

Ragnarok roars over it's victory, before it charges the three other Hydras, and slices them in half and setting them ablaze.

Tartarus then seems to absorb the flames around it. Ragnarok approaches me and roars.

Then it sinks into the glyph below it, sword and all, and I felt the aura used to make the summon return to my body.

**End music**

I stand here flabbergasted at the power and brutality of the summon, it was like it had a mind of it's own, and only followed my orders about the target, and left the methods to it's own choice.

Is that how it's supposed to be? I'll have to ask Winter when I return to Atlas.

"Wow!" The children behind me cheered.

I turned to face the children.

"Is any one hurt?" I ask.

"Akatsuki and Yuki were bitten, but the snakes already burst from them, we took care of those ones... they're over there..." Says Than, who seems to be the leader. of the group.

The two children I saw before, lay on the ground to the left of the rest, their bodies full of holes like the matron I saw above ground, well that solves that cause of death.

"We need to get out of here. And away from this Cult." I say.

"What why from the cult?!" Than asks.

"Totsū Yurei is a man who plans to sacrifice all of you and the 15 who survive and make it to the top, will be brainwashed and forced to join his order of mad men." I explain to them.

The children whisper to themselves.

"How can we trust you? How do we know that you're not just another one of them!?" Than asked.

I smile at the boy. He's learning.

"Well, does being an agent from Atlas sent to find you all help? I also met with your father Ethan, Than... he wants to see you brought back safe and sound, and I intend to do just that, not just for you Than, but for all of you, Faunus, Half-breed, human, or Chimera, it doesn't matter to me, you will survive! Understand?" I say.

Than and his group stand up straight with a resounding "Yes Sir!"

"Good, Captain Than and company, let's survive!" I say with a raised arm.

"Sir!" They all said.

"Wait!? Captain?!" Than said.

"You are the leader of your group here right, a leader needs the appropriate rank! As such you are now the Captain of the newly formed Dragon Slayer Corps. Is that alright with the rest of you?" I say, making up a name for their group, seeing as they oppose The Paladins of Drakon Nidhogg, which are named after the dragon of Norse mythology. Seems about right.

"We'll follow you anywhere Captain Than!" The group resounds.

Hehe kid's got his own army. I can tell that he's gonna be important later on in life, I can feel it.

Ena approaches me and stands beside me, and grabs onto my coat.

I look at her and notice that she's tired... maybe we should all rest, everyone needs to recover a bit of strength before we press on.

"Alright for now I think it's best if we rest a bit, and sleep in shifts If anything happens wake up everyone, starting with me! Understood." I say.

"Yes sir!" they say.

"Alright group up, I personally don't care about the size of the group, or whether they're mixed gender or not, the kids in groups will be with together during watch, each watch will be an hour long, except for mine which will be two hours long, I will take the first watch to ensure that no Grimm survived against Ragnarok's assault. Now with out further adue! Sleep!" I order.

"Sir!" the kids say, before they group up and go to sleep.

The only person left out of a group is Ena, who still stood beside me, not even trying to join in.

"Hey? Wanna join a group?" I ask.

"No... I'm already part of your group." Ena says.

(*sigh*) Oh well.

"Alright, you can be in my group then." I agree.

"Thank you Oni-chan." Ena said with a smile.

Must Protecc!

Ahem!

I wait for the children to settle down and attempt to sleep before Ena and I walk around and examine for any more snake Grimm.

Snake... oh fuck, I forgot!

I hope it's ok.

"Hey Ena-chan... do you happen to know a large black and purple snake?" I ask.

Ena whips towards me, her eyes wide.

"You met Gorgon Oni-chan?!" Ena asks.

"Yeah, on the way down here, it was trying to find you, it went to the Parthenon, where the other kids were kept." I say.

"She... Gorgon's a girl." Ena says.

"Oh? Sorry I didn't know." I say.

"It's fine, Gorgon usually doesn't reveal herself to anyone but me, I'm a bit surprised she did for you Oni-chan." Ena says.

"Really..." I say.

After that Ena and I continue to walk in silence with the occasional joke from me, and a giggle from her.

The two hours pass in a flash and I go wake up the next watch which is Than's group.

He wakes groggily and looks around before he remembered the situation, and stood up ready for watch, and begins to wake up the rest of his group.

While he does that I go to a nearby boulder and lean against it, Ena joins me but she uses my lap as a pillow and quickly falls asleep.

I stay up for a bit longer before my eyes begin to feel heavy and I drift off.

**Dreamscape**

**"Well done! You have summoned your first beast! And what a fearsome creature it is!"** the dragon hissed out it's words.

"... thanks?" I say unsure.

**"What, not used to complements?"** the dragon asks.

"No I just wasn't expecting one from you, especially since I'm going to use Ragnarok to kill you." I say.

**"HahahaHahaha! Please that beast still isn't anywhere near my level of power, you'll need the power of the Ormr family to even come close to matching me!"** The dragon mocks.

"Yeah, and unfortunately that old geezer of a grandfather isn't telling." I say.

**"Oh? And wht are you gonna do about it, the semblance has already fused fix the Schnee semblance you just need to figure it out to consciously use it. Why don't you ask your sister, the stiff one, about your summon, perhaps she has some input."** the dragon says.

"You keep giving me advice... like you want me to kill you... what's your angle?" I ask.

**"I just want the truth about what happened to me and dear Sigurd to be brought to light, if that means getting you strong enough to kill me so you can face me, I will so do."** the dragon says.

"Dear Sigurd?" I ask.

**"Oops Forget I said that part!"** the dragon said, with slightly embarrassed tone.

"Kinda hard to-"

**"Oh my look at the time time to wake up Hatchling!"** the dragon rushed out, before I was thrown from my sleep.

**Reality**

I awake with a start. I check my scroll, the time is 6 am... time to go.

"Ena..." I say trying to shake her awake.

"Hnn..." She groans.

"Ena time to wake up." I say shaking her again.

"Oni-chan?" Ena says rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's time to go." I say.

"Ok (*yawn*)" She says.

I go to Than's group and wake, Than.

"Captain Than. Time for the troops to wake, we need to get on to move."

"(*Yawn*) Yes sir." Than groggily said.

"Good, let's get going." I say.

Than woke his group, and together they woke the rest of the kids.

A few minutes the kid stood together, armed and awake.

"Alright everyone as you know, it's time to get out of here, and the Ladder is the only known exit, besides the pit, does anybody have any information about any other floors, or even a map." I ask.

A short blonde boy with glasses raises his hand.

"Um I heard the guards say that this floor is the only trial and the ladder is the actual exit, and leads directly to the surface." the boy says.

"Well done, as far as we know know the ladder should be a straight shot to the surface. that'll make thing's easier, especially since I've still have things to do down here. Than I'll leave getting to the surface to you and your group, your responsible for keeping them safe. After you get to the surface get in contact with this number." I say handing him a piece of paper with Ironwood's scroll number.

"When they pick up, tell them XIII told you to call. Then explain the situation as carefully as possible. When he's doing this everyone, I want you all to head to the Garrison, and tell the military. one person needs to tell them what happened, and the Garrison is the safest place for you all. Understand?" I say.

"Yes sir." The all say, with Than being hesitant.

"Than... I know that you've got a lot of responsibility on you're shoulders, but you are the only one I know can do this. I believe in you." I say to the boy rubbing his head.

The boy looks up at me and smiles a bit.

Good.

"Thanks Aniki!" He says.

Hm? Aniki huh...

I smile at the boy and lightly bopped him on the head.

"Good, now get going." I say hearing a familiar slithering, from the Hydra Hydra Grimm.

"Right." Than says also hearing it.

Than turns to the DSC and says.

"Alright Slayers you heard the man. Move out!" Than orders.

"Captain!" The group resounds before they move to the ladder.

I turn to Than.

"You've got a bright future kid, maybe you should become a Huntsman, then come back and start your own school, who know's I might teach you a bit before I leave the town after this is all over." I say, he does have a lot of potential.

Than turns to me and beams before he followed the DSC, up the ladder.

I smile at the group. Then my face turns serious as several dozen snakes burst from the ground, they're smaller than the previous ones, most likely newborns, probably from Akatsuki and Yuki.

The snakes slither over to the wrapped up corpses of the two children, and attempted to eat them.

Keyword attempted, I project a steel-light sword and cut them apart.

More then burst out from the ground. larger than before, it seems the reason they didn't attack at night is because they're diurnal. And sleep during the night. Odd.

I summon Ragnarok, his sword also appears from the glyph.

Ragnarok roars and charges burning any snakes and Hydras that appear as we make out way back to the pit.

Time to get out of here.

Ragnarok and I exit the tunnels and enter the pit.

I mentally order Ragnarok to lift me up, and use it's wings to fly us up, I'd rather not use my own wings, seeing as they drain aura faster than Ragnarok does, and he already has wings.

Ragnarok places his left clawed hand in front of me, and I hop on.

Ragnarok then spreads his wings and we are soon shooting upwards, just in time too, seeing as several giant versions of the snakes bust out of the ground, each about twice the size of the King Taijitsu.

(*Hiss!*)

They hiss in outrage at our escape, and attempt to swallow Ragnarok whole, only for him to beat his wings and fly faster than before.

I focus on using my time glyph to speed up Ragnarok, but he seems to be immune to the effect, is it because he's a creation of my semblance? Or is it something else?

I can see the top of the pit now. Almost there.

We dodge another snap from the giant Hydras, Just in time for us to rocket above the pit. The templars begin to panic at the site of the Hydra, their childhood trauma coming back to haunt them.

"Finally a more open area!" I say.

"Ravage it Ragnarok!" I say.

Ragnarok roars in agreement then with a command he flies at the Hydra and cuts off one of the heads.

I use that chance to jump out of Ragnarok's grasp and use my wings to bullet toward the sacrificial altar, where Totsū and Cheri await.

I hit the ground with a roll and return to my feet.

Cheri shot at me and I cut it down with a quickly projected Bakuya, followed by Kanshou.

"Sweetheart we got to stop meeting like this! People will talk." I say with a smirk.

"Agreed, to bad this will be the last time." Cheri retorts.

"Ooh! Not bad, your banters getting better." I say.

Cheri smirked.

"So Cheri you finish what you needed to do?" I ask.

Totsū watches our exchange with amusement in his dead eyes, but his interest is peaked when I ask my question.

"Yes yes I did." Cheri said she then turns her gun to Totsū, who looks at her with no surprise.

"I had a feeling this would happen... I guess it's a good thing I was planning to kill you after this, Cheri, just like I did your parents." Totsū mocked.

Cheri's gun tensed at his words, and she pulled the trigger.

Totsū flicked his wrist and his black key lookalikes appeared between his fingers, with Hardlight blades on the ends.

He blocked the bullet and threw one one his blades at Cheri, but I rush to block it with Kanshou.

The T of the blade returns to Totsū, most likely attatched to a thin steel wire.

"Pathetic is that all you have?" Totsū asks.

Cheri growls and switches her AMP and mine, which she has, into blade form and charges the man.

I follow and attack his left side, while Cheri went for the right.

I strike with both sword, but he blocks with his keys, only for Cheri to appear and cut his arm with the the black AMP.

Totsū growled and pushed me back then spin kicking Cheri, making her collide with me.

We recover and this time have Cheri as range support while I attack close up.

I speed at Totsū and attack with a flurry of recreated swordskills, Vertical Square, Horizontal Square, and finally starburst stream, unfortunately the later is incomplete. But I'm out of options.

Totsū somehow manages to block them all, with only a cuts in his skin, Bakuya having cut and absorbed his aura.

Totsū roars and pushes me back again, this time as I flew he charged and delivered several quick slashes to me then he kicked me into a nearby wall, and was about to attack again when Cheri shot him in the arms. He grunts and jumps back while dodging gunfire from Cheri.

I shake my head to clear the cobwebs, then I check on Ragnarok, he's almost done, and get back up.

I look at Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin blade are almost broken, I dismiss them then project a large, bladed, bow then I charge again, while projecting a gold and black arrow.

"A bow!? You really think a bow can hit me!? I can easily dodge that arrow!?" Totsū laughs.

I ignore him and aim at him, I draw the arrow back and release, it shoots off like a bullet, surprising Totsū, but he still dodges.

"Ha! Like I said I can easily dodge that!" He laughs again

"(*smirk*) I wasn't aiming for you." I say, already sending a command to Ragnarok.

"What?!" Totsū turns to the direction the arrow went and paled at it pierces the Hydra that was made from the combine form of the eight Giant ones that followed Ragnarok and I up from the pit, Codenamed Ladon, after the Greek dragon with an infinite amount of heads.

The arrow pierces it's heart and the arrow, a mixture of Void and Light dust, implodes, vaporizing the Grimm, with its essence being absorbed by Tartarus.

Ragnarok, following my earlier command, roars and charges Totsū, who was struck by both awe and fear at the dragon like being.

Ragnarok grabs the man, and throws him to the ground, before proceeding to stomp on his body repeatedly, the force causing his body to break, his bones shattering with each impact. Eventually Ragnarok stops and roars to the earthen sky. I approach the body of Totsū, wondering if he's still alive.

(*cough-cough-blargh*)

By some miracle Totsū survives, but it coughing and vomiting up blood.

Ragnarok sees this and raises his sword to end it.

"Enough Ragnarok." I say.

Ragnarok stops and turns to me.

"Only Grimm for now Ok? I'm not legally aloud to kill a human or faunus yet, even if the human in question is just as much a monster as the Grimm are." I say to the Summon.

He nods and backs off.

Curious, even if he has a mind of his own, for a something that like to rampage he has remarkable intelligence.

Cheri walk up to me and hands me my AMP XIII, but it's heavily damaged, the blade has a section cut out of it, near the base, the barrel is cracked at the tip and the firing pin in smoking.

Over all it's toast.

"Sorry." Cheri mumbles, her AMP in the same condition.

"It's fine, they're not meant for melee combat anyways the blade for is for when there's no other choice. I'll make you a better one, and a mstching one for me as well." I say, I already have an idea for our new guns.

"Ok... um listen sorry about ... everything. For making you believe we were friends." Cheri says with her cat ears flat to her head.

"We are friends, what Totsū said, won't chang the fact I care for you, and you me." I say with a pat to her head, taking extra care of her ears.

Cheri turns pink at that.

"R-right." She stutters.

I raise a brow at the color change.

"Cheri? Your face is a little red. Are you feeling sick?" I ask.

"N-no! I-I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Cheri stutters while waving her hand.

Why does that seem familiar? Eh thoughts for later.

"Hey let's take him up to the surface, and hand him over the Authorizes, I have his statement from before had me throw you into the pit. About the kids. Are they safe?" Cheri asks.

"Yeah. The ladder below takes them to the surface." I say.

Cheri sighs in relief.

"Come one let's get going." I say to her.

"Ragnarok. Carry him." I say.

Ragnarok growls and grabs Totsū.

I then pick up Cheri bridal style, much to her embarrassment. And summon my own wings, and send Ragnarok up to a large hole made during his battle with the Ladon.

I follow the flying humanoid dragon, Cheri blushing in my arms.

We emerge and I signal Ragnarok to announce our return.

He does so with a bone rattling roar, before we quickly land infront of the Garrison's medical center, for Totsū, who is unconscious.

I order Ragnarok to place Totsū on the ground, gently.

He does so and then I summon a Glyph below him.

"Thanks, see you next time." I say.

Ragnarok growls in response before he sinks, sword and all, into the glyph.

The remaining aura is returned to me.

"You summoned that!?" Cheri asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had to try, otherwise the kids would have died." I say.

Cheri nods numbly.

"Halt! This is the Atlesian Garrison for Ladon, state your business." A female voice, resounds throught area, which has Several dozen Atlas Soldiers currently aiming their guns at us.

"Agent XIII, Atlesian Ops, I was sent here by General Ironwood to investigate the disappearances of the children, by the way, did they all arrive safely? I sent them up while I handled the culprit." I answer.

"Yes the children are safe, however I must confirm that General Ironwood sent you here." The Woman says.

"Fine with me." I say.

The woman pulls a scroll and calls the general.

"General Ironwood sir! This is Ladon Garrison commander, Captain Eliza Frost." Cpt Frost introduces.

"Understood sir! The reason for my call is there is a man who claims to hve been sent here to investigate the missing children." She reports.

"Yes sir! His codename is XIII sir!" She informs.

"Yes sir Understood sir." she says.

Cpt Frost then approaches and hands me the scroll.

"He wishes to speak with you." She says with a glare.

I take the scroll and say, "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY THE STREAM WAS CUT!" General Ironwood yells through the scroll, which somehow blew my hood up a bit, luckily not enough to take it off.

"The drone was shot." I report.

"Grrr... you're lucky that is a good reason!" General Ironwood growls out.

"Did you catch the culprit?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes sir, He's currently beaten and broken at my feet as speak. Quite literally in terms of broken." I say.

Cheri giggles a bit.

Frost looks at Totsū and slightly pales at the sight.

"Is he dead?" Ironwood asks.

"No, he's still alive, but he won't be if these SOLDIERS DON'T TAKE HIM TO MEDICAL SOON." I say while deadpanning at the commander, who quickly orders for a stretcher.

"Why did you raise you voice?" Ironwood asks.

"They wouldn't take the hint..." I say.

Ironwood chuckles at my words.

"Well, I suppose this marks the end of your mission. Rest there for now, and I expect a full report, when you return." Ironwood says.

"Yes sir, I'll see you next week." I say, before hanging up.

I turn to Cheri... so... want help cleaning up the mess in the Orphanage?" I ask.

"Yes please, that'd be a big help." Cheri says.

"Oh before I forget, Cpt Frost. There are the bodies of two children at the bottom of that hole in a cave which is connected to the pit in the center, at the very bottom, the bodies are of Akatsuki and Yuki, they were bitten by a Corruption type snake grimm, it's venom seems to make the victims veins and arteries turn into snake grimm, before they tear their way out of the body, killing the host. It's... pretty gruesome... Please send a team to collect them, to give a proper burial. " I ask.

"Oh Gods!" One of the soldiers collapses to his knees and cries, he was probably a relative.

Another soldier puts his arm around the man and helped him to his feet and leads him away from the rest.

Good man, he deserves a promotion, or a commendation at least.

"Understood. We'll get on it." Frost says.

I nod to her before Cheri and I look at each other and nod.

We both have the same idea, for us and the kids. Sleep. We really need some after today.

**[C/N: Well that's it everybody! The final chapter of the Ladon Investigation arc, what did you think? Was Ragnarok cool or what? I certainly think so.**

**A****nyways, that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed.]**


	9. Masquerade and a duel

**[C/N: Wazzup! Chaos again. Irl SiegfriedXIII would like to thank you for reviewing, and to inform you that the Teammate OCs have been decided, thank you for submitting.**

**Also someone said it was a bit dramatic last chapter, You can blame Persona 5 for that, as SiegfriedXIII's real self has been playing it, and is in new game of P5 royal****. That game has a lot of Drama in it**** as those who've played it know****.**

**Anyways this chapter will have a minor time skip, only a month, from last chapter.**

**I don't have much to say so enjoy.]**

**Disclaimer: me no own me just fan.**

(*sigh*)

It's been a month since I returned from Ladon, and so far I've had nothing to do, nothing! No Grimm to fight. No missions from Ironwood. And no work from Prof. Polendina. It's like everybody but my roommates dropped off the map! Seriously! What's a guy got to do to have fun!?

Now I know what your thinking.

_"Siegfried? Why don't you just work on the replacement for your AMP XIII?"_

Under normal circumstances I'd kiss you for giving me something to do, but both Cheri _and_ Winter ordered me to stay put and not do anything reckless, at least until I've recovered.

Oh yeah turns out my little flight caused by Totsū caused a bit of internal bleeding that Aura can't fix immediately, so I've been confined to my room, not my Dorm room seeing as those are closed during the summer. No I've been living at Winter's own house in Atlas. It's rather modest, but it has a nice homey feel. To be honest I'd rather live here than in a mansion, which Winter seems to do more, now that's she's been allowed back in the Schnee manor since her Graduation, which is the reason I now live here.

She figured that since she's not gonna live here most of the time she might as well let me live here instead, provided that I keep the place clean and well maintained.

Anyways. Like I said Cheri said not to do anything reckless... and apparently experiments with dust and firearms is considered "reckless" can you believe that! Sheesh!

(*Sigh*)

When are those two coming home? Seriously, I need someone or something to keep me occupied.

Now you might have already figured out that Cheri is living with me while I "recover" which I did about two weeks ago, but no~ I'm still required to be confined here.

Anyways, you might be wondering who else is living here, I can tell you it's not Winter. In fact it's-

"Oni-chan! We're home!" A certain chimera shouts her arrival.

I perk up.

"Finally!" I shout as I race to the door, only to remember that they keep it, and the windows, locked after the last I tried to escape and work.

"Ena-chan! Open the door please!" I say.

I'll only say this once. I did not sound like a begging dog, Got it!

"Sorry Oni-chan but Cheri Onee-chan said not until Winter Onee-sama gets here with the doctors for your check up." Ena says with sympathy in her tone.

"Uuugh!" I groan and slide face first onto the ground, my ass in the air.

"Can I at least have a book to read?" I ask.

"Are you gonna try to escape again?" Ena asked.

Shit! She caught me.

(*sigh*)

"No, just slide it under the door." I say, depressed.

"Ok! Wait there!" Ena says.

The sound of foot prints signals her leaving.

I grin.

Time to act.

I use a glyph to summon a bobby pin from my storage.

And using the expert skills I've developed over this month of imprisonment, I pick the lock.

(*click*)

Yes!

I bust open the door with a shout of "FREEDOM!!"

(*cha-chik*)

Only to see a very annoyed Cheri with her Hecate directly in my face.

"You were there the whole time weren't you..." I ask.

"Yep." Cheri says with a twitch of her eye.

"I'm not sure I should be insulted at the lack of trust, or flattered that you know me so well..." I say.

Cheri smiles at me sweetly.

"Both." She then pulls the trigger and then **black**.

"Ugh! My head... what time is it?" I mutter to myself, as I try to get up and look at the clock.

Only to find myself chained to the four corners of the bed.

Well shit...

(*click-creak*)

The door to my room opens with a slight creak.

Cheri, Winter and a female doctor walk in.

"Yo!" I say with a grin and a wave using my chained right hand.

Winter and the doctor stare at me. Time for payback.

"Ya know Cheri if you wanted to chain me to the bed, all you had to do was ask, I probably would have let you, you didn't need to knock me out." I say with a grin.

Cheri freezes at my words, and her nose begins to bleed.

Wow, I didn't think my words would have that kind of effect.

"Anyways, Cheri can you unchain me please so I can talk with Doc." I say.

"Ena-chan!" I yell out.

"What Oni-chan?" she shouts back.

"Initiate operation Buggs!" I say.

"Roger!."

"Thanks."

Cheri sighs and starts to unchain me.

"Now Cheri just because I'm chained here doesn't mean you can get all grabsy, of course I don't mind if you do. Ouch!"

Cheri smacked my head with flushed cheeks at my comment.

"Here you go Oni-chan!" Ena says, as she hands me ...a carrot.

"Oh thank you!" I say, grabbing it with my newly freed hand.

I take a bite.

"So... what's up Doc?" I ask.

Surprisingly Winter giggles at the reference.

Ena giggles

Cheri and the Doctor sigh.

"It's good to see you Mr. Schnee, as you might remember, my name is Dr. Jade Ceasar" The doctor says.

"Ya know most people would say, "oh just call me so'n'so, mr whatever was my father." But since he's both disowned me and not really a Schnee, I guess calling me Mr Schnee is rather fitting, but still call me Siegfried." I say with a smirk.

This time everyone sigh, except Ena, she did giggle.

"Smart ass" Cheri says.

"Love you too dear!" I beam.

She knows me so well.

"Mr Schnee... are you feeling well... you seem a bit out of sorts since we last met a month ago." Dr. Jade asks, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah this is just what happens when your roommates keep you locked in here with nothing to do for a month, to be honest, I could have been a lot worse." I say with a grin.

Ok so yeah... I'm starved of human/faunus interaction... so what it's not a big deal, I swear I only spoke with at that volleyball once... ok twice... fine everyday... happy now?

"O-oh..." The doctor mutters with a look at the sheepish trio beside him.

"Anyways Mr Schnee... do you know the reason for my early visit?" Dr. Jade asks.

"Nope not a clue..." I say.

"I was informed by your sister that you've seemed to recover faster than expected and as such have come to ensure that is it in fact true, for the coming event, next week." She says.

"Event?" I ask.

What event?

"I'll tell you later, Sieg." Winter says.

I shrug.

"Alright then let the examination begin!" I say before ripping of my pants in a stipper style, leaving me in my black underwear.

"What the hell, where did you even get pants that do that!?" Cheri asks.

"Made 'em, I had a lot of free time over the month, I learned how to sew entire outfits. Pick locks. Do push ups with only my toes. Read backwards with it upside down. And I learned a new way to use my summon glyph, without having to place it on the ground or air, although the later was inspired by Persona 4" I say with a grin.

They all looked at me in surprise.

"All the while trying to escape?" Cheri asks.

"Yep, usually after I try once, when I fail I'd work on something else." I say.

"And what is this new way of summoning you mentioned?" Winter asks, having never played the game.

"Show you later, exam first. Now out! Unless you want to see me get fondled?" I ask.

The Doctor turns pink at that.

"I'm not going to fondle you!" She says.

"Yeah, I know... but I wouldn't blame you if you did, you wouldn't be the first Female Doctor to try. How is Dr. Mikoto by the way?" I ask.

All the females in the room freeze, and slowly turn to me.

"What? Was it something I said?" I ask.

The doctor turns pinker than before.

The females, other than Jade, robotically turn and walk out the door.

I watch them leave.

"What's with them?" I ask Dr. Jade.

She blushes deeper but ignores the question.

Huh?

Weird.

The examination was basically your normal physical, fondling included, an internal scan, using Dr. Jade's semblance, Life Scan, basically she's a living xray machine that sees the body in layers.

"Well Siegfried, your vital signs are all normal. And all the internal bleeding is healed to beyond what it was before you got hurt." Dr. Jade says.

"Thanks Doc." I say.

"Oh no problem, but if this happens again, or if you need a check up, call me." Dr Jade says while giving me her card.

"Oh sure Doc." I say.

"Please... call me Jade." She says, the she walks out the room with a slight sway of her hips, while accenting her long pale legs.

... I get the feeling that the check up she wants isn't for medical reasons...

Cheri walks in, her head has an ice pack on it.

I stare at the doorframe where Jade left.

"What?" Cheri asks, noticing my stupor.

"I- I think I just scored with the Doctor..." I say.

Cheri stares at me.

"I'm gonna go... I need a cold shower." She mutters.

"ok... have fun..." I say.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid..." She muttered again.

Huh? What that supposed to mean?

Cheri walks out of the room, with blood leaking from her nose and the ice pack melting on her head.

Winter then comes in.

"Hey sis! So what's this event that's happening next week?" I ask.

(*sigh*)

"The high class families, councillors, and highranking officials of the military are having a masquerade party, it's hosted by General Ironwood, and will be in his home. We're both required to attend." Winter explains.

"Ok I get why you're going, but why me?" I ask.

"Unfortunately as The General's ward you are required to attend as well, then there's your status as an Atlesian Operative." Winter says.

"That's only temporary." I say.

"I know but the Councilman and High class families don't know that, and would like to meet Agent XIII, the person who discovered the Corruption type Leviathan class Grimm Ladon, in person , but since you can't be two places at once, we have to say you were given a mission, and couldn't attend because of that." Winter says.

"When in actuality I am attending the party as The General's ward..." I sigh.

"Correct, they're expecting you as Siegfried to be there more than as XIII." Winter says.

(*sigh*)

"Having a secret identity is tough... _how did spiderman do it?"_ I mutter to myself.

Winter nods at my words.

"That's the price you pay for wanting to get straight to doing dangerous missions." Winter says.

"Yeah, I guess." I mutter.

"Anyways, back to the party, you need something presentable but unique to wear and a mask, this is a masquerade party after all, oh and bring a date." Winter says.

"All right, I'll whip something up, I actually have something in mind." I say.

"Very well, then I will see you at the party. Have a good week Sieg." Winter says, using her nickname for me.

"Later..." I say.

Winter leaves the room, and closes the door.

Out of habit I rush to the door, and try to open it.

few~ It's not locked.

A masquerade ball huh...

I turn to my sewing machine that I originally used for dust weaving.

"Time to get to work..." I say.

**A week later**

"When you said you'd whip something up, I was unsure, I'm glad to see that my doubts were missed placed." Winter says.

"Geez... you of all people should know how much I favor both style and functionality. I mean I did help pick your combat outfit after all." I say.

"That is true. Then I must apologize for my mistrust." Winter says as we sit on the couch, waiting.

"Apology accepted." I say with a nod.

My outfit is just Joker's from Persona 5, even the mask, which I have in my pocket. Hey, even if it the manifestation of his rebellious spirit, he's got style.

"You also decided to have Cheri as your date?" Winter asks.

"Yeah, she's probably my closest female friend, I'd rather go out with her than someone I just met." I say.

Winter raises an eye at that.

"What?" I ask.

Winter just shakes her head.

"Nothing..." she says.

Better check on Cheri.

"Hey Cheri? Not trying to rush you or anything, but are you almost ready?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah! Be right there!" She calls back.

"Alrighty then." I mutter to myself as I stand up.

"You know Sieg I'm still surprised that you made this." Cheri says.

I turn to face her as she comes down the stairs.

I am not ashamed to admit that my breath caught in my throat at the sight of her.

She wears a long crimson dress that parts on the left side for her legs, her normally slight mess of calico colored hair is smoothened to the point it looks longer, about to her shoulders and her bangs cover her right eye, and her cat ears are wrapped in a red ribbon, like how Blake does. Her mask is a half butterfly mask on her left eye.

"Woah..." I sigh.

Cheri looks at me with a raised eye, before she smirks.

Gah!

Point Cheri.

"Well how do I look?" Cheri asks.

"Gorgeous." I say.

"I have to agree." Winter says.

"Yeah? Well you should thank mr designer here for the dress, and the mask." Cheri points to me.

"Hey I only made the outfit, how was I supposed to know that you would rock it like a model?" I say.

"M-model?!" She asks, her face red.

"Yep, you wouldn't be too out of place as one." I say.

Cheri's face begins to steam.

"Cheri you alright? You're... steaming?" I ask.

"N-no! I'm fine! Let's go shall we?" She says.

"Ah right! Let's go." I say.

I offer her my arm, like how a gentleman would.

"Milady." I say.

Cheri giggles a bit, before taking my arm in her own.

Winter leads us outside, into a limousine, where a man is waiting for her. A very familiar man, with dusty black hair red eyes that can he seen through his crow mask. He wears a black suit with his blazer having coat tails.

I gape at my sister and then to the man.

No fucking way!

Winter chose Qrow Branwen as her date!

I continue to stare at the two for a few seconds more, only for Cheri to drag me into the Limousine and sit next to me.

"Hey is the kid gonna be Ok?" Qrow asks Winter.

"Oh yeah... I'm fine just in shock at seeing Qrow Branwen as my Sister's, who is renowned for hating your guts, date." I say.

"Huh? How'd you guess it was me?" Qrow asks.

"Dusty Black hair, red eyes and a _Crow_ mask... plus the smell of booze and that slouch." I say.

Winter giggles at my description of Qrow.

"Oof. Am I really that noticeable." Qrow asks.

"Yes." Winter and I deadpan.

Qrow just sighs.

"So... anybody else bring a weapon with them?" I say, trying to make small talk.

"Huh? I did, but kid I don't see anything that can be even called a weapon on you." Qrow says, indicating a large black suitcase under his seat.

I smirk and raise my red gloved hands to reveal Hardlight wires and a glyph.

I didn't feel like going unarmed to a party with manipulative officials, so I made a red version of my blade works, using the removable dust cartridge circle from the original Blade Works, basically the cartridge at this point is the core of Blade Works with the glove being interchangeable.

Of course I have the cartridges stored in my pockets, for when I need them.

"Huh? What's that supposed to be?" Qrow asks.

I project a Hardlight knife.

"Oh? not bad kid that'd be a good infiltration weapon, since you don't need to be carrying any other weapon." Qrow says.

"And yet, he still has two one handed longswords, a Photon Sword, and a bladed pistol in his glyphs." Cheri says.

"Oi! You three kept my babies away from me for an entire month after Ladon so I reserve the right to have my creations on me at all times, also My AMP XIII is busted, and set in a box in my desk, thank you very much." I say with a glare.

"Heh... sounds like my niece... Wait... Ladon? You were there?" Qrow asks

"There? He was the one investigating it." Winter says exasperated.

"Really? He discovered the Corruption type Leviathan class Ladon?" Qrow asks.

(*sigh*)

"It wasn't Leviathan class, despite the hype. It was just a bunch of Corruption type Serpents that fused to create the Hydra, then those fused to create Ladon. The only thing it had going for it was it's size, many heads and venom, which became redundant once it got to it's Ladon size, it's fangs were the size of this limo." I say.

"Really...?" Qrow asks.

"Yeah, I guarentee that you could have killed it without breaking a sweat. Also I still haven't found out who filmed that video." I say, referring to a video about Ragnarok's fight with Ladon, and my subsequent obligation of it.

"Huh? Oh that was me, I had my own drone recording, to get evidence on Totsū." Cheri says.

"So why did you tell the media I discovered it?" I ask.

"Well you were the one fighting it when you arrived. So you did actually discover it." Cheri says.

"(*sigh*) well at least you used my alias instead of my real name." I say.

Cheri nods.

(*ding*)

"Attention passengers this is your driver speaking, I am pleased to inform you that we have arrived at your destination." The driver says.

"Great... now we get to deal with power hungry idiots..." I mutter.

Qrow chuckles at that.

"Ya know kid, I'm starting to like you." Qrow says.

"...I need an adult." I say, hoping he'd catch the reference.

"I am an Adult." He says with a grin.

"Yes!" I say and we clasp hands, like you would with a bro.

"Hehe DBZ Abridged... never gets old." Qrow says.

Indeed, I'm gonna have to thank the local Chronicler that made that story in this world.

Winter and Cheri just sighed.

"Alright let's go already." Cheri says, interrupting our bromance.

"Huh? Oh right the party, let's go." I say.

All four of us walk inside of General Ironwood's estate.

"Hmm not bad General not bad." I say.

The building is pure white on the inside, but is accented by gold, and bronze. with a brilliant red carpet on the floor, leading up a twin set of stairs.

"Esteemed guests, please follow me." an old man in a butler's outfit, says.

We nod and follow him up the stairs to the ballroom.

"Sieg, you should put your mask on now." Winter says.

I nod and slip my P5 Joker mask replica onto my face.

"You ready kid?"Qrow asks.

"Yeah let's rock." I say before I push open the door, to reveal several dozen finely dressed men and very alluring women.

Qrow let out a low whistle.

"Not bad." He says, referring to the women.

"Eh... 7/10 for most, with a few being an 8." I say.

"Huh?" Qrow says.

"Oh really, Siegfried... and what am I." Cheri asks sweetly.

"A 9 no contest. " I say, truth.

Cheri started steaming again.

"Not bad kid that was smooth." Qrow says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You basically just told her that she's the prettiest girl here." Qrow says.

I blink.

"But shouldn't that be obvious though?" I ask.

"Oh I see... that's the type of guy you are." Qrow says.

"Huh?" I ask

"Nothing nothing." Qrow waves me off.

"Anyways kid, Ice queen and I gotta speak with Jimmy for a bit. So go have fun, mingle, or whatever it is rich kids do at these things.

With that Qrow and Winter left to find Ironwood, leaving Cheri and I alone.

(*sigh*)

I turn to Cheri.

"Shall we 'mingle'" I ask her.

She thinks for a second.

"Nah, but I wouldn't mind something to drink." She says.

"Right. Be right back." I say, heading over to a nearby buffet table, luckily everything is labled, so I don't have to stay away from Cheri longer than neccessary.

I find the non-alcoholic punch and pour us two cups.

I make my way back to Cheri only to see a very familiar boy, only two years younger than me, Whitley my little brother.

His white hair being an easy guess as to his identity despite the opera phantom mask on his face.

"How dare you refuse me?! Do you know who I am?!" Whitley barks, grabbing her arm, roughly.

"Nope, you're wearing a mask. And as for how I refused you, you're younger than me, besides I'm here with someone." She says jerking her arm away.

"So what! What no named loser could be better than me a Schnee." Whitley demands.

Time to step in.

"How about me little brother." I say, walking behind him and grabbing his head, a dark look in my eyes, like Yami from black clover.

Whitley visibly pales, at my voice, and he started sweating when I grabbed his head.

"B-big B-brother!? H-how are you?" Whitley asks, in fear.

"Hmm? Oh well I was fine until a certain foolish little brother of mine started getting high and mighty with my date." I say

Whitley sputters and pales to the point he turns ashen.

Cheri is blushing at my words, but a quick wink to her made her realize. She smirked and walked over to my side and laced her arm with mine.

"Thank god you showed up Sieg! He was starting to scare me." She whispered, just loud enough for both of us to hear.

For some reason I can't truely explain my hand clenched tighter on Whitley's head.

"owowowow- I apologize big brother, I won't bother her again, please let me go!" Whitley apologizes.

"Good." I say as I let him go.

"Whitley... I know I taught you better than that, so why are you getting so arrogant? Keep it up and you'll end up just like Jacque." I say.

Whitley and I have a sort of Winter/Weiss relationship, With me being the Winter.

(*Sigh*)

"I know... but it's Father... ever since you left and the White fang recently becoming violent, he's been getting worse, he's begun to beat Weiss... and I didn't want to be next, so I started acting like he does... and I guess I just got to used to the role." Whitley says downcast.

I look at Whitley in pity.

I grab his head with my left hand and give him a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Whitley... I really am. But I had to get out of there, before I did something I'd regret." I say.

"I know... but it still hurts, can you at least come visit... like Winter used to do?" He asks.

"Sorry... but he made it clear that I was never allowed back on the grounds." I say.

"But..." Whitley began.

"But... you can call me every time you want to talk, and if you want you can hang out at my place, whenever you feel the need or want to." I say, while giving him my address.

He looks at me with joy, only for it to be dashed by a familiar voice.

"Whitley? What have I told you about running off!?" Jacque Schnee says as he saunters over to us, clearly drunk.

"Not to father..." Whitley mutters,with a flinch.

"Then why are you hanging around these plebeians!? You are a Schnee act like it. This is the reason why Weiss is the heir and not you, especially after your pathetic excuse of a brother left us." Jacque says.

"Still leagues better than you asswipe." I say.

Whitley looks at me in horror.

"What was that you brat?!" Jacque slurs.

"I said I'm still leagues better than you Asswipe." I say to Jacque again.

"Huh? Oh it's you that selfish failure of a son of mine!" He slurs in realization.

"Yep... Still as pathetic as ever I see?" I say with a raised eye.

"How (*hic*) dare you (*hic*) speak to me that way!" Jacque hiccups each word.

"Relatively easily, I just think what I want to say, then I turn it into an insult and say it to you." I say.

"Oh... so that's how you do that?" Jacque asks drunkenly.

I facepalm at the words.

He's really drunk...

"Yeah... I'm not having this conversation right now..., let's go Cheri." I say.

"Alright." She says.

"Wait, boy! I'm not done with you yet!" Jacque says as he grabs my shoulder.

I look over the shoulder he's grabbing me from, a dark look in my eyes, and I release a bit of Killing intent.

"Don't touch me with those blood ridden hands of yours." I say.

Jacque backs off, surprised at my outburst.

"How dare you! You will pay for that boy!"

Hmm? He stopped slurring it seems that my KI sobered him up.

"Oh? And how are you gonna do that? Fight me... with your atrophied body and Pathetic aura?" I ask.

Jacque grins.

"Weiss! Get over here!" He orders.

Oh shit! Well... I guess I couldn't avoid her forever.

"Yes Father?" Weiss asks, a dead look in her eyes, she doesn't seem to recognize me.

The look makes me tighten my fists.

"How about you teach this Brat some manners." Jacque orders.

"Here father?" Weiss asks.

"No! Not here, If you are to fight then take it outside." General Ironwood says as he approaches, Winter and Qrow in tow

"General." I greet with a nod.

"Ah Sieg. Tell me what's this about." Ironwood asks, using my nickname, knowing that Weiss is here with us.

And yet... she still doesn't recognize me.

I recount the past few minutes, since Jacque came over.

Ironwood scowls.

"Verywell since this is a personal matter I won't interfere. However, the fight will be a proper duel in the training arena." Ironwood says.

...You have a training arena... in your house... sheesh not even the Schnee manor has something like that, just the courtyard.

"Ya know Jimmy... sometimes I wonder about you..." Qrow says, clearly about the arena.

"Huh?" Ironwood asks clueless.

"Nevermind..." Qrow sighs.

"Alright, then who will be the referee?" Ironwood asks.

"I'll do it Jimmy." Qrow says.

"You?" Ironwood asks.

"I may not look it but I am a teacher at Signal, I've had to deal with these situations before, let me handle it." Qrow says.

"Fine. You've made your point." Ironwood nods.

"Everyone follow me to the Arena, fighters go get changed." Ironwood says, leading the guests to the Arena.

"No need for me to change General Ironwood, I made my clothes to be both fashionable and functional in combat." I say.

"Hehehe, of course you did." He chuckles, which caused Qrow to look at him in surprise.

"Well well well, I'm surprised to see the tin man actually laughing." Qrow says.

"I can laugh... just usually not around you." Ironwood says with a smirk.

Qrow grabs his heart in faux pain.

"Ouch." He says.

This banter continues for a few more minutes before Weiss enters the Arena, in her combat gear... which was really just her dress without her mask... and her Myrtenaster, which she brought to her face before cutting downward.

Also I can't help but notice the scar on her left eye, still relatively fresh... she had to fight it early didn't she...

I walk into the arena, slot my dust cartridges onto my gloves, and project an intricate SteelLight short sword with a black and red gem made of Void and fire dust in the guard, it basically looks like Paradise Lost from Persona 5. There's also a black and ice blue gem on the pommel. I'd use Kanshou and Bakuya but... they seemed like overkill, considering I'm not fighting Grimm, but my twin sister, who still hasn't recognized me...

Besides, I'm dressed as Joker might as well use his weapon too.

"Are the fighters ready?" Qrow asks.

I nod, my eyes never stopped looking from Weiss' dead looking ones.

"Yes..." Weiss says with no emotion.

Shit! What did Jacque do to you after I left?!

"Alright, now for the rules, you may use whatever you have at your disposal, however you will only fight until one's aura is at 15%. We will be monitoring your aura levels during the match." Qrow says, unusually serious.

"Do all fighter agreed with these terms?" Qrow asks.

"Yes." Weiss and I say.

"Then let the match... begin!" Qrow says with a hand cutting downward.

Weiss immediately charges me, her blade aimed at me as she practically flew at me.

I whip Paradise lost up to parry her sword, sending it up into the air.

Weiss uses a glyph to jump to catch it, normally most would take that chance to attack.

But... I want to see how she's improved without me.

Weiss catches her sword and uses another glyph to bullet towards me.

This time I duck and roll under her.

Weiss attacks again and again, but I dance around her each time.

Time to kick it up a notch.

"Is this all you can do? Have you forgotten our promise from when we were kids? It seems so, considering you aren't putting any emotion or passion into the fight? Is this all that's left of that girl who wished to be a huntress, did your goals die with your emotions?" I say coldly.

Weiss stops in her charge for a second, and in that time her eyes flashed in realization, before they became empty once more.

"You have a lot up stress and anger built up, I can see that... So how about you use that... to truely use our semblance." I say.

With any hope, she'll snap out of it and attempt to use the summoning.

She did snap out of it, her eyes regained her emotion.

"But... how? I still can't use that yet." Weiss says.

"The semblance is the hereditary but the way it's used and the emotions used differ between each person... that's why the Schnee symbol is a snowflake, it all snow, but each individual flake it different. How you use it is up to you, no amount of teaching can show you that." I say, softly

Weiss stares at me for a second, before she smiles.

"I guess even after you left us... I'm still... relying on you..." She mutters.

"So wanna give it a shot, make this a battle of summons instead?" I ask with a grin.

I'm glad she doesn't hate me for leaving.

"..." Weiss pauses and closes her eyes.

Her aura gathers and a glyph appears.

She spins and stabs her sword into the glyph.

Aura explodes from the glyph and an armored hand reaches out of the glyph, the hand then pulls the rest of itself out of the glyph to reveal the arma gigas.

"Well done Weiss... you've just summoned you first beast! And what a fearsome ceature it is." I say using a certain dragon's words.

**(*Giggle*)**

Huh? Sorry for a second I thought I heard a giggle within my head.

"But now it's my turn!" I say.

I'm not using Ragnarok, that'd be overkill. No I'll be using the other summon I made, during my month of confinement.

I hold up my left hand and a glyph different from my usual one appears, spining in midair, it's different because instead of a dragon on it it has some sort of mask on it with two eyes.

"Come Izanagi!" I say, while crushing the glyph, the fragments flash and reform into a tall figure with a armored mask and glowing eyes, and a bancho esque trench coat, with the inside being red, and long head band that reaches it's feet.

It's not the real Izanagi, but it's a good fake, the only difference between the two is the fact it is pure white, and the eyes glow red.

The crowd mutters at the appearance of Izanagi.

Weiss also seems impressed by the image.

I use that time to Project Izanagi's signature blade, a long handled sword with a long blade the shape of a combat knife, I made it out of Lightning and Void dust, making the main body black with the edge an electric blue, with three small magatama made of Light dust, at the base of the blade, in a circle.

"Shall we?" I ask.

Weiss snaps out of her awe and nods.

"Izanagi" I say.

The fake Izanagi grabs his sword.

Again I feel that flash of satisfaction from the summon, like I did with Ragnarok.

Weiss orders her Arma gigas to attack.

I do the same.

Izanagi charges and blocks the opposing summon's blade with his own.

Weiss isn't idle during this, she charges me and attempts to pierce me with Myrtenaster.

I block the sword with Paradise lost and counter with a swift kick, which she manages to dodge and leaps back to safety, she summons again, this time a massive swarm of small nevermores, still big enough to bite my head off though, which she sends at me.

"Izanagi!" I say.

Izanagi responds by sending the Arma gigas to the wall with a fierce kick to the chest, then he speeds infront of me, sword at the ready.

At soon as the Birds got close, Izanagi's arm and sword became a blur, as he cut down every bird that came to close.

Weiss uses that chance to speed past me, before changing direction with a glyph and sending herself flying at me.

I react just in time to block, but her blade still nicks my aura. I narrow my eyes a bit, before sending her flying.

I switch Paradise lost into my left hand, then I project a SteelLight Katana, it has no special abilities or dust enhancement, all it has is a serrated edge. It's just a normal katana, with a little extra bite.

I charge and swing the Katana at her exposed form, only for her to smirk, and flip in midair and land on a glyph, as multiple others appear around me.

Oh shit!

Weiss speeds to another glyph, and I only had enough time to set a Time Glyph on my eyes before having to block a high speed attack from Weiss.

I change the katana's blade to a broadsword, with a wide blade, and held it up as a pseudo shield.

Weiss keeps speeding from glyph to glyph, before her momentum grew to much and she flew out of the sphere of glyphs, which vanishes.

She skids to a stop, and summons a beowulf, but somehow manages to have her Arma Gigas' sword equipped to the Beowulf.

"Izanagi!" I say.

Izanagi charges the Beowulf and began to duel, with the Beowulf somehow keeping up.

I also notice Weiss sweating at the exertion of keeping two summons in the world.

Something I haven't tried yet.

(*Creak! Bang!*)

Oh! It looks like the Arma gigas is back up.

Might as well try two at once out.

Another Glyph floats into my hand, this time it's my usual glyph.

I crush it and Ragnarok comes roaring into existence with its sword.

The crowd covers their ears at the sound, several weaker ones passed out from fear.

"Ravage Them! Ragnarok!" I say, sending the humanoid dragon at the Arma Gigas.

Ragnarok roars and charges. He swings his sword and it is blocked by the Arma gigas' own.

Ragnarok backs off, amd the two seem to circle each other, before the Knight Summon attacks with his sword, Ragnarok blocks with it's own and uses his spear like tail to pierce into its armored leg, before he yanked it and send the Knight falling.

Ragnarok growls in glee and raises Tartarus, and places it softly against the Knight's neck.

Then the beast _grins_ and roars before he pushes the black sword downward effectively cutting off its head.

It then throws it's head back and roars once more.

The crowd is fascinated at the brutality the beast showed and actually clap at it's show of strength.

Weiss flinches at the connection being lost between her Knight, but redoubles her efforts to sustain the Beowulf fighting against Izanagi.

But it seems Ragnarok isn't satisfied with his fight against the Knight and charges the Beowulf, and knocking Izanagi away with a shove of its unarmed hand.

Izanagi hits the ground.

And I swear I feel annoyance coming from Izanagi and smugness from Ragnarok.

Izanagi gets up and storms over to Ragnarok and punches him, sending him flying.

Ok ... huh?

Ragnarok gets up and roars at Izanagi before he too punches the other summon.

The Chaos that ensues turns into something like a cartoon.

Izanagi got up and leapt at Ragnarok and the two are enveloped in a cloud of dust, with the occasional head, fist, tail and other body parts popping out from time to time.

The Beowulf and Weiss look at each other confused, and forgotten.

I walk up beside the two.

"Ya know... I probably should have expected this..." I say.

"Huh?" Weiss asks.

"Well... Izanagi is named after a Deity of Creation, and Ragnarok is named after the calamity that is said to be the end of all gods and life..." I explain.

"Wait... you actually named them?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah makes it easier to keep track of them, since they're linked to our minds and all. Plus they seem to acknowledge their names, which I personally feel is weird, and whenever I give a weapon to one of them, I feel a sense of satisfaction from their minds, which they shouldn't have according to Winter." I say.

"That is... odd?" Weiss says unsure.

"You don't sound so sure about that?" I ask.

"Well I can understand what you mean. When I summoned the knight it felt like it was happy to serve me, like it was happy to be called." Weiss says.

"Oh good, I thought it was just me, maybe Winter got so used to it that she forgot about their mind's presence." I say relieved.

"So... should I name them?" Weiss asks.

"Only if you want to." I say.

"Alright... I'll think on it then." Weiss says.

"Good." I say.

"... are you gonna disappear again, after this." Weiss asks.

"...Do you remember what I said to you that day?" I ask her

She nods.

"Have you found your answer yet?" I ask.

"No..." She says with downcast eyes.

"Then unfortunately yes... but... remember, even if I'm not there by your side I'm still here for you, if you ever need to talk... just call me." I say.

"... ok..." She says with a frown.

"Hey... you still plan to go to beacon like you said when we were kids?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yes of course!" She says.

"Then when we get into our huntsman academies... lets meet up for the Vytal festival, you can introduce me to your team, and I'll do the same." I say with a smile, holding out my pinky to her.

Weiss nods, and loops her pinky with mine.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Good now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to break up, we'll call this a draw. Ok?" I say as I walk towards the fight cloud.

"Ok." She mutters.

I walk to the cloud, and roll up my sleeves, and reach in and grab the two idiot summons.

I then smack their heads together with a resounding thud.

The spectators wince at the sound.

"I swear you two..." I say to the two summons, who currently are sitting in the seiza position, with projected blocks stacked on their thighs.

"Nope... ya know what this is my fault." I say.

The two summons look at each other.

"I should have realized that with your names being what they are you'd be at odds with each other... So I've decided that until the two of you can work together, either one of you gets summoned, or none at all. I'll let you two decide who will be the main summon." I say.

The two look at each other and sparks fly.

The two raise their hands in a fist.

Then they swing down with both hands having fingers out like scissors.

Then again, rock.

Then Paper, and finally Rock and Paper, in Izanagi's favor.

Ragnarok collapses into a depressed position, with Izanagi giving a piece sign to the audience, who cheer.

D-did I just witness... my summons have a rock paper scissors match?!

What has the world come to?

Ya know what... I think we're done here.

I summon two glyphs under the summons, one for each, and allow them to sink into the glyph.

"Why'd you do that, you can just dispel them?" Weiss asks.

"Huh oh I tried that, turns out that when you put them back in the glyph you get the aura used back, kind of a neat cheat I found." I say.

(*Smack*)

Ah that must be Winter realizing her folly.

Weiss looks at her still summoned Beowulf, who seems to be sulking, and summoned a glyph which absorbs the Beowulf.

Weiss' eyes widen.

"Wow you're right!" She says.

"(*Smack!*)

Ah Winter again.

Hehe...

"So... want to meet my date?" I ask Weiss unsure what to do now, seeing as the rest of the party began to clear out of the arena and back to the ballroom.

"Do I know them?" She asks with a raised eye.

"Yeah, she's in your class, in Sanctum." I say.

"Oh? Who is it?" Weiss asks.

"You'll see." I say.

I then lead her to Cheri, who stayed behind the crowd, to wait for us.

"Hey Cheri." I say.

"So you two have fun?" Cheri asks.

"You could tell?" I ask with a scratch of the back of my head.

"You were grinning the entire time." She says.

"Huh? Really?" I ask.

I hadn't noticed.

Weiss gapes at us, looking back and forth between us.

"You! and him? How?" Weiss asks.

Huh? What that supposed to mean!?

"Well we're not really d-dating... _yet_... but he needed a date to the party... so I said I'd do it." Cheri mumbled with a blush.

Weiss nods sagely, clearly getting something that went completely over my head.

"So how did you two meet?" Weiss asks.

"Um? We were partners for the second year fight tournament." She says.

"And how often do you two spend time together?" Weiss asks.

"U-um..." Cheri can't seem to form the words.

So I'll step in.

"Pretty much everyday, considering we live together. Oh and btw we have a new adopted niece, but she just calls me big bro, and big sis for Cheri and Winter." I say.

Yeah turns out Winter has just as much a soft spot for cute things as Weiss and I do. And she met Ena on her way to find me in Ladon. Yeah Ena pretty much got adopted then and there.

"Eh?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah Winter adopted." I say.

Weiss sighs in relief.

"Do you have a photo?" Weiss asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I pull out a photo that was taken when Ena, Gorgon, Cheri and I moved into Winter's house. The two girls stood on either side of me with grins on their faces, while I sit in a wheel chair with and annoyed grimace on mine.

Winter knows just how much I hate having my picture take but she made me do it anyway.

"The Purple haired girl is Athena, she only lets people she trusts call her Ena so if you two ever meet, call her Athena when you introduce yourself." I say.

"Ok but what's with the snake on your lap..." Weiss asks.

"Huh that's Gorgon, Ena's pet snake, according to her that snake was hatched by her when she was younger." I explain.

Weiss nods slowly.

"Wait... how'd we go from asking me questions to talking about Ena?" Cheri ask.

Seriously I use Ena to distract her from interrogating you, and you're the one who brings it back up?! What the hell?

"Good point." Weiss says.

"So what's this about living together?" Weiss asks in a chilling tone, and a possessive look in her eyes.

...yeah she's that kind of sister... which is why I need White Knight to happen, so she'll stop obsessing over me and do it for Jaune instead, Neptune is to much of a fuckboy to ever be worthy of my little sister!

"U-um... well y-you see..." Cheri can't finish, her words.

(*sigh*)

"After we went our separate ways at the Schnee Manor, General Ironwood had me move into the Sanctum dorms, Cheri just happened to be my roommate." I say.

"Oh? And you got close enough that you took her as your date to a high class party? And even paid for a dress for her?" Weiss asks suspicious.

"Well... some other ... personal stuff happened when the school year ended. But she and I, plus Ena, are living in Winter's old house, seeing as she moved back into the Manor, to keep an eye on you, and help train you, her words..., also I didn't buy the Dress... I made it and my outfit." I say.

"What kind of personal stuff?" Weiss asks chillingly.

"Live or death kind..." I say.

"...really? Not the ...other... kind of personal?" Weiss asks, slightly pink.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"No Nothing like that Weiss!" Cheri denies also pink.

"Huh? Like what?" I ask.

"You know... romantically/sexually..." Cheri says to me, extremely red.

"Oh... well you did chain me to my bed, so..." I say.

Cheri looks at me horrified. Weiss materializes behind her, her face shadowed and her eye glowing blue. Weiss then grabs Cheri by the head.

"You did what!?" Weiss demands.

"He was ordered by the doctor to get some rest, and he kept trying to escape! He had internal bleeding!" Cheri rapidly explains.

Weiss releases Cheri with a huff.

"You're lucky that's a good reason, you better not do that again, with out a similar reason. Got it!?" Weiss orders.

"Yes ma'am!" Cheri says quickly.

"Hey It wasn't all bad. I got to score with the Doctor." I say.

Weiss freezes and robotically turns to me, face shadowed and eyes glowing.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah the doc that examined me to see if I healed, gave me her number, and left with a very Sassy show of her, rather nice, legs." I say, with a nod.

Weiss collapses to her knees, hands on the ground, and a storm cloud above her.

"Sieg... you need to learn when to shut up..." Cheri says.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, still starved of human interaction after being locked in my room, alone with only a volleyball for company, for an entire month." I say.

"... Sieg ...did you talk to that Volleyball?" Cheri asks.

"...no... and even if I did, Wilson isn't bad company. He's the one who taught me how to pick locks." I say.

Weiss and Cheri share a worried look.

"Maybe I shouldn't have locked the door..." Cheri mutters to herself.

Weiss just stays silent.

"Ya think?" I say.

**A few hours later**

The rest of the party went on with out a hitch, which was surprising, atleast until we find out that Jacque was one of the few who had passed out during the fight, both from the booze and fear.

Now Weiss, Cheri and I are saying our goodbyes.

It seems over the last few hours Cheri and Weiss had bonded, over what I have no clue but at least they're somewhat friendly to each other.

"Heya kiddos!" A drunk Qrow, stumbles over to us with Winter helping to hold him up.

"I'm guessing Qrow is gonna have to sleep at our house?" I ask.

"... I was gonna bring him to his hotel but, that's actually a better idea, do you mind?" Winter asks.

"No prob, he can use the couch. Seeing as your stuff is still in your room, and the others are taken." I say.

Normally I'd warn him not to be a bad influence on Ena, but this is Qrow Branwen we're talking about, if he's not a bad influence on Ruby, then he's fine with me. Besides, maybe I can rope him into teaching Ena to use a Scythe better.

"Thanks kiddo! I owe you one." Qrow slurrs.

So glad I recorded that, and have witnesses, this is gonna be easy.

"Alright hop in." I say indicating the Limo.

Winter and Qrow both get in, followed by Cheri.

I turn to Weiss.

"Weiss... I'm sorry... but I have a reason for what I to do... even if I can't really explain it." I say.

"...I know... you always have a reason to do something, so I'll trust you. See you at the Vytal festival?" She asks.

"Yeah, see you there." I say.

Looks like I no longer have a reason to hide my identity at the Vytal festival.

Guess that mean I get to wreck some shit!

I give Weiss one last hug, before I get in the Limo, and wave to her as we drive off.

**[C/N: hello again, well what do you think? Sieg get some reconciliation with Weiss, while still staying away from Canon. I know some people actually wanted that to happen, so Weiss doesn't turn out all ... bitchy... when she meets Ruby.**

**Now I'm sure some of you will wonder why SiegfriedXIII had Weiss learn to summon early, well the truth about why Weiss couldn't summon until later in canon, is because of her mindset, she was originally trying to summon the way Winter does, but that isn't her own way. Winter's way is simply calling them back from the dead as their emotionless leader, Weiss' way is by her emotions, and her will to defend what she believes is important to her, her partial summon at the Fall of Beacon was due to her anger at herself and her will to protect. She summoned that boar Grimm during the party to defend Beacon, what she feels is her true home. Sieg just made her realize that early. Which will help in the long run.**

**I'm also sure you're wondering why Weiss was so emotionless at first. Remember in canon when Weiss had a difficult childhood when her father got angery. And Whitley's reason for being a brat in the story? The abuse is the reason Weiss was so emotionless at first. Children when they get abused for a while, shut out the world, so they don't have to feel the pain as bad. SiegfriedXIII know this to well, coming from an abusive drug slut of a biological mother.**

**Anyways I hope that answers any questions you may have, except for how Sieg used his glyphs like the tarot cards from Persona 4, that will be explained next chapter, along with how he's creating new summons instead of just killing and reviving. So stay tuned.**


	10. A day off with Winter, and a new Lab

**[C/N: Hello all and welcome to another episode of RWBY: Glyphed Swordsman, I'm your temporary host Chaos the Multiverse Manager! Last time our hero, managed to reconcile with his sister and renew an old promise, all the while securing a route to avoid canon.**

**I really hope you all read that with a tv show announcer's voice in mind.**

**Now one reviewer asked if Siegfried will enter canon around the time Ironwood and Co. does the answer is yes, the Atlas students will all be aboard the flagships, attending their normal classes, until the time they are officially allowed into Beacon's emerald halls... that was a reference We all know that Beacon's halls aren't green.**

**Another reviewer asked if more personas will show up, like the Satan that saved Christmas, we all know and love, Satanael, or even Izanagi-no-Okami, We can assure you that is a possibility but most likely later in the story and only when the situation calls for it, like against that giant fucking whale that Salem whipped out to show to Atlas, that would definitely require Satanael to kill that's for sure, but most likely Sieg won't be able to project Satanael's gun, so he'd have to build a giant fucking gun out of scratch for him. But in conclusion yes there will be more summons based on Personas in the future, but they won't possess all the powers of their Persona counter parts, just dust imitations of them, and more original summons like Ragnarok****, by the way Ragnarok was originally going to be named Ifrit, but was changed to Ragnarok due to future summon plans.**

**Anyways, that's it for now, I'll let you go to the story now.]**

**Disclaimer: me no own me just fan.**

I awaken the morning after the party earlier than my normal time, feeling like absolute crap, who knew that controlling two summons of opposing natures at once would be so draining? I sure didn't. I'm sure I'll get used to it... eventually

Anyways I get out of my bed and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower, then change into my civilian clothes, after doing so I head down the stairs to the living room.

(*Snooore! Snoooore!*)

My eye twitches at the sound. As you might have guessed that sound is the reason why I woke up a whole _two hours_ ahead of schedule, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but a certain psychotic, clingy and easily annoyed dragon, visiting my head every night, forced me to wake up to shut it up.

Which at the moment I am considering using the numerous ways it recommended to permanently shut up the source of the snoring.

I enter the living room and see the source, Qrow Branwen, snoring loudly on my couch, dead to the world around him, and completely oblivious as to what is about to happen.

Walking to a nearby desk, I open the top drawer, and pull out a roll of Gorilla tape, and a spray can of flex seal.

I then walk over to soon to be silent Qrow, tape and spray can in hand.

I set the can on the nearby coffee table, slowly and silently I pull a long piece and rip it off the roll, before placing said roll next to the spray can.

With practiced finesse I place the tape over his lips, before I grab the spray can and coat the tape and his stubble in flex seal.

"(*Snooore-Whhhissstle*)

Unfortunately that didn't seem to stop him from snoring through his nose... well I guess I'll have to plug that too.

I grab the roll of tape again, and rip off another piece.

Time to end this... goodbye Qrow.

"Ahem... what are you doing?" Winter asks from behind me.

"Gah!?" I jump at her voice.

"Don't do that!" I whisper to her.

"... I'm not gonna ask again..." Winter says.

"Fine! Qrow wouldn't stop snoring and it woke me up... so I desided to shut him up... permanently..." I say with bloodshot eyes.

"While I agree that he is a loud snorer, killing him isn't the best idea." Winter says.

Seriously!? You try to kill him every time you see him! What's so different about now!?

"I wasn't going to kill him... just make him stop breathing..." I say sheepishly.

Her stare causes me to wilt.

"Fine... I'll take the tape off." I say, dejectedly.

Winter nods.

I turn to Qrow and grin at the sight of the already dried flex seal.

"Hehehe." I snicker maliciously, before I grab the tape at the corner of his mouth, left side, and rip it all off, beard included.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" Qrow screames in pain at his beard being ripped off, as he wakes up instantly.

"Mwahahahaha! Revenge is mine!" I maniacally laugh at his suffering.

Qrow turns to me, clean shaven and very pissed off.

"You!" Qrow shouts before he flings himself at me only for me to jump to the side, sending him flying into Winter.

The two fall to the ground, with Qrow on top... hoo boy... and his hands on Winter's breasts.

"Thank's for the save Ice Quee-" Qrow stops now realizing where his hands are, with a very angry Winter, red faced and glaring at the man with enough force to freeze hell itself.

He pales, before he sighs.

"Just my luck."

"PERVERT!!!" Winter shouts, while smacking him and sending him flying through the air, somehow fazing through the roof of the house without damaging it, and off to space, the only sign he existed being a tiny twinkling in the sky.

Meanwhile I just stand there saluting the man as he made his journey to space.

**A few hours later**

I'm making breakfast for everyone, while wearing my custom made apron that's black and has the words "don't fondle the cook" on it in red referring to my conversation and physical with the doctor, when the front door opens and a battered Qrow with a cartoonish lump on his head, stumbles through and to the kitchen.

He sits on one of the chairs and lays his head on the table, with a groan of pain.

I stare at him for a second.

"So... how was your trip to space?" I ask.

"So... many... birds..." Qrow responds.

The fuck!? There are birds in space?

I look at him incredulously, before shrugging and continue cooking.

I decided to cook omelettes, Winter's favorite food, for breakfast with some cinnamon and sugar toast on the side.

I chose Omelettes since Winter rarely get to eat here, besides... she hasn't tried my cooking yet.

I finish making the omelettes and the toast, then I place each plate of Yokey Hammy Cheesy Sausage goodness, on the table, in front of each chair, including Qrow's.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" I call out.

The sound of small feet greets my ears as Ena comes charging to her seat.

"Yay! Oni-chan made breakfast!" Ena cheers.

Hard to believe how reserved this girl used to be.

Cheri came down alongside Winter, the later shooting a glare and a blush at the battered Qrow.

"You cooked all this?" Winter asks.

"Yeah, Cheri and I usually share the job, but this morning I decided to make it, since you rarely get time to eat here." I say.

"In other words... he wants to show off to you, that he's a better cook than me." Cheri says.

Winter and the rest, including Qrow, look at me for some sort of denial.

"What? I'm not gonna deny what's the truth..." I say.

Cheri and Winter almost fall out of their chairs at my words.

Qrow just chuckles.

Ena's too busy stuffing her face to care.

Winter sighs and uses her fork to cut into the omelette before taking a bite.

The bliss that crosses her face let's me know that I did a good job.

I smirk at Cheri, who sighs and also takes a bite, and also falls to bliss.

Point Me.

Qrow takes a bite.

"Not bad kid it's on the level of my brother in law, except for his noodles they're always over cooked." Qrow says.

So the House Dragon can cook as well as I... very well...

"Challenge accepted..." I mutter.

"Huh?" Qrow asks.

"Nothing... just thinking aloud." I say to him.

He shrugs and continues eating.

I sit down and start eating my own omelette, savoring my creation with pride.

About halfway through my food, I feel my scroll vibrate.

"Hm?" I grab my scroll and look at the screen, it's a text from Prof. Polendina.

It reads: _Siegfried this is Professor Polendina. I'm messaging with hope that you could help me with something, it's about Penny. Can you meet me at my workshop__ at your earliest convenience?_

Something about Penny? I wonder what?

I text back: _Sure I'll be there after I finish eating breakfast._

He replies with: _Thank you see you soon._

I put my scroll back in my pocket and continue eating.

"Who was that?" Winter asks.

"Oh it was just Professor Polendina, he wants me to meet him at his workshop when I can, something about Penny." I say.

"Penny?" Winter ask.

"Oh right, Penelope. Prof. Polendina's daughter." I say, knowing Winter would understand.

"Oh? What about?" Winter asks

"Don't know, but I said I'd head over to his workshop after I eat anyway." I say.

"Ok, I'll drive you there." Winter says.

"Nah, it be faster to just fly, besides the workshop on atlas isn't the one he'll be at." I say, as I finish eating.

Qrow looks up at my flying comment.

"Kid what do you mean by fly." He ask.

I smirk.

"How about you just wait and see." I say.

I stand up and quickly head upstairs to my room.

I go to my closet for my gear, when I open it I notice my Org. XIII coat, still torn from my fight with Totsū, folded up on the floor. I meant to fix it but... I just never got around to it. I also notice a large broken white bone fang stuffed in the back of the closet, the only remnant of the Ladon Grimm, apparently the black ooze venom sustained it despite the rest having dissolved.The vemon has long since dried up but the fang still remains. Maybe I should use it for something?

I grab my Blade works, black version, and put them on, cartridges included, you never know when you're gonna have to fight, especially in Mantle.

With that I head back downstairs where Qrow and the others are waiting by the front door.

"So you gonna show me or what?" Qrow asks.

"Careful Qrow get me too nervous and I might not be able to get it up." I joke.

"Ha!" Qrow says.

The girls, except Ena, sigh.

"But yeah I'll show you. Come on let's go outside." I say, leading the group to the front yard.

"Alright this should be good." I say.

"Huh?" Qrow asks.

I concentrate and activate my aura tattoo, therefore summoning my wings.

"Holy Shit kid! What did you do to get those?!" Qrow asks.

"Aura Tattoo with Dust mixed in the Ink and a glyph to help control it." I say nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Qrow asks.

I sigh and turn to show the visible tattoo glowing through my clothes.

"Woah, kid I don't think anyone's thought of this yet." Qrow says.

"Nah, Prof. Polendina and a coworker tried a while back but couldn't figure out how to form the wings, so now I'm helping him out from time to time." I say.

"I see." Qrow mutters.

"Oh! Sieg! I'll be expecting an explanation about what you did with your glyph last night, when you get back." Winter says.

"Ok! But I gotta go. Don't wanna keep the Professor waiting after all. See ya later!" I say then I take off into the sky.

**A while later**

After about 20 minutes of just savoring the wind in my hair and the overwhelming sense of freedom that came with flying I begrudgingly land in front of Professor Polendina's workshop.

I dispel my wings and walk up to the front door.

(*knock-knock-knock*)

"Yes? Who is it?" the Professor's voice calls out.

"It's Siegfried, here about what you wanted." I say.

"Oh! Come in come in!" He says.

I open the door and immediately notice that the building is even more cluttered than before.

"Professor?" I ask the man.

"Yes?" He asks.

"What's up with the mess, usually you have everything in a form of organized chaos, but now everything is just... chaos." I say.

"Oh... well I've been trying to dig up my old blueprints for Penny and the flight pack, from a long time ago." The man explains.

"Oh? What do you need the blueprints for, just ask Penny to do a physical body diagnostic scan of her body and have her print them via your computer." I say.

The man freezes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Prof Polendina mutters to himself.

"Anyways. So why did you want me to come over?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yes. The reason I called you is that I need you to keep her out of the house for a few days. I have some high ranking officials coming and I don't want them to see Penny, these men are the type to use people for money, and I'm afraid that they'll try to take her and use her as nothing but a weapon, that's not the reason I built her and I refuse to have her repurposed for such savagery." Prof Polendina says.

"No offense Prof. but I'm pretty sure that these officials have no control of the raw power that is Penny." I say.

"Yes that maybe true, but if they try and fail to take Penny by force, then they might sue, and have the council order her disassemblement." Prof P says.

"Shit." I mutter.

"So please take her somewhere else for now. Until I contact you. The General has already been informed of the situation." Prof P begs.

"Woah there Professor, no begging, especially when it's not needed, I'd be happy to take her in for a while, who know's it might be fun." I say.

"Thank you!" Professor Polendina weeps out.

"No problem. Now is there any equipment I need to take to my house?" I ask.

"Just this." He says, and hands me a suitcase.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Small robots, I built them a while back I call them ConversionBots. They'll help build a stasis pod for Penny for when she needs repairs or to sleep. They've already been programmed to turn what ever room you put them in into a lab that has every thing you need, but this is permanent as the ConversionBots use themselves as the materials for this, then they permanently shutdown. And don't worry the new lab has everything you could need, I thought of everything." Professor Polendina says.

"...you knew I'd accept didn't you..." I ask.

"Good now that everythings covered." Professor P says.

Oi... answer the question.

"Penny, dear. Come here please." Professor Polendina calls out.

"Yes father?" Penny asks.

"I have important people coming for a few days, so I want you to stay at Siegfried's house until they leave." Pietro says.

"Yes Father. Hello Friend Siegfried!" Penny says with a grin.

"Hello Friend Penny!" I say with cheer.

Penny seems to have enjoyed my response

"This will be so much fun! We can do things humans do!" Penny says, before going into a rant of all the things we can do while she stays over.

Hehe, she's like a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah come on we need to get to my house, and set up the briefcase, then we'll go do something." I say.

What to do... hey wait don't I have all the Persona 3 movies back at home, along with Persona 4 the animation and the Persona 5 royal game at home. Maybe we should watch P3 I'm sure she'll love Aigis, seeing as they're both robots who want to gain friends and emotions.

Yeah that should be fun.

As I think, I stop as I realize something.

"Hey Penny?" I ask.

"Yes Friend Siegfried?" She asks.

"You can't fly can you?" I ask.

"Negative, I was not created with that function." She says.

"Damn... well looks like we're taking the transport." I say.

"Ok." She says with a smile.

(*sigh*)

Damn.

"Hey Penny?" I ask.

"Yes?" She replies

"How much do you weigh?" I ask.

"Father says to tell people that it's rude to ask a lady her weight." Penny says.

"Of course he did..." I say.

Fuck it! I'm carrying her!

"Penny hold on." I say then I pick her up bridal style, surprisingly she weighs just about the size of a normal person.

"Oh my!" She says at being picked up.

I summon my wings and slowly allow myself to get used to floating again before I force my wings down and send us bulleting upwards towards Atlas.

After a while we finally touch down in my backyard, and I set Penny back on the ground.

"Friend Siegfried that was sensational!" Penny says with a big grin.

"I know. I love to fly when I'm bored, the feeling of defying gravity itself is liberating." I say.

Penny nods.

Penny and I head inside and see Winter sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"I'm back, and I've brought Penny with me, she's gonna be staying here a few days, while the Professor has business." I say.

"Oh? What kind business?" Winter asks.

"The arrogant officials kind." I say.

Winter nods.

"I'm still waiting for my explanation." Winter says.

"Right. Hold on. Let me set this up in the basement real quick, then I'll be right back to tell you." I say, while already dragging Penny down to the basement.

As soon as we get there I set the Briefcase down and open it. Immediately after doing so, a scanner pops out of the case and scans the room.

"Analysis: Basement... proceeding with primary objective." a robotic voice intones.

The case then broke apart into millions of spiderlike ConversionBots, before they swarm the room like a nest of cockroaches. Penny and I slowly back up and creep up the staircase.

When we reach the door I open it leap through and slam the door shut behind us.

"Well that was unexpected..." I say extremely pale.

"Friend Siegfried are you alright, you are pale and your heart is beating at an accelerated rate?" Penny ask.

"Yeah... I'm fine Penny just an old phobia..." I say.

"Oh? Is it because the nanobots look like spiders?" Penny asks.

"Yeah." I say, my voice barely above a squeak.

Seriously I hope I never run into any Spider like Grimm in the future, cause I can guarantee that I would not fight it... I would flat out run. Arachnophobia was and still is my greatest fear, now I just hope that the Dragon doesn't find out, and use that to torture me in my sleep.

"I see. Want to talk about it?" Penny asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Well father says that if you experience a trauma, it's best to talk to someone about it, and you'll feel better." Penny says.

This girl...

I chuckle.

"Thank you for offering Penny. But I'll be fine. In fact you just asking to help, helped a lot, so thanks." I say with a smile.

"Oh! Really?" Penny says.

I nod to her.

"Oh then ... you are welcome." Penny says.

"Alright... now I just need to speak with my sister. Then we can have fun while we wait for the Nanobots to build the lab/Penny's room.

Penny and I head to the kitchen to talk to Winter.

"Hey sis. I'm here for that talk." I say.

"Please sit." She says.

Penny and I sit on the same side of the table, facing Winter.

"So tell me how did you figure out that reabsorbing the summon into a glyph will return the used aura?" She asks.

"Well, it all started in Ladon, where I first summoned Ragnarok." I begin.

"Who?" Winter asks.

"The Humanoid dragon summon from last night." I say.

"Ah." Winter shudders at the memory.

"Anyways, instead of just dispelling him, after killing the nearby Serpents and Hydras. He walked up to me Roared and was absorbed into the glyph, taking the sword I projected for him in with him." I say.

"And?" she asks.

"And the aura was returned to me... and that's that." I say.

"So... you mean to tell me you discovered how to get aura returned to you after a summon... by accident?" Winter ask incredulously.

"Yeah that about sums it up." I say.

(*Smack*)

Winter facepalms at that.

"And the thing you did with the glyph, crushing it and turning it into a summon.?" Winter asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah I found that out while I was actually experimenting with it. I was bored and had finished playing Persona 4." I say.

"Persona 4?" Winter asks.

"It's a game where the main character and his friends summon representations of their emotions and souls, called personas, the trigger for the summon is a spinning Tarot card wreathed in blue flames, and by crushing it their Personas are summoned. But they only get their Personas by defeating the emotions that they kept hidden from the world and denied their existence entirely." I explain.

"And how did you figure how to replicate it with our semblance?" Winter asks.

"Well... The main character is different than the rest of the other character, while they can only use one persona, he can use many different personas that he's fought, or bonded with." I say.

"Hmm. That is rather similar to our semblance, so I see the why but not the how." Winter says.

"It's a bit hard to explain... Ah! You know the storage glyph?" I ask.

"Yes?" Winter asks.

"Well you know when you place a couch into the glyph and then the image of a couch appears in the center? Well it's like that, I mentally key an image of a certain summon to a glyph and later when I need to summon it I just crush that glyph and the summon in it brought to life." I say, while showing her my Izanagi glyph and comparing it to my normal glyph.

"I see, that would allow the summon to materialize faster than simply setting a glyph to a surface." She says.

"Yeah but it's not that easy to in practice, it requires a lot of image training." I say.

"Image training?" Winter asks.

"Best if I just let you try." I say before I slip my left glove off and hand it to her.

"Put it on, channel your aura into the glyph, and imagine a weapon you've only seen and never touched before, like ... a mace." I say.

She does as told, and immediately the glyph lights up and a stick made of SteelLight dust appears.

"uh... were you going for a stick...?" I ask.

Winter narrows her eyes, and tries again, this time she manages to get a thicker stick, she tries again and again until she eventually gets a rough looking mace.

"Ok that's enough of that, now try again, but with a weapon you're extremely familiar with." I instruct.

Almost immediately she projects a perfect copy of her Saber.

She marvels at the sight and feel of the blade, as she gives it a few test swings.

"See, it's easier to project something you know versus something you don't. I use Blade Works all the time, so I have to be familiar, or have a clear image of what I'm trying to project, so I use image training to help with that. The same goes for summoning, not only for our glyphs but for our summons as well. The reason we use Grimm as our summons is because we're familiar with them, we see and fight them pretty much everyday, so those are the most memorable monsters we see, and it reflects in our summoning. But with enough image training, or even an image you know extremely well, like a suit of armor, you can in fact summon more unique beings like Ragnarok or Izanagi, or even Weiss' Arma Gigas." I explain to her.

"So what your saying is your image training is what allowed you to figure out how to key a summon to a glyph image, and allow you to create a unique summon that has no resemblance to any Grimm, thus making it an unknown factor on the battlefield. That's rather impressive." Winter says.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds like I'm doing something amazing, when all I'm really doing is experimenting with it." I say with a scratch of my head.

"I is amazing, you discovered something that not even our ancestors knew about our semblance. Don't downplay that." Winter says with a soft glare.

"Alright, alright." I say holding my hand up in surrender.

"Sieg..." Winter began hesitantly.

"Yeah? What's up." I ask.

"Could... could I borrow this?" She asks, referring to Blade Works.

"Well not that specific pair, but I do have spares, you can have a pair if you like, I'll even throw in a pair of empty dust cartridges for them." I say.

I made the spares during my month of confinement, but I only got to the dust weaving last week, when I made my P5 Joker outfit.

"Yes please." She says politely, handing my glove back to me.

" Alright I'll be right back, come on Penny, we'll watch a movie in my Room after I give Winter her gloves." I say to the girl.

"Oh? A movie?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, well movies... Persona 3, I have a feeling that you'll be able to relate to one of the characters in the movie." I say.

"Really how so?" Penny asks.

"Hehe... you'll see." I say.

"U-um... do you mind if I watch also?" Winter asks.

"Really, are you sure? You don't seem like you'd be into Dust-ime." I ask.

"Um... well I thought that it might help with my... image training. Since it's that persona thing that you mentioned." Winter says, blushing a bit out of embarrassment.

"Hmm? That's actually not a bad Idea. I'll show you some other persona related games and Dust-ime, after the movies." I say.

"Ok..." She says.

"Alright, let's go to my room." I say.

With that I lead the two to my room.

I open the door and allow them to enter.

"Hmm..., you're room is surprisingly tidy." Winter says.

"Yeah... I try, seeing as I do a lot of dust experimenting here, best to have everything put in a safe place so I don't accidentally blow up something important." I say.

"Mmm." Winter hums her response.

"Friend Siegfried, when are we going to watch the movie?" Penny asks.

"Hold on a sec Penny. Got to get Winter some Projection gloves then I'll start the movie." I say, heading to my closet.

I open the door to said subroom, out of habit I glance at my Org XIII coat, before I open a footlocker hidden beneath piles of unused fabric and leather.

Within it contains several containers of dust, cartridges and several pairs of black, white, and red gloves. I take out a white pair and an empty cartridge, and slot it to the glove.

I close the closet and turn to Winter who stands behind me.

"Here you go. A pair of Blade Work projection gloves." I say.

"Blade works? You called it that earlier. Why?" Winter asks.

"Oh. No reason, just an old memory." I say, seriously for some reason no Chronicler has registered the Nasuverse in this world, meaning I can't make any Fate references that people in this world would get, without looking like an idiot for Quoting Shirou Emiya on his views on getting killed. Seriously 'people die when they are killed' has got to be the funniest and most stupid death speech out there.

Luckily Winter doesn't press the matter further.

"Alright! Winter has her gloves. So~ let the persona 3 movie marathon begin!" I say with a cheer, which is mimicked by Penny.

Winter just smiles at the scene.

I set up the TV and start the movie.

For the next four or so hours we watched as Yuki Makoto (P3 protagonist name for the movie) grew stronger, and made friends, Penny was surprised to see Aigis and ecstatic at how the machine progressed from being just a machine to gaining her own emotions. I'm pretty sure that Penny now Idolizes Aigis.

Winter studied the numerous personas with rapt attention, her new gloves would occasionally flash from their position on her hands, she seemed particularly fond of Artemisia.

It's a few minutes after the end of the last movie, when we hear a familiar voice call out from downstairs.

"Oni-chan! Onee-sama! I'm home!" Ena calls out from downstairs.

"Oh?! Friend Siegfried who is that?" Penny asks.

"Huh? Oh right you've never met Ena-chan. Come on I'll introduce you." I say, leading her out the door.

Penny and I walk down the stairs, where we saw Ena sitting on the couch looking a bit down.

"Ena? Are you Ok?" I ask worried.

"Huh? Oh Oni-chan... yes I'm fine... but there's something I want to ask you..." Ena says, back to being reserved, due to the presence of someone she doesn't know.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Umm... my school they're having this family sports festival where a family member and a student compete with their classmates against other classes." She says.

Oh Japanese style sports festival in Remnant? How odd, maybe it was started by a Chronicler?

"That sounds like fun." I say.

"Um... do you want to be my partner for the festival?" Ena asks.

Me? Seriously!? I thought she'd choose Cheri.

"Oh? Why me and not Cheri?" I ask.

"Um... Cheri Onee-chan said that she can't because she is going to check up on the Orphanage in Ladon, make sure it's still in one piece." Ena says

"Oh? Yeah sure I'd love to go." I say.

Yes! Bonding time!

"So what are the events, and when are we going?" I ask.

"In two days, and the events are chosen without the students knowing what they are." She says.

Hmm... so that means no training... and no time to prepare.

"Alright... well are thare any rules?" I ask.

"Umm... yes according to the principal, only the best score of each team will be used as the final score. And physical harm is prohibited. But he also said that there will be a surprise that can be used during the game

Oh really? Well then unless some of the children's partners are hunters or hunters in training, then I'm pretty sure that we have a high chance.

"Alright then is there anything else?" I ask.

"Um? The principal said there is a surprise that we can use during the events. But I don't know what." Ena says.

Hmm. It'll probably be water balloons, seeing as this is a school for children, even if it is in Mantle.

In my thinking I remember someone.

"Oh! Ena I almost forgot." I say grabbing Penny, who was watching the scene with a smile.

"Ena this is Penny." I introduce.

Ena looks at Penny and mumbles.

"I'm Athena... nice to meet you."

"Hello Athena! I'm Penelope Polendina, but you can just call me Penny!" Penny beams.

"Ena-chan, she's like Aigis. But that's supposed to be secret, so don't tell anybody." I say, Ena and I watched the P3 movies together, she took a liking to Aigis due to her Persona being named Athena.

Ena perks up a bit at that.

"Um..? Are you really like Aigis?" She ask.

Penny nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am a machine given life by my father." Penny says with her normal grin.

Ena beams and drags Penny off to her room. Probably to show her the Aigis and Athena figures that Ena has.

(*heh heh heh*)

I chuckle at the scene of a 10 year old dragging the living robot while chattering like an excited schoolgirl, which she is.

"Well she warmed up to Penny quickly." Winter's voice causes me to jump.

"Gah!? Seriously!? Again?!" I shout in surprise.

Seriously when did she get there?

Winter looks at me in amusement.

I grumble a bit, before I notice something about Winter I didn't before.

She looks worried.

"What's wrong? You look worried." I ask.

Winter purses her lip, as if to decide whether or not to tell me.

"It's Jacque, he wants me to Sabotage Weiss' training and only give her the bare minimum, along with terrible advice." Winter says.

"I sense there's more to this, what does he have on you to try amd make you do this?" I ask, internally plotting ways to refute Jacque's attempts.

"He said... that if I don't... he'll send forces on his payroll to 'take care' of Ena, although he called her the Monster-child..." Winter says with a slight quiver of her voice.

...she still holds trauma from when she was Jacque's punching bag before she became a huntress. The sight makes me seeth in rage.

"That fucking cock-sucking, dust thieving, child abusing shit stain!!" I roar accidentally releasing a large amount of bloodlust and aura.

Winter backed up and paled.

I notice her complexion and immediately force myself to calm down.

"Winter...?" I ask softly.

She flinches and looks around as if only now seeing where we are.

"Are you alright, you look like you saw a ghost?" I ask.

"I-I am alright... I just wasn't prepared for such intense bloodlust. _Or that thing..._" She whispers that last part but I still hear it.

What thing? Did she see something in my bloodlust? It couldn't have been that intense, could it? If she did see something... what was it?

_~__SsSsOoOoNnNn~!_

Who said that!?

Only silence greets me.

Whatever I'll find out soon enough.

I look at Winter and say.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand. Refuse him." I say.

"What!? But what about Ena?!" Winter asks.

"Leave Jacque's goons to me. If Jacque sends anybody after her, I'll cripple them, and leave them only a vegetable before they even get close to her." I say, a cold glare in my eyes, which seems to be strong enough to even freeze Winter.

"Sometimes you scare me." She says.

I just shrug.

"Hey that's on you not me." I say with a chuckle.

"Anyways what about Ena's School festival? If they plan to take Ena, then that's the best time and place for it to happen." Winter says.

"Remember I'm also going, so I'll be with Ena at all time... well except in the bathroom, but I'm sure the Kidnappers won't go in there... at least I hope." I say, a bit unsure at the end.

Winter sighs in relief a bit.

"Alright I'll leave everything to you. Please keep her safe." Winter says.

"You don't need to tell me that." I say.

"I'm know, but it helps to say it." Winter says.

"Yeah I agree." I say.

(*bzzt-bzzt*)

The sound of Winter's scroll interrupts our silence.

Winter answers the scroll.

"Hello?"

"Oh Weiss. What is it?"

"I see... I'll be there soon, tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Yes of course I will. I'll see you soon. Love you too Weiss."

She then hangs up the Scroll and sighs.

"What did Weiss want?" I ask.

"It's Jacque. He want to speak with me, more than likely about my answer." Winter says.

"Oh. Well how about you deliver a message for me? Tell him send everything he has to offer, his hounds, his henchmen, his personal guards. Tell him that no matter who he sends, I Siegfried Wight Schnee will butcher them and bring them a fate worse than death, should they even attempt to take or harm Ena. Tell him if he does send his personal army, I will slaughter them and turn my bladed fangs on him and devour everything he stands for and leave him nothing but a husk in his place, living only to rot until the day his crimes are brought to the light! That is the promise of this Dragon, do not touch what is mine, for those who do will never be seen again!" I say, yet it feels like another entity is guiding me to say these words.

Winter backs up at my words. Surprised by the intensity and malice with in them.

"Do you want me to say all of that? Or would you rather write it down."

I think about it for a second.

I would probably be best to write it down and have her deliver the letter.

I quickly run up to my room and grab a pen and a piece of paper, and quickly wrote everything I had just said to Winter, before racing down to said woman and handed her the letter.

She reads through the letter and sighs.

"You know he'll retaliate for this. Also why did you refer yourself as 'this Dragon'?" Winter asks.

"Yep I'm counting on it. And as for the dragon part, it's an old legend on his side of the family, the Ormrs, lovely folk they hate him as much as we do, anyways he'll know the significance of the title and hopefully he'll be to afraid to retaliate." I say, not planning to tell her that an unknown entity caused me to refer to myself as a Dragon, that would make her think I'm crazy. Seeing as she doesn't know about magic yet.

Winter nods.

"Alright I'll give him this letter, when I refuse him, I'll train Weiss the way I want not with that man telling what I teach." Winter says with conviction.

"Good. Now you should head out. It's getting late. Also don't show Jacque the SteelLight dust in the center of the cartridge base attachment, on Blade Works, it's another form of stabilized hardlight using titanium sand as an additive to the normal dust, basically reverse dust forging. Adding metal to the dust instead of the other way around." I say.

Winter pauses at that reveal, before she nods and turns to leave.

"Sieg... thank you for today, this was a nice way to spend my day off." Winter says.

"No problem, come by anytime. We'll hang out. Next time bring Whitley, I think I should teach him a few things, like how you do with Weiss. It might be a nice way to keep him in check, seekng as in order to nod get beat by Jacque he's started to act like him, his words." I say.

Winter tightens her fists, but nods nonetheless.

"I will, see you on my next break." She says before she leaves.

(*sigh*)

Well now what...

Oh! I can check up on the ... (*shutters*) spidery robots, they had to have finished the lab by now.

(*sigh*)

I head for the basement door and pause at the closed door.

It's no longer made of wood... instead it's now a pure titanium steel alloy, and a keypad lock on the door.

Please Input custom PIN.

_ _ _ _

1\. 2. 3.

4. 5\. 6.

7\. 8. 9.

_ 0 _

《enter》

A PIN? Wow Prof P thought of everything.

I begin to enter my PIN.

0 3 9 8

1\. 2. 3.

4\. 5. 6.

7\. 8. 9.

_ 0 _

《enter》

I push enter and the door opens with beep and a hiss, revealing the now metal stairs leading down into the new lab, I head down.

When I reach the bottom, my breath catches.

"Holy... shit."

What once was a dusty basement is now large lab with wall of black metal with red glowing wires covering each wall.

The left most wall, from the stairs, has a pod of sorts, most likely Penny's 'bed'. Several thousands of the glowing wires converge around it.

The wall beneath the stairs now has keypad safes, with thumbprint sensors, implanted into the wall itself. Several metal containers of some sort, rest on the floor in a neat stack.

The wall directly in front of the stairs has several computer screens with camera feed coming from the perimeter of the house, including the inside, I can even see Ena and Penny playing with Ena's Aigis and Athena figures.

The robots must have burrowed into the house itself and set up everywhere then converted some of themselves into security cameras.

The rear most wall, directly opposite from the security feed, there's technology used for manufacturing and experimenting with dust, and in the same area is a Forge and a fucking Holographic 3D printer, like the one in Spiderman far from home. There's also a few open steel crate with multitudes of gun parts in them.

Hoo boy, now I have a place to work on Cheri and I's new guns, hell I'll probably make more stuff too, like a permanent weapon for Ena, for when she enters combat school in a couple years, I'll have to store it away until then.

Anyways...

Last but not least is in the dead center of the lab is a Holographic projection table, the kind used in flagships, and by important military officials, like General Ironwood, it's used for analyzing maps, choosing missions, and even displaying blueprints. Now I don't have to go meet with Ironwood everytime I need a mission! I'll still have to do the odd jobs he wants me to do but at least I'll be able to choose.

"Professor Polendina... you beautiful son of a bitch..." I utter at my new Lab/Operations Base.

"You really did think of everything." I say.

**[C/N: Oh my what a turn of events! Who is this unknown entity? Are they involved with a certain Yandere Dragon? What is their goal? And does soon mean? Well... stay tuned and find out. Chaos Out Peace!**


	11. Sports festival pt 1: surprise meeting

**[C/N: (Chaos appears in a swirl of stars, as a tall white haired man in a black tv host suit and sunglasses with a microphone.)**

**Welcome, welcome! Last time our hero spent some time off with Winter and Penny, and discovered a plot to kidnap Ena if Winter doesn't Sabotage Weiss' training. A plot created by none other than Jacque Schnee. Our Hero expressed his rage and a eery voice resounds with in his mind. Who or what is the source of this voice. And what did it mean by "soon"? Well only one way to find out!**

**Oh and btw SiegfriedXIII has created a new FB account (his old one was hacked into so he deleted it) and started a facebook group called "Fanfiction Designs and Items" This group was created with the purpose of posting Weapon/Item/Character designs for readers to use as reference for the story. And Blade Works is the first post for those who want to see the glove design, it was drawn with ibisPaint X and is actually a video, so you can see the basis and the end result.**

**But enough prattling.**

**On to the Story!]**

**Disclaimer: me no own me just fan.**

**Two days later. Time: 12:45 am.**

That evening two days ago set things into motion. I set aside my personal reasons for not repairing my Org. XIII coat and fixed it near instantly because of the holographic 3d printer. Before I began to start on preparing for what was to come.

Since then I haven't slept, and have been using my aura and a shit ton of dust enhanced caffeine drinks to force myself to stay awake while I worked on turning Ladon's fang into a Scythe for Ena, as well as making a new dust cartridge for Blade Works, this one with 8 dust slots instead of 6, and I used the extra slots to add Light and Void dust to the side that didn't have them, as well as gravity. I also decided to replace some of the Hardlight in the wire design and glyph, to SteelLight and Photon dust, while keeping some of the Hardlight, and got rid of the SteelLight crystal on the back of the glove, which I recycled to use as the wires. I finished the later in about an hour, seeing as I'm not really changing much on Blade Works itself, I did have to recalibrate the mechanism that allows the dust cartridge to spin when I add aura and intent to it, but it wasn't much of an issue.

The Scythe however was the biggest problem. I spent a serious amount of the Lien that I earned from my missions just acquiring the materials needed, if it wasn't for the lab the Professor Polendina made for me I probably would have spent more on getting the proper equipment.

The first thing I had to do was partiality split the relatively thick snake fang in half, from the root to the tip, exposing the hollow inside where Ladon's corrupting poison was channeled. Afterwards, using my new lab created a dust cartridge, of a similar model to that of Blade Works, that connects to the root of the fang, and a channel for the dust to channel into the hollow of the fang. Where a white dust crystal blade edge, that I had placed in the split edge of the fang, would intercept the energies generated by the dust and channel them onto the fang itself. Like if I were to use fire dust, the white edge of the blade would coat the fang turned blade with fire.

I also used dust etching to allow the fang to effectively coat itself in an element, like Weiss' Myrtenaster, except in a snake motif.

That's pretty much all I needed to do for the blade of the Scythe.

But the handle was a bit more complicated, especially for what I wanted it to do.

The cartridge for the blade had a swiveling short handle attached to it to allow it to turn into a sword when needed. But that's not all, at the bottom of the handle is a Gravity dust attachment. This attachment is then connected to a dozen long chain shaped links, each the size of an adult middle finger. Each link has a tiny Gravity attachment to connect it to the handle on the cartridge to form the scythe handle. And at the bottom of the handle is a handle with a sharp steel stake at the bottom. And the very top chain link, connected to the cartridge handle, is another handle, to use the chains as a sort of whip like how Rider did in F/SN, the handle can freely detach from the other handle.

I used Maria Calavera's reaper scythe as a baseline and combined it with Medusa's chains and The Harpe used by Ana and Medusa's lancer form.

Overall the Scythe turned out good. But unfortunately I'm not gonna be letting her use the poison dust I had purchased, especially since there's no known cure for the crystallized form of poison magic. I'll have Qrow train her to properly use her Scythe before I give her the Poison dust.

But anyways.

"Alright! Finally finished. And just in time. Ena's festival is around 10:30 am, from what she told me. If I sleep now I'll be able to be rested enough to not be late." I say to myself, while placing Ena's Scythe in it's compact form, which is the blade folded down to the full handle with the chain links detaching themselves and wrapping around the blade.

Now to sleep.

(*Yawn!*)

I stretch and lay myself down on the mattress I had brought down to the lab for this occasion.

"(*sigh*) finally." I mutter as I lay down, and drift off.

**Dreamscape.**

Drifting...

I feel myself drifting downwards, faceup, in an endless sea of blackness.

What is this? Where is the dragon?

Is this a normal dream? I can't even remember the last time I had a normal dream.

I let myself drift, enjoying the feeling of being alone in my own head for once.

Then I feel it.

A presence. One I don't know, but somehow it feels... familiar to me, it's directly under me.

I force myself to face the presence.

Nothing...

No wait I see something.

Three orbs in a perfect triangle. Two of the orbs, each side by side are red a silver line cutting them vertically. The last orb isn't red though instead its pure silver with a red line.

(*Blink*)

The two red orbs blinked for a second, then the silver one, before they slowly get closer to me, as if they're moving towards me.

"Eyes..." I say in realization.

Those orbs are eyes.

The eyes get ever closer before about twenty feet away from me they stop and I also notice I stopped falling.

(*fwoosh*)

Hot air gusts itself at me from the eye's direction. The air forces me to cover myself from the power blast of air.

I stare the eyes, that are much larger than me, in awe.

The eyes are observing me, I can see it in them. The curiosity of a being that just found something it hasn't in a long time.

_"So... you are my newest descendant."_ a deep voice intones, with a slight hiss as an undertone.

"What?" I ask.

Surely this can't be Sigurd, my Ancestor, he's supposed to be long dead.

_"Your thought are indeed correct, I am in fact dead, however due to the blood flowing through my veins. Upon my death I transcended my human soul and became what you see before you. As such I no longer go by my human name, Sigurd, instead I took on the name Volsunga, but my dragon brethren call me the Dark Eater, because I killed Draceon, the one the humans call Dreq or Drakon Nidhogg."_ Volsunga says.

"Your dragon brethren? But I thought that all the dragons are extinct except for... Draceon." I say confused.

_"That is false, in truth the dragons were not ageless as the legend says, but they endlessly reincarnate."_ Volsunga explains.

"Like Ozma? I ask.

_"Yes we are similar to that unfortunate man, only we can choose to return anytime we like. And are not limited to a new body. When we return, our old remains are revitalized and returned to the state they once were."_ Volsunga says.

"So you mean Draceon can return at anytime!" I ask.

_"No. Unfortunately for her when she attempted to absorb the powers of the Dark Brother from his Grimm lake, in an attempt to save the humans the light Brother created, the power drove her mad and she went on a rampage, the Grimm essence twisted her intentions and made her Attack Grimm and dragon alike, but she never once killed a human. She loved them too much for that to happen__, at least for a while... until the Shadow war between Salem and Ozma began.__ However I must note, that in the last few attempts to free her when ever she was killed and she came back... her curse had gotten weaker, and that is why she is now able to speak to you with a, relatively, clear head."_ Volsunga says in a solemn tone.

I nod letting what Volsunga said sink in, before I freeze.

"Wait! She!? Draceon is a female!?" I shout in surprise.

_"Yes. Why? Didn't she tell you?"_ Volsunga asks.

"No! No she did not." I say.

_"Hmm. I'm honestly surprised, given how much you resemble my human-self."_ Volsunga says.

"Huh?" I ask.

_"Nevermind that. I have something to ask of you__ Descendant.__"_ Volsunga says.

"What?" I ask.

_"Please... truely set her free. I have asked this of all my descendants who challenge her but only the most recent, your namesake, came close. But even he couldn't take the stress of what he had to do, and refused. So please... I beg you... save her, do what I, Sigurd, could not. Release her from her torment."_ Volsunga says as his eyes physically lower, most likely in a bow.

"Woah woah! No bowing! Seriously! My Ancestor should never bow, besides, I don't even know how to free her." I say.

_"You will learn eventually through the Cycle."_ Volsunga says.

"The Cycle?" I ask.

_"Yes... the Cycle will allow you to see important points in my memories, from how I met Draceon to how I killed her."_ Volsunga says.

"Oh so it's the Dream Cycle that allows a Master to view a heroic spirit's life and legend." I say.

_"... yes...__"_ Volsunga says.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" I ask.

_"Yes. I have briefly looked upon your memories. Your past life surprised me, to think a Chronicler would reincarnate into my bloodline, but perhaps that is what it needs, a strong user with heightened knowledge of another time... yes I believe that you will find a way to do what I cannot do now."_ Volsunga says.

"You know about the Chroniclers?" I ask.

_"Yes. The realm of dead souls is deeply connected to the Multiverse. It is how reincarnation in other worlds happens, you yourself once passed through here to be born on Remnant."_ Volsunga says.

I stay silent at the revelation.

"Before you said... that dragon's can reincarnate endlessly and only need their remains to be reborn. So why don't you come back to Remnant and kill her yourself?" I ask.

_"Draceon has taken possession of my former human body. And uses her powers to reanimate it to protect her from Grimm while she recovers. In truth in order to get to Draceon... you must defeat my body. While she has control over it I am unable to interfere. You must free it to summon me to Remnant once again. And to do that you must get stronger."_ Volsunga says.

Shit.

I tighten my fists, and stare him in the eyes.

There's still one more thing bugging me.

"Last night, when I threatened Jacque, I felt a presence, guiding me to say those words, was that you... or was that someone else." I ask.

_"No that wasn't me... that was__ something else."_ Volsunga says.

"Then who was it?" I ask, more to myself.

Volsunga stays silent for a few seconds before a light from somewhere behind me flashes, illuminating Volsunga.

Directly parallel of me is a bright sliver and red dragon, each scale seemingly made of silver crystals with his horns and claws being a light crimson crystal. His body is similar to a western dragon but slightly longer. Like a fusion of an Eastern dragon and a Western dragon. His wings are spread out as if he's gliding in mid air. His spine his covered in crimson crystal spikes, reaching all the way down his tail, which has a long black and golden spike in the shape of a great sword.

Behind him are various other smaller versions of the same dragon, my ancestors...

_"It seems our time has come to an end, you must awake. But remember... beware of your emotions they are the key... You're__ close to awakening my power, I can feel it, when you do return to Odin. And tell him Volsunga sent you, he knows who I am, when my descendants who aren't chosen are close to death I can call them here. Now go!"_

With that Volsunga vanishes in a bright light.

**Real world**

I awaken with a start.

"Fuck me..." I say as I remember the events of my conversation with Volsunga, formerly known as Sigurd.

First, I find out he turned into a dragon after his death, how I have no idea.

Second, the dragon's aren't extinct. Just refusing to reincarnate.

Third, The dragon's real name is Draceon and is a GIRL! And most likely has a thing for Sigurd/Volsunga, and I apparently look like him. No wonder she's so clingy with me.

Fourth, Draceon has Sigurd/Volsunga's body and is reanimating it to protect her.

(*Sigh*)

I sit up and check my scroll for the time.

"8:54 am, huh... fuck. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that." I mutter to myself.

Ena should be at school right now, I better get ready, not only is Ena's festival at 10. But Jacque's Mercenaries will most likely make their move today.

(*Bzzzt*)

My scroll vibrates with a message on the screen, it's from Winter.

《Are you ready?》 it reads.

《Yes.》 I text back.

《Good. I'll meet you there. Just need to slip away from Jacque first.》

《Rgr》 (roger) I text back, before I close my scroll.

I grab Ena's Scythe and store it in a Glyph, the image of a scythe appears on said glyph.

I vanish the glyph, but keep the image of the Scythe at the ready, just in case the Mercs do show up.

I equip Blade Works and slot the cartridges onto the glove, projecting a SteelLight knife for the usual experimental test, to make sure they work properly.

I then summon Gram and Balmung, I haven't really been using these two... but to be honest that because there hasn't been an opponent who required me to use these. Totsū came close but in the end he fell before I was forced to use these.

The two swords have enough dust packed in them to rank as a high C, low B rank Noble Phantasm in terms of Attack power, so using them against anyone but the strongest people would be overkill.

Even then I can only use Balmung's full power/special attack, 3 times before the dust it's made of completely dissolves, and I have to make a new one. But I'm hoping to fix this with the Light and Void dust, as from what I've seen with Ragnarok's sword Tartarus, any dust that is fused with Void dust is recharged when the Void absorbs the essence of Grimm.

I suspect the same is true when light dust absorbs aura.

Unfortunately I don't have the time to test that, I need to get going soon.

I quickly sharpen the two swords, taking extra care with Balmung, before I resealed them in their respective Glyphs.

I then change from my sleep wear into my Riku KH3 outfit, I had sewn in some light dust forged chainmail over the two days so I don't look out of place with a black cloak, and still be protected.

Finally I grab more Dust cartridges for Blade Works, and place them into my Cargo pants.

Finally I turn to the holo 3d printer and use my scroll to upload the designs of Cheri and I's new guns or at least the assembly parts the rest will need to be constructed by hand, and place the needed materials, titanium, into the machine.

"Alright... let's go." I mutter, my preparations all complete.

I walk up the stairs, while noticing that the door is already open, Penny probably.

I exit the former basement, and close the door. It locks immediately afterwards. Luckily I gave Penny the code, so she can go down whenever she needs or wants.

I make my way to the kitchen, to see Penny sitting at the table, waiting for me.

"Ah! Friend Siegfried, you are awake." Penny says as she notices me.

"Yeah. And I'm ready to go. What about you?" I ask.

"Oh yes. I am combat ready!" Penny says with her trademark salute.

(*mentally chuckles*)

I knew she said that a lot in canon, but I didn't think I'd be the origin of it in this world, I'm kinda flattered.

"Right." I chuckle.

"Shall we go then?" I ask.

"Yes." Penny chirps.

I head outside to see the car that Winter send, nothing fancy just a simple black Sedan style car.

"Seriously? A black Sedan... that literally just screams 'secret military mission'." I mutter.

Then again... Winter was always a stickler for appearances, even when trying to not be seen.

"Whatever... let's just go..." I mutter again and open the back door of the driver side of the Sedan.

"After you Penny." I say, waving a hand to the sedan, in a manner of that of a butler.

Penny giggles but get into the car.

(*Bzt-Bzt*)

I'm about to get into the car when my scroll buzzed.

I get into the car quickly and pull out my scroll.

A message from Cheri.

《Hey you on your way?》

I told Cheri about what was going to happen with Jacque and Ena, and she pretty much immediately rescheduled her trip to Ladon so as the aid in the fight.

《Yeah, be there soon. You in position?》 I text back.

《Yeah. I'm ready...》

I notice the three dots at the end.

《What's up, something wrong?》 I ask.

《No... it's just that... should we really not be telling Ena about what might happen...》 Cheri asks.

《Yeah. I'd rather her not get involved with this. Especially since she's the target, if the enemy gets word that Ena has knowledge of her possible Kidnapping, that might cause them to act ahead of schedule.》 I explain.

It happened at MT Glenn when RWBY found out about the train, torchwick had to move things ahead of schedule, I don't want to risk it happening to Ena.

《... Right... that makes sense...》 Cheri texts back after a few seconds.

I don't respond back, seeing as that was the ender of the conversation.

Instead I just sit back and do one last check of my gear.

Once I see that everything's in order I then try to relax, seeing as I won't be able to once we get to the school.

About twenty minutes later the Sedan stopped, signifying our arrival.

Penny and I get out of the Sedan, and walked to the school courtyard.

The school itself wasn't that bad to look at, a rather large building, with white paint on the outside, with large black window frames and doors.

The school is for those who don't wish to be huntsman, a purely civilian school, it's also used for thise to young to enter a combat school, I myself went here before my transfer to Sanctum two years ago.

"(*sigh*) It's been a while since I've come here. I wonder how Ms. Lily is doing?" I mutter.

Ms. Lily was my favorite teacher when I went here. She was a former huntress who taught World Cultures/History/Mythology, depending on the year you took her class.

I hope Ena got Ms Lily as one of her teachers.

"Let's go Penny, we need to go to the office and check in to let them know that I'm in the competition with Ena." I say to the robot girl.

"Right! Let's go." Penny smiled.

Ah... yep she really is like a breath of fresh air, always cheery.

Penny and I start walkin to the door, and walk into the school.

The main entrance is like one you'd see in a Japanese Highschool, the only difference is that there are no shoe lockers. The main office window is directly in front of the entrance, and is manned by a middle aged woman with blonde hair tied into a bun.

I approach the woman at the desk, with Penny following behind me.

"Mrs. Xanthic. How are you this morning?" I ask.

Mrs. Xanthic stares at me before she blinks in recognition.

"Mr Schnee? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Xanthic asks

"I'm participating in the school sports festival with one of the contestants." I say.

"Oh? Who?" Mrs. Xanthic asks.

"Athena Schnee." I say, giving Ena my last name.

Mrs. Xanthic blinks in surprise.

"She's related to Mr Schnee? Her record said she was an orphan." Mrs. Xanthic asks.

"My sister Winter adopted her. Couldn't resist how cute Ena-chan is." I say with a snicker.

Mrs. Xanthic also laughed.

"I see that does make sense, most Schnees have never been able to resist cute things, it was wht made them relatable, at least until that father of yours took over the company." Mrs. Xanthic says, with slight distast at the end.

I nod seeing as that it is completely true, even I can't resist cute things, unless they were dogs... I'm more of a cat person... no really, I'm serious, puppy bull dogs are completely not cute, baka!

"Oh? Mr Schnee who is that?" Mrs. Xanthic asks, cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Pardon me. This is Penny Polendina, the daughter of Professor Pietro Polendina." I say, to the woman, motioning to Penny.

"A pleasure to meet you Ma'am!" Penny said with a grin and her trademark salute.

Mrs. Xanthic laughs before she gives me a sly grin.

"My my Mr Schnee, your girlfriend is rather energetic." Mrs. Xanthic teases.

(*Cha-Chik*)

For some reason I heard the sound of a rifle being cocked to fire when Mrs. Xanthic said that.

"Nonono! It's not like that. I work with Prof. Polendina a bit, so we see each other often. We're just friends!" I say to the woman.

(*Chik-bing...bing*)

When I said that the sound of a round being emptied from the chamber and falling to the ground resounds.

(*Fyeew...*)

"Oh. I see. Well Mr. Schnee perhaps you _should_ get a girlfriend, I'd hate for you to be lonely." Mrs. Xanthic says.

Penny in that moment decides to speak.

"But Siegfried... isn't Cheri your girlfriend? You do live together." Penny asks.

"Oh?" Mrs. Xanthic asks with her sly grin returning.

My face turns completely red.

"Nonono! We're also just friends, who both live together." I stutter.

(*Cha-chik*)

Gah!? What do you want want from me woman!?

"Oh that's a shame." Mrs. Xanthic, the former gossip queen, says with a small huff.

I laugh uneasily at her words.

"Well you better get going to see Ms. Athena. She should be in Ms. Lily's class right now." Mrs. Xanthic says.

Yes!

"Thank you Mrs. Xanthic. Have a nice day." I say before I turn to Penny.

"Penny how about you go meet up with Winter, she should probably be in at the track field in the stands." I say to the girl.

"Oh alright, I will see you soon Siegfried." Penny says before she walks down the hallways following the posters/signs to find the track field.

I turn to Mrs. Xanthic bow a bit and leave to find Ms. Lily's classroom, on the second floor.

After about 10 minutes of searching I find Ms. Lily's class, room 247.

I'm about to knock on the door when I notice that a loud commotion is coming from the room.

I ignore it and attempt to knock, only to jump away from the door as it was thrown of it's hinges because of a student flying through it.

(*blink-blink*)

I blink in disbelief at the small child that sent the door flying, before the student flew face first into the wall behind me.

He has familiar blue hair in a wavy style that made it look like seaweed.

No way...

(*Pzzyew*)

A familiar sound resounds.

"Oh shit... that's a Gandr shot..." was all I could say before a black and red beam was launched at the seaweed haired boy.

The boy jumped to his feat at the sound and scrambled to his feet, only to fall again and puke as the Gandr hit the boy.

I look inside to see an angry girl with long black hair, in twin tails, being restrained by a familiar white haired girl with red eyes, and rabbit ears, with ethereal strings made of aura.

A very familiar red haired, golden eyed boy, who has wolf ears, was trying to hold her back with his arms.

"Let go of me Illya! That brat needs to be taught a lesson!" The black haired girl shouts at Illya.

"Rin please calm down!" the red haired boy says.

"Rin! I think he's had enough!" Illya says to the girl.

"No he hasn't! He still need to suffer for what he did to Athena. Now let go ofe me, you too Shirou-kun!" Rin says to the two.

At the mention of Ena my blood turns to ice.

"Oi..." I say getting the three's attention.

"What did he do to Athena..." I say in an ice cold voice, it was not a question.

"U-um he's been insulting her, drawing hurtful images on her desk, called her a monster every day, and most recently he punched her." Illya stutters.

My fists grow tighter with each listed offense this shit stain caused to Ena-chan.

I project Bakuya and in a burst of speed I cut the threads holding Rin and grab Shirou, who stared in awe at my sword, by the back of his shirt and lifted him up, causing him to release Rin.

"Oi... I can't hit him because of my status as a huntsman in training... but you're not that... so make him suffer for me..." I say to Rin, who grinned maliciously.

"Roger..." Rin says with her grin still in place before she charges that shit stain, who bolts, while dodging Gandr after Gandr, from Rin.

"U-um... sir... could you let me down now?" Shirou asked.

I blink at the boy. I seriously forgot he was there.

"Oh right sorry." I say, letting him down.

Illya storms to me, and points at me.

"Why did you do that!?" She demands, probably angry at how I let Rin go after that shit stain.

"That shit stain, has been bullying my little sister. That was my revenge." I say to the girl.

Illya pauses at my words.

"Sister?" Illya asked.

Before I can explain Ena runs to me with a black haired blue eyed girl.

"Oni-chan you didn't have to do that... I was fine." Ena says.

"I know... but you're my little sister it's my job to protect you." I say with a smile.

Ena blushes at the attention.

"Mou... I know..." She mumbles.

"So Ena-chan, who are your friends?" I ask, knowing full well who they were

"Oh! This is Sakura Tohsaka and the girl you let attack Shinji was Rin Tohsaka, Sakura's sister. The white haired girl is Illya Scarlatina and the red haired boy is Shirou Scarlatina her brother."

"Oh I'm so proud of you. You made so many friends!" I say to the girl, who blushes but grins.

"Aw!" Illya coos as she pounces on Ena and starts to rub her cheeks against Ena's own.

(*Ahem*)

The group freezes at the sound.

And we all slowly turn to see Ms. Lily, rabbit ears twitching in annoyance, with Rin hanging sheepishly from her left hand.

"Ah... hello Ms. Lily how are you today?" I ask.

"Oh I am fine. It is nice to see you here Siegfried. But I must ask... why _are _you here?" Lily asks with a smile that was to sweet.

"U-um... I'm Ena's partner for the sports festival." I say.

"Last I checked... Partners can only be family members." Lily says

"S-she's adopted, she was from an Orphanage in Ladon..." I say.

Lily pauses at the mention of Ladon.

She casts an almost unnoticeable glance at Ena, and her eyes soften.

"Very well, please wait at the back of the class with the other relatives, then we can begin." Lily says.

I nod, and walk past her, as I do so I slip a note into her hand, which explains the situation about Ena's possible Kidnapping.

Lily Scarlatina was and still is someone I can trust, especially with this.

Then I walk to the back and wait, alongside a familiar pair of faces.

Kiritsugu Emiya and Velvet Scarlatina.

Kiritsugu is a tall man of Mistral descent, he has black hair and a pair of black wolf ears. He wears a black suit with a red scarf, and a matching duster, most likely to conceal his trusty side arm, and knife.

I'm a bit wary of him... in the nasuverse he was a ruthless killer. But I also know he has a soft spot for his daughter Illya, his wife Iris, and Shirou. But I don't know if that's the case here, he might be onee of the Mercs hired by Jacque, then again this Kiritsugu is a Faunus, and I doubt Jacque would willingly hire him to kill another faunus.

I turn my attention to Velvet, who is about a year older than me. She doesn't look any different from canon, the only difference is her clothes, a simple pair of jean shorts with black stockings covering her legs, and a black shirt with the image of a carrot on it. She has her weapon Anesidora, stapped to her lower back, a projection type weapon that, while different from Blade Works was still powerful and great for her semblance. I takes pictures of weapons and projects copies of them.

This might be the best chance to give her some Photon dust, or even SteelLight dust.

I walk over to the two as I made my way to the back, making sure to not make a threat of myself to Kiritsugu, as I'd rather not piss this guy off.

"Hi. I'm Siegfried Schnee." I introduce myself.

Kiritsugu tightens his fist.

Velvet looks surprised at my introduction.

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina, and this is my father, Kiritsugu Scarlatina. Nice to meet you Mr. Schnee." Velvet says tensely.

"Nice to meet you as well, but please just call me Siegfried, I don't have the best relationship with my bastard of a father. So I'd rather not be associated with him." I say with a scratch of the back of my head.

Velvet visibly relaxed.

"So Siegfried, what brings you here?" Velvet asks, while Kiritsugu stares at me with narrowed eyes.

"Well my adopted little sister is participating in this festival and I'm her partner." I say.

"Oh? Who?" Velvet asks.

"Athena over there with those kids Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya." I say.

Velvet looks shocked at my relationship with Ena.

"You do know that she's a Faunus right, and a Chimera at that?" Velvet asks.

She's trying to determine if I'm racist to faunus...

"So? Her race doesn't matter to me. She's family. And I care for her. And if _anyone_ tries to hurt her, or _take her_... _I'll end them_." I say, emphasizing the certain parts, knowing that the Mercs are among us.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes but nods, his eyes darting around at the other

It seems he got the message, good... I hope that means he'll help us.

Velvet seems taken aback at my declaration, but smiles.

"I'm glad to know that you genuinely care for her." Velvet said.

I smile at the girl, before I act like I notice her weapon.

"What's that?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"Huh? Oh that's my weapon, Anesidora." She says.

"What's it do?" I ask.

"Why do you ask?" Velvet asks.

"I'm a sort of a weapons nut, I love building weapons. And I like seeing the designs other people come up with." I say.

Velvet pauses at that but smiles.

"Well it's a projection type weapon, it's a camera that projects weapons I've taken pictures of, but they don't last very long." Velvet says.

"Oh really? It's kinda like my Blade Works." I say.

"Huh?" Velvet asks.

"Blade Works. My projection gloves." I say holding up my hands to show the wire and glyphed palms and dust cartridges.

"How do they work?" Velvet asks.

"The dust used for the glyph and wire patterns is hardlight and two stabilized versions of hardlight dust, the cartridge rotates when I add a set amount of aura to the rotation mechanism, and I just picture an image of the weapon I want and it forms, then I use the glyph as a focus to form the weapon, because it's set into the glove itself I can let anybody use it." I say, while slowly projecting a dagger of ice.

Velvet's mouth drops at the weapon.

"Where'd you get stabilized hardlight dust?" She asked.

"Oh I didn't find it, I made it through very precise amounts of certain dust fusions. I have some crystals of them on hand if you want one?" I say.

Velvet nods furiously.

"Alright you can have them, on one condition." I say.

Kiritsugu narrows his eyes at me.

Velvet raises a brow.

"What?" She asks.

"You don't tell that ass of a father of mine. I refused to give it to him so he threw me out. So if he finds out you have a few, don't let him force you into giving him them." I say with a grin.

Velvet widens her eyes but grins.

"I don't think I hve to worry about that, I'm sure if he tried to dad would take him out." Velvet says with her grin.

I laugh, at that, then agajn at Kiritsugu's nod of agreement.

"That's true, well at least you are safe to use them freely then." I say.

I reach into my cargo pants pocket and pull out two crystals about 3 inches in length and an inch in diameter. One crystal is a steel colored, this is the SteelLight dust. The other is a pure white crystal, exactly like the one used for Balmung's blade.

"The steel colored one is what I call SteelLight dust, a fusion of Hardlight dust, Fire and Earth dust, and titanium sand. Basically dust forging in reverse, add the metal to the dust instead of the other way around, when used it projects blades of titanium, it doesn't dissolve so you don't have to worry. The White one is Photon dust, a fusion of Hardlight and Plasma dust, which is a fusion of Lightning and Energy dust, when used it can generate blades of energy that are both sharp and hot enough to cut through metal like butter, unfortunately this one does dissolve, but if you every want more you can just call me and I'll whip some up for you." I say, tossing the girl the two dust crystals.

She frantically catches them, and sighs when she safely holds them in her hands.

"Thank you. But why are you giving me these?" She asks.

"Eh... no reason really, I recently upgraded Blade Works to have SteelLight and Photon dust in the wire and glyph, instead of just Hardlight, so I had some extra. And since you said you're own projections don't last long, I figured you'd have more use of them." I say, truthfully, with a smile.

Plus it'll give her an edge when Canon starts, in three years.

For some reason, Velvet's face turns red.

"Are... are you okay? Your face is all red." I ask confused.

"O-oh No! I'm fine! T-thanks for asking." Velvet stutters.

"Okay? If you say so..." I say unsure.

Why is Kiritsugu's hand twitching for his hip?

(*Screech- click*)

"Would all contestants and their partners please make their way to the field."

a voice over the intercom resounds throughout the classroom.

"Well I better meet up with Ena, I'll meet you all out there?" I ask.

Velvet nods, before she left to approach Shirou.

Kiritsugu also nods, but stays to speak with me.

"Winter informed me of what's going to happen. I'll do what I can, by Illya amd Shirou comes first for me." Kiritsugu says.

I nod.

I wasn't expecting for Winter to call in Kiritsugu, hell I didn't even know he existed in this world, along with the others, which explains why the Nasuverse wasn't recorded by the Chroniclers of this world, it already has characters from that universe in this one.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you. A man protects his own family first, then someone elses." I say.

Kiritsugu smiles softly at my words, then he walks off to Illya, who was hugging Shirou, trying to keep him away from Velvet.

I watch him leave.

(*sigh*)

That was nerve wracking!!

Who would have thought I would be face to face with this worlds version of the Magus killer!

I sure as hell didn't!

After another second of breathing, I shake off my nervousness and walk to where Ena is waiting for me.

"There you are Oni-chan! Come on! We gotta go!" Ena says, grabbing my hand before she proceeds to drag me to the Track field.

**[C/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet you were surprised to see Shirou and the others in this world, how will this effect Siegfried who was once an alternate version of the boy? Well that's a story for a different arc.****And it seems Siegfried has finally gottem the chance to give our favorite cinnamon roll, Velvet Scarlatina, the Photon and SteelLight dusts she needs for her weapon. How will this effect canon development!? Ah who cares canon was thrown out the window the second Siegfried was born anyways.****So I hope you all enjoyed. Later!]**


End file.
